


Finding Home

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All kinds of sex, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal, And Gabe, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Sam Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Gabe approves, Good Parent John Winchester, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Hickeys are awesome, I blame Doug Wilson, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, No fire on ceiling either, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel/Destiel 55/45, Sam in lingerie, Shower Sex, The Winchesters are just a normal loving family, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, Top Gabriel, Top Sam Winchester, Whoever wants it up the ass is fine by me, You got some fluff on my smut, You got some smut on my fluff, against the door sex, and Misha, and other fucking lol, anywhere they want to sex, fluffy sex, fun with food, so much eye fucking, switching is life, yes you heard that right, you get the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: It all started with a simple act of kindness. Sam and Dean Winchester wanted to do something nice for their parents. That was why John & Mary were on an all-expenses-paid cruise while the cast and crew of Changing Homes was at their house. Sam & Dean had just planned to be on the show with their neighbors, Bobby & Ellen, and get a new living room for their mom out of the deal. Simple. Easy. Straightforward. And then Gabe & Cass Novak walked in and turned everything upside down.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Jody Mills/Sean Mills, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Don't Half Ass Anything…**

**Whatever you do,**

**Always use**

**Your full ass!**

_**\- Unknown (probably Gabe)** _

* * *

( - - - - - indicate change of POV)

**One year ago**

“Dude, did you send the video?”

Sam Winchester rolled his eyes at his older brother, “Yes, Dean, unlike you, I actually do things the same day I'm told.”

A smirk on Dean's face was joined by a raised eyebrow and accompanied the words, “Fifth grade.”

“Seriously! You're bringing that up again?!”

"I'm just saying you should have listened to me. All you had to do was ditch the beer bottles, and Dad wouldn't have caught us. It was your fault he whooped our asses."

Sam shoved his plate away, "I didn't even want the stupid beer! You made me drink it."

“Whatever, dude. How long did the _Changing Homes_ website say it takes to find out if we're picked?”

“I've told you this ten thousand times, Dean.”

“Well, tell me ten thousand and one.”

Sam pulled out his cell phone and searched for the show's website. “Says it could take up to a year because of the long list of applicants.”

"Son of a bitch!” The table shook with the thumping of Dean's fist against it. “How are we supposed to plan things if we don't know? We could re-do mom's livingroom on our own, but neither of our jobs pays that much."

“Especially since we've been saving up to send Mom and Dad on that cruise. That zaps out all my extra money. Will be worth it, but still.” Sam slid the cell phone back into his pocket.

"Yeah, if it weren't for mom, we'd be eating ramen noodles every day. I love working for Bobby, but it won't make me rich."

“Neither will me just sitting here.” Sam got up and put his dishes in the sink. “I'm off to the office. Catch you at supper, Jerk.”

“See you then, Bitch.”

Sam grabbed his keys and headed out to his sensible sedan. As much as he loved sharing an apartment with his brother, Dean was a bit wild sometimes…and messy.

Twenty minutes later, Sam parked his car in an underground garage and made his way into the law office of Benedict, Armstrong & Fuller. Maybe it wasn't a dream job, but it was good enough to pay the bills…none of which were from college thanks to the full-ride scholarship he had received.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester,” the smiling brunette said as he passed the receptionist's desk.

“Hey, Hannah. How was your weekend?”

“Too short,” she teased.

Sam chuckled as he walked to the elevator. "Well, here we go…Tuesday, do your worst."

**Six months later**

“Hey, boy, any news yet?” Bobby Singer asked Dean, who was working on switching out the radiator on an old Ford Focus. “I'm going to need to set up some extra help at the shop when we're busy filming.”

Dean shrugged as he stood up and stretched, "Sam said if we don't hear from them by the end of the week, he'll contact someone."

The phone rang then, and Bobby left to answer it. "Singer Collision and Auto, how may I help you? Sam? Sure, son, let me get him for you. Dean, it's your brother."

Using a rag to wipe the grease off his hands, Dean headed over to take the receiver from Bobby. “What's up, Bitch?”

“What do you think, Jerk. I got THE call on my lunch hour.”

“And…?”

“We did it…we're in! They'll be filming our episode in two months.”

“Awesome! I'll tell Bobby.”

“We have to get the cruise tickets purchased now. Thank goodness that Mom and Dad are retired and don't have to ask for time off from work.”

"Well, you take care of that and let me know if we need any more money for it. Got a few generous tips this week, so I have a bit extra."

“Yep, okay. Got to go…have a prospective client coming. Later.”

Dean hung up the phone and went to track down Bobby. The old guy was chatting with a customer at the register.

“Okay, Mr. Roman, Sorry about the extra day. One of my workers' wife went into early labor.”

"Just see it doesn't happen again, or I'll take my business elsewhere, Mr. Singer."

Dean watched the uptight suit slam out the door. “Geesh, what a dick! Why are his panties in a wad?”

"Oh, he was annoyed that he had to wait a day to get his precious BMW back. I thought for sure the guy was going to bite my face off."

"Well, I have some good news to cheer you up." Dean sauntered over to the counter and grinned, "We've been chosen to be on _Changing Homes_.”

“Hell's bells! I never really thought we would get picked. I've got to contact, Jo.”

"So how the hell did you keep it all from the wifey? Usually, Ellen is a hawk when it comes to you."

Bobby grinned, "And I love her for it. If it weren't for Jo needing my help fixing things around her new house, I'd be screwed. We had all our planning meetings while we worked. Ellen has always wanted to be on that damn show…it will make a great surprise birthday gift."

A customer walked in then, and the two guys got back to work. As Dean hooked up the new radiator and took the car for a test drive, he was running through a to-do list in his head. It was going to be a busy eight weeks.

**Two months later**

“Mary, where is my wallet?” John Winchester asked loudly as he searched the living room for the fifth time.

“Did you check your back pocket?” Her response came from the adjacent kitchen.

"Of course, I…" John reached into his pocket and pulled out the wallet. "Never mind."

In the kitchen, Mary knowingly smiled before turning to her two boys who had come over to drive them to the airport. The rascals had surprised them last month with cruise tickets. She'd always wanted to visit England and Scotland, and now she'd have a week in each to explore. "Remember to pick up the mail and water the flowers out front."

“Mom, we got this,” Dean said with a grin. “Just make sure you and Dad enjoy yourselves and take lots of pictures.”

Mary hugged both her boys before the three headed out to the front door, where John was waiting with their luggage. They all piled into the SUV then and drove to the Kansas City International Airport. They typically would just use the Lawrence Municipal, but the flights to their port location had been a lot cheaper going from the bigger airport.

They had plenty of time to talk as the drive took almost an hour. A few more hugs were given at the airport's drop-off curb before Sam and Dean returned to the house.

“Dude! My head is spinning with all we have to get done by tomorrow,” Dean said while plopping down onto the sofa. “We really should have had them leave yesterday.”

Sam nodded as he sat next to his brother. "Well, thankfully, the office is slow now, and I was able to secure this extra time. At least Mom kept our rooms, so we can sleep in our own beds tonight and not theirs."

Dean shuddered, “I would have used the floor before touching their bed. I still have PTSD because of all the noises heard while growing up.”

Sam grimaced at similar memories. "Yeah, and when we got old enough to complain, they laughed and just gave us earplugs."

Gabriel Novak waited restlessly at the Roanoke-Blacksburg Regional Airport with his brother, Cass. He wasn't looking forward to the five-hour flight to their next gig down in Lawrence, Kansas. If _Changing Homes_ didn't pay so well, he'd try to find work elsewhere.

Normally Gabe didn't mind the traveling…that was one of the perks of being a designer on the popular home renovation show. He was just a bit frustrated this time around, thanks to not being able to sleep. Seven days of the craziest dreams and constantly waking up meant he was running low on needed rest.

Before he fell into a huge pity party, their flight was called. Soon the two Novak brothers were standing in the first-class line…another perk of the show paying their way.

“Wonder what hillbillies we'll be working for on this episode,” Cass teased as they handed the woman their boarding passes.

"Look who's talking!” Gabe rolled his eyes at his younger brother as they walked through the gate, “You barely ever have to deal with any of the homeowners. You just hide away in your tent outside while I have to smile and play nice."

Gabriel's surly attitude only got worse as he followed Cass down the tunnel. All he could see was the tall fucker's shoulder blades. It really sucked being short sometimes…hell, it sucked balls every damn time.

As soon as they were settled into their comfortable seats, a flight attendant came around asking for their drink choices. Another perk of being on the show was getting to order pretty much anything. “I'll have a rum and coke, please,” Gabe said even though the woman was already staring at his brother.

And when Cass smiled at the lady, her hands actually shook. Gabriel chuckled inside…his brother got this reaction from everyone. Not that it would do the woman any good. Cass was as gay as humanly possible…something which had been sooooooo much fun for their super-religious parents.

Chuck and Naomi Novak weren't horrible people, just not open-minded. So when both Cass and Gabe came out of the closet…heavens to Betsy, all hell broke loose. Thank goodness for having found a well-paying job. Because as soon as Gabriel was eighteen, they were able to move away from home.

Their parents had been more than happy to let sixteen-year-old Cass stay with Gabe. This way, they wouldn't have to live with the disappointment of their damaged sons.

“So, Gabby, what are your grand plans to torture me?” Cass asked half-teasing and half-serious.

“You know I'm not allowed to tell you anything till we get on camera. I refuse to have Charlie on my case for breaking the rules.”

“Rules suck. You better not have more than three pieces for me. My hands were numb for almost a week after the last episode we worked on together.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Oh poor carpenter Cass has to build things and get paid even more than I do.”

"Yeah, yeah, runt. I know you love me."

“Whatever, Casio.”

The two brothers did then what they always did on long flights. Downed their drinks and tried to get some rest. Cass, of course, passed out in minutes, but Gabe struggled…even with how tired he was from a week of crappy sleep. But thanks to the motion of the plane and the comfort of his brother's presence, Gabe was eventually able to enjoy some much-needed sleep.

"Sammy, I told you if you want anchovies and pineapple to get me a separate pie!" Dean threw the slice of pizza back in the box after taking one bite. "They cook it, and the smells seeps into my plain cheese half!"

"Sorry. I forgot." Sam grabbed another slice savoring the flavor. "And stop calling me Sammy…you know I hate it."

“Oh, sorry…I forgot,” Dean said sarcastically.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Dean went into their parents' kitchen and settled for a turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich. Got to love their mom for having stocked all the shelves and fridge with food for her boys.

He grabbed two cold beers and headed back to the living room. "So what should we watch?"

"Well, I saw this one movie on Netflix that looked good. But there are some sex scenes."

“What have I told you? I am not watching two guys doing it with you in the same room. Somethings you just don't do.”

“Come on, Dean. You enjoy dudes as much as I do. Your browser history is stuffed with gay porn.”

"Hey, I believe the word you meant to use is bi-sexual. I'm a lover of all body parts.” Dean winked. “Remember Rhonda Hurley…I mean, come on…that girl was smoking hot."

Sam smirked, “You cared more about her underwear collection than her.”

A blush spread across Dean's face. “Dude, it was one pair of pink panties. Get over it.”

“Sadly, it's something forever seared into my brain.”

“No one told you to just barge into my bedroom.”

Sam shuddered at the memory of seeing Dean naked except for those pink panties. "Have you heard of things called locks? Besides, I know you still have them."

“Maybe I even have them on right now.” Dean grinned as he did a pelvic thrust towards his brother.

“Oh gross, dude! Way to ruin pizza for me.”

Dean just smiled bigger, "Raawwrr!"

Since they couldn't agree on any LGBT movies because of Dean's rule, they settled on watching _Queen of the Damned._ Not that it was a remarkable film, but mostly because they both had a thing for Stuart Townsend.

“If they ever remade _The Crow,_ he would be perfect for the role of Eric,” Sam said, while practically drooling.

Dean was just as engrossed at staring at the actor, “The eye makeup and black clothes make him sexier than I bet he is in real life.” Pulling out his phone, he did a quick search. “Dude, he resembles the guy who plays Marius now! Look.”

The phone was held out, and Sam's hazel eyes widened, "He really does. Well, what do you expect after sixteen years? Wonder what he's doing nowadays?"

Dean scrolled through Stuart's wiki page. “Hmmm, interesting. It says he owns a garage in Costa Rica.”

Sam laughed, “Well, there you go. Move down to South America and work for him.”

“Hell no. I hate bugs. Get enough of them here in the summer. Besides, he looks way hotter with long hair.”

They watched as Lestat stalked closer to Jessie in the dark alley by the Admiral's Arms vampire bar. The redhead looked nervous but clearly still had the hots for the badass.

“The dude is so freakn' hot!” Dean squirmed, imagining he was in Jessie's place.

Sam nodded in total agreement, "Hell yes! You know the first time I watched this, I thought the main characters were Lestat and the Akasha woman. All the shots on the internet and website only ever showed them together."

Sam picked up their empty beer bottles then and headed to the kitchen for two more.

Dean squirmed as the vampire leaned in…it was almost pornographic. Hell! He so needed to get laid when he was horny over a sixteen-year-old movie.

Gabe inserted the keycard into the slot for his hotel room. The space was adequate, but barely. Worse, though, was how the boxiness of it made him feel even more alone…no sound and no movement besides his own. Fuck! He was just in such a funk this time.

Even when he and Cass went out to eat with the _Changing Home_ crew, Gabe still couldn't shake off the weird feeling. Shocking actually since the show's host, Charlie Bradbury, was the most cheerful human being he had ever met. Normally, her joy would clear out Gabriel's storm clouds, but not this time. Neither did it help when his brother pretended to be Russian when the waiter asked for Cass' order. That accent usually always cracked Gabe up.

Ugh! And it wasn't like he could head back home after this episode. He had another one right away over in Tennessee. He was such piss-poor company that when everyone else moved the party to a local nightclub, he politely declined and went to the hotel instead.

The door clanged shut as he walked into his room. Off came the clothes followed by a quick shower. And after a brisk drying, he laid naked on the king-sized bed.

Blah.

Blah.

Blah.

It was official. Gabriel was depressed.

Next morning around six a.m., the Winchester brothers sat at their parents' kitchen table drinking coffee and eating way too much bacon.

“When are they showing up?” Dean asked, devouring another artery-clogging piece of pork.

"In one hour. We have a meeting with everyone first, then we wait over in Bobby and Ellen's house for our designer, and the filming will start."

"Who do you think we'll get? I wish they'd tell us ahead of time so we could binge-watch their earlier episodes and know what we have to deal with."

Sam laughed, “I can handle anyone but that Curtis guy. The dude talks so much he might as well be Metatron."

“The Transformer?” Dean asked, not remembering any of the robots gabbing a lot.

"No, it's this character from the Christian lexicon and played to perfection by Alan Rickman in _Dogma_ …the mouth of God. Hence me calling Chatty-Curtis it.”

Dean grimaced, “Well then, I hope it's not him then. I do like that other red-head chick…what was her name?”

“The host? Charlie?”

"Yeah, she's a blast. If we had a sister, I would hope for one like her."

“Well, hurry up and finish eating. I'm going to take my shower.” Sam put his empty dishes in the sink before heading upstairs.

\- - - - -

Dean grabbed his cell phone and searched for the cast of _Changing Homes_ **.** A pair of stunning blue eyes peered out of the screen at him. It was Castiel Novak, one of the show's carpenters and the main reason he had been on board when Sam suggested auditioning.

He had followed the guy's Facebook page, so he knew Cass was open about being gay. And many a night Dean had used the shirtless pics posted to jerk off.

Mhmm, mhmm, mhmm!

He sure did appreciate a man who was good with his hands…and if Dean was lucky, maybe other body parts as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned a movie called Queen of the Damned in this chapter. It was much better than I had heard…BUT mostly because of Lestat lol. The Akasha part was a bit too much. Here is a link to the scene mentioned between Lestat and Jessie. [ Jessie meets Lestat for the first time ](https://youtu.be/E2eD65D57xA?t=111).
> 
> I also mention the movie Dogma. AWESOME movie. Alan Rickman is only one of the amazing actors in it. It is very off the wall and crazy. Here is a video of Alan Rickman's best moments. [ Alan Rickman in Dogma ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDJq0bNJbQA).


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

( - - - - - indicate change of POV)

Gabe parked his rental on Bently Drive halfway up from the houses where they'd be filming. The enormous truck that carried the equipment and supplies was stationed in the Singer's driveway next to Cass' work tent.

A chuckle filled the car when Gabe noticed his brother still hadn't arrived yet. Apparently, a few of the people that went to the nightclub had over-drank…his brother being the main one. Good luck with Cass being around power saws and hammering noises.

Gabriel had his own suffering, though, so he really shouldn't be picking on anyone. The thought about having to be smiling all day made him want to turn the rental around and escape back to his hotel room. If it weren't for the mandatory meeting, Gabe wouldn't have shown up this early. The little fun-fest was scheduled for seven o'clock at the Winchesters' house.

As he watched the crew set-up everything for the day, Gabe saw Cass' rental finally pull into a parking spot down the street. The blue Prius looked even tinier when his brother climbed out…like some modern-day clown car.

“Guess this is it. Time to get to work.” Gabe let out a sigh and left the comfort of his car.

Walking towards the chaos, he felt like a prisoner being led to the gallows…he just hoped the day would go fast. With each step, the dark cloud over him just grew bigger and bigger.

Smile and nod.

Smile and nod.

Smile and nod.

Yeah, that was the name of the game.

Ugh.

Cass walked into the work tent and said hello to all his babies. It was fun being on the show and getting to operate the latest high-end equipment. His fingers itched to start making things. Something he was sure would fade once his brother's list of crap came. Gabe was always overreaching…always expecting diamonds from crab apples.

At least Cass was only responsible for one house this season. Before the rule had changed, they had had him doing both, and it had driven him half insane. He was also glad his tent was solely just for him. With there being two carpenters now, it would have sucked major ass to have to work around someone.

“Hey, Cassie,” a very accented voice said from behind him.

He didn't even need to turn to know who the other carpenter would be. “Hey, Balthazar.”

“Did you see the two sex kittens in the Winchester house?! Meeeoow!”

“Nope. Just got here. Are they some hot sisters?”

Balthazar scoffed, “When have I EVER gone gaga over a woman?”

Cass laughed, “True. So is it a gay couple or something?”

“Still wrong. It's two very hunky brothers! Single. Gay…well, the one is Bi.”

“Kind of odd for two brothers to be gay.”

“Says the younger of the two gay Novaks.”

“Har, Har…leave me be…I need coffee.”

Balthazar playfully spanked Cass' ass. “You need to get laid more likely.”

“In your dreams, Zar!”

The blond turned and smirked, “No, darling, in yours.”

Cass shook his head at the goofball. They were always flirting back and forth when working together. Zar was crazy but a good friend and perverted as hell…which was the very reason Cass liked the guy. And now he was extremely curious about these Winchesters.

Dean sat with Sam on one of the sofas as their living room was at full capacity. He looked around for…nothing!

Nope.

Not looking around for anyone in specific.

No way was he trying to see blue eyes.

Nuh-uh.

Nor was he squirming in his seat when the sexy dark-haired carpenter walked in the room…all tight t-shirt and even tighter jeans. The tool belt rested perfectly on Cass' hips…the hammer's handle ran down the front thigh.

Mhmm, was it ever getting phallic in there.

He was so focused on Cass that Dean heard nothing Charlie had said during the meeting. Didn't even care that he hadn't. It was half-past seven when everyone started walking out of the room. The sexy carpenter had stayed to chat with Bobby and Ellen.

Fuck!

The dude looked right at Dean then! Like the guy was checking him out too. Hell, if that didn't give him pant issues. Suddenly images played in Dean's dirty head of being bent over the unplugged table saw while the blue-eyed carpenter hammered into his ass.

\- - - - -

Cass was trying very hard to pay attention to the other homeowners that would be taking part in this episode. The older couple were apparently his biggest fans. If it weren't for the sexy green-eyed Winchester sending him some dirty looks, Cass would be able to concentrate better.

For fuck's sake, Dean was constantly staring at Cass' lips! Not being subtle at all…just flat out staring while a tongue flickered over that tempting pink flesh.

Hell if it didn't give him pant issues.

Even from across the room, Cass could see the green eyes dilate into almost all black. Shit! It was crazy hot…and fuck! Dean was making him curse like a sailor.

\- - - - -

Sam Winchester didn't know what to do with his hands. He felt like a bad actor pretending to casually stand there and appear NOT to be looking at the short, brunette.

Gabriel Novak.

The name rolled off Sam's tongue, making him grin for some reason.

He'd been mostly observing Gabe during the meeting and even got caught staring a few times. Those honey-brown eyes seemed to just drill into his very soul, and the smirk on the short-stack's lips was doing bad things to Sam's lower half.

Now he'd have to walk past Gabriel to get to the kitchen. UGH!

It was like all the air was sucked out of the room…or maybe the universe as he passed by…the gravitational pull Sam felt was so fuckn' strong. Well damn! Didn't that just make his ass clench.

Somehow he heard himself say, "Hey."

Gabe looked up and up, “Hey.”

And that was it. Sam quickly walked to the kitchen and stuck his head in the freezer to cool down. Maybe it might be wiser to have the other designer, Kevin Tran. That name did NOT roll off his tongue or make him smile like an idiot. Nor did he have any trouble communicating or being near that man.

But then the want for it to be Gabe came back. Maybe they'd be able to really talk…

Or touch…

Or throw each other against a wall and get naked.

Uh oh!

His crush on the designer was rearing its horny head and putting way too many naughty images into his brain.

Shit!

Sam was in so much trouble.

\- - - - -

Gabe had been frozen in his tracks as the tall Winchester walked towards him. For some reason, he had been sure Sam was coming over to talk to him. And that had been terrifying and awesome at the same time.

“Hey,” the silky voice had said from several inches up and away.

Gabe had had to crane his neck so much just to look Sam in the eyes…those very soulful hazel eyes. And that was when Gabe forgot how to talk like a normal human and just uttered, "Hey."

_Brilliant! Captivating! Oh, he's soooooo going to want to jump me now!_

Gabe inwardly screamed as he held the smile on his face till Andre the Giant had left. _And this is precisely why you go home alone! You're a complete and utter moron._

Gabe sure wished he wouldn't be working with the Winchesters for the next two days. Unlike the contestants, everyone on the crew knew who would be with whom. If he weren't careful, he'd be trying to climb Sam before day one was done.

And after that dirty thought passed through his cerebral cortex, Gabe suddenly felt something he hadn't in…forever. His cock was hard! _Well, hello down there…nice to know you still work…Now go away, please._

It didn't listen, though.

_What a dick!_

When nine o'clock came, the camera was following Charlie around as she did the intro. The two teams stood next to her as house keys were swapped, and the four raced to each other's homes.

After a bit more chatter from Charlie, the camera was turned off while she made her way into the Singer house to have her one-on-one with the Winchesters. On went the recording light, and Charlie was in full bubbly mode, “Hey guys are you ready to meet your designer?”

Dean and Sam looked like two dorks in their red _Changing Homes_ t-shirts as they tried to act normal on camera. Dean smiled over at the redhead. "Heck yeah."

“Okay, come on in!”

Gabriel Novak burst in with fake smile ablaze and did a twirl. The guy knew precisely what the show's executives wanted, and Gabe always delivered. "Hey, boys! Hope you did some stretching…oh, the things I have planned for you two. You'll be sore by the time you hit the bed tonight."

BOING!

That was Sam's dick hardening at the images of him and Gabriel doing other things to make them both sore. _Great! Seconds in, and I'm having to fight off a boner! Oh yeah, this is going to be soooooo fun._

Charlie left them then with the cameraman while she headed to the other house to do the same with the Singers. Gabriel got right to work and explained the plans for turning Bobby and Ellen's den into a guest bedroom. It seemed like a lot for only two days but having watched the show Sam knew things always got finished.

It was so odd to feel this level of connection to a stranger. Granted, Sam had seen almost every one of Gabriel's old episodes…even the Pepsi commercials. And maybe…just maybe Sam had used the designer a few times while jerking off. Plus, it was possible that Gabriel Novak's five-foot-eight in comparison to Sam's six-foot-four played into a height kink of his.

Sam noticed how the top of Gabe's head barely came up to his collar bone. _Fuck!_ His pants got even tighter in the crotch area at that image. _Just great, I'm going to have an erection on national TV._

What made it all worse…or better, if he was a masochist…was that it seemed Gabe liked Sam too.

“Now, if you've seen the show before, then you know its time to remove everything from the room so we can get our paint on.” Gabe grinned up at Sam.

The next twenty minutes had the three guys moving every stinking piece of furniture by themselves. For being short, Gabe sure had muscles. The dude was putting Sam and Dean to shame.

When the space was totally bare, walls and everything, Gabe smirked into the camera and quickly grabbed Sam's hand. “Dance with me, Sammy.”

For the next five minutes, the two playfully waltzed around the empty room as Dean laughed from the doorway. Gabe maneuvered them to twirl once and then twice as they exited. The whole thing would be reduced to mere seconds after the show turned it and the removal of furniture into a high-speed segment.

While the waltzing was taking place, Sam had forgotten all about the show, the cameras…heck, even his brother. His heart was thumping, and he was feeling dizzy from being near Gabe. Their bodies were so damn close, and the very air around them was heating up.

When they were out of the room with the cameras off, Gabriel still didn't drop his hand. Even made it seem completely reasonable to stay like that while joking and talking to everyone.

Gabe squeezed Sam's waist then and stared up at him with such an intense gaze as the arm finally, but slowly moved off. Sam stood there, unable to look away from those mesmerizing brown eyes.

The moment was broken, though, when Sam's peripheral vision caught the crew moving and getting into position for the rest of the day. They both turned away then feeling incredibly nervous and yet oddly excited too.

It was foolish! Gabe knew this and still couldn't stop.

All during the morning, he found ways to hang around near Sam…A LOT. Like when Sam was painting, Gabriel was there asking questions and "helping" the handsome giant by standing behind Sam. “Directing" those long, muscled arms with his in the proper way to roll on paint. Gabe's chest was scorched from the pressing of their skin together.

_How the hell am I feeling this lustful around someone I just met? I'm going to freakn' lose my mind before the show wraps tomorrow night._

Now Gabe wasn't a virgin for goodness sake, but he wasn't some man whore either. It usually took at least a few dates until he felt this level of attraction to someone…and helllll! Whatever was happening between the tall Winchester and himself was extremely intoxicating!

If he hadn't been there to do a job, he would've asked Sam back to his hotel room already. It was completely crazy since Gabe had never been one for casual sex. But whatever was between them was just that strong!

So not to lose his mind or have a raging hardon all day, Gabriel knew he'd have to stop hanging around Sam. Which was why after the lunch break, he stayed away and refocused on the work. And because of his dogged determination, Team Novak got a lot more done than usual.

By this time, Gabriel was damn near positive Sam liked him just as much as he did Sam. Especially because as soon as he had stopped hanging around the tall fucker, Sam was now the one making excuses to be around Gabe.

Both men were trying hard not to be obvious, but the attraction was too intense…it tugged on them like powerful magnets every time they came near one another.

As the camera rolled, Gabe informed the two brothers what they'd have to do for homework. "We kicked-ass today, fellas. And so you should be able to get a good night's sleep after the few things still needing to be done. Dean, you'll retrieve the pieces my brother is finishing up and prime and paint them."

He then reached out and wrapped a hand around Sam's bicep, pulling the tall-drink-of-water to his side with a grin. "While you do that, I'm stealing Samsquatch here, and we're going to run away together to the local craft store. I'm planning to take advantage of the tall-drink-of-water to help me with the high shelves when we pick up the materials for our project tomorrow."

Sam was blushing like crazy and damn if that didn't make the man even sexier. “Come on, Southwest. Let's get our butts moving.” Gabriel playfully wiggled his own backside till the camera turned towards Dean.

\- - - - -

As Sam and Gabe left, Dean grumbled about having to do all the real work.

With the crew walking backward to film, he made his way over to the big tent where the sexy carpenter was sweating away. The shelves Dean had to paint were a few feet to Cass' right, and when those blue eyes latched on to Dean, it was like someone had tasered him.

“Hello, Dean.”

Shit!

How was it possible that those two damn words had his dick going from soft to hard in five seconds flat?! “Hey, Cass, I've been sent here to paint the shelves. Are you working late too?”

Cass' smile was wide, “Yeah, thanks to my brother and all his grand schemes.”

Dean nodded, “It's like he thinks you're some kind of carpentry angel that can snap your fingers and poof pieces out left and right.”

Cass started laughing, and the husky sound scrubbed down Dean's body right to his cock. And in that second Dean was a goner…just so fuckn' screwed.

_Son of a bitch!_

To hide the embarrassing bulge in his jeans, Dean quickly grabbed the container of eggshell white primer and began working on his homework. _Sure, I have to be out in the heat painting while Sam gets to go with the TV star to the art store…in an air-conditioned car!_

Five minutes turned to an hour, and barely half the pieces were finished. Dean was only in an AC/DC t-shirt and jeans, but he was sweating his balls off. He went to wipe his forehead, forgetting he was holding the paintbrush. Eggshell white quickly slathered up his cheek and into his hair. "FUCK!"

Dean looked apologetically at the camera for the escaped curse word that would now have to be cut out or bleeped. He then tried to find something to help wipe off the paint.

The sound of a drill being shut down was followed by footsteps as Cass came to see what had happened. When those blue eyes notice the white-washed face, that cock-lickn' laughter started up again…and Dean's dick said an even harder hello to his zipper.

“Here, let me help.”

Green eyes widened in horror and awe as Cass' hands started arching up. One grabbed Dean's chin and tilted his face, while the other lifted a rag to the messy cheek to wipe off the white primer.

He stood there almost paralyzed as those warm fingers gripped and brushed against his skin. The heat zinged right to his dick. _Fuck if this happens when he touches my face…what the hell would happen if he got into my pants?_

The car ride to the art store was painfully quiet since both Gabe and Sam were nervous now about being alone. It was a peculiar thing to be this connected to someone so fast. Thankfully the art store wasn't that far away, and they'd at least be able to get out of the SUV and have more space.

Even with a good eight inches on the designer, Gabe's charismatic presence and personality made Sam feel like he was the shorter one. The air between their bodies sizzled as they walked into A.C. Moore.

For the first five minutes, they just wandered casually up and down the aisles. Sam wanted to say something but was too afraid he'd come across as a dufus or a babbling idiot.

As they turned into the scrapbooking section, he was berating himself for being such a coward. He was about to finally speak when he felt Gabe's hand reach over and slip into his.

Sam froze and then looked down at the touching hands. Gabriel did too before they glanced up, and their gaze locked. The sounds of the store faded away as the air turned thick with sparks.

With a small smile, Sam clasped Gabe's hand tighter and was rewarded with the gushiest of grins back.

Fuck, as if Gabriel hadn't been handsome enough already!

Even still, words didn't get spoken, though, since it was all so new, odd, and intense. Instead, hand in hand, they continued to stroll up and down the aisle. Gabe's thumb moved rhythmically over Sam's hand and felt like a match being lit on fire with each pass.

Sam's heart was pounding, his breathing was heavy, and his cock had more blood flowing to it then his brain. The only thing making Sam not too embarrassed during all this was that it was evident something similar was happening to Gabriel. The man's dress pants were very tented…deliciously, erotically tented.

Shit!

Sam had to pull his hazel gaze away from Gabe's crotch, so he dropped his hand and diverted his focus onto anything else he could find. That's when he saw they were in the glass aisle.

On a shelf about eye level, he noticed a very unique glass-paneled lantern.

Crimson, gold, and electric blue blended with the wrought iron to just wow him. He collected knick-knacks like it, but he hadn't planned on leaving the house, so his wallet was back in his duffle bag. He'd have to remember to return later and buy it.

\- - - - -

Gabe watched Sam look longingly at the colorful lantern before letting out a sigh and walking away. The urge to make Sam smile again was so strong that he found his free hand grabbing the Fanous lantern off the shelf. “Sam, I'm sure our budget can sneak this in.”

It had been such a simple gesture but had harvested such a great reward as hazel eyes gushed at him, and Sam's happiness lit up the entire aisle. Gabe just wanted to stay in that store with Sam forever, their own little hideaway. But he knew they had a show to film and had to get back to the house.

Feeling bold, Gabriel held out his hand for Sam to take and felt lightning bolt flash down his spine when their hands slid together. They made their way to the fabric section then to find the material needed for the throw pillows they'd be sewing in the morning.

Amazing what you could do with one hand if you had a reason too. Not even Superman could have pulled Gabe's hand away from Sam's.

They took their purchases to the register then, and the blond cashier smiled kindly at them, "Hello, guys. Did you find everything you were looking for?"

Gabe felt a blush spread across his face as instantly his brain thought of the giant by his side. “Yeah, I found everything I was looking for.”

Honey-brown eyes couldn't stop themselves from glancing up and up, and Gabriel was rewarded by finding Sam smiling back at him.

His heart pounded loudly as time seemed to stop. _Fuck! I'm in so much trouble_.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

( - - - - - indicate change of POV)

As soon as they turned onto Bently Drive, Gabriel parked the car. They were far enough away that no one from the show would see them but close enough not to be too tempted.

Gabe leaned over and up and up then to brush his lips against Sam's cheek.

There was a moment of pause before they moved in sync, and their lips pressed together. The kiss started off gentle and hesitant but soon turned more searching. Gabriel couldn't get enough, and going by Sam's roaming hands, the feeling was mutual.

It wasn't even a sexual thing, more like an urgency in their guts to move as close together as possible…but still, it wasn't enough.

When they finally separated, they were gasping for air. Gabriel just stared at Sam and vice versa as Gabe's fingers stroked through the shoulder-length brown hair. It was so very unreal. This kind of shit didn't normally happen…at all…let alone so fast and furious, right?!

“What are we going to do?” Gabriel asked while grinning like a fool, “Every time I see you tomorrow in that house, I’ll want to push you against a wall and kiss you senseless.”

Sam smiled without a lick of fear or nervousness, “That wouldn’t bother me at all.”

Gabriel laughed and pulled Sam close again. They were smiling as their lips touched, but it turned to need in seconds as a craving to be enveloped again in each other flooded the car.

This time when they broke apart, Gabe leaned against the driver's seat shaking, “I’m in trouble. Big, very gigantic trouble.”

His hands stroked down Sam's cheek once more before Gabriel sighed and put the car in drive. "If I don't get you back to that house, Samshine, I may never."

A few crew members were still there as they parked in front of the houses. They double-checked their appearances in the mirrors before getting out of the car and joining the controlled chaos.

They walked in the Singer house then and made their way up to the new guest room. Dean was still there painting the new pieces Cass had finished while Gabe and Sam had been at the store.

Gabe was impressed with how much Dean had gotten done while they were gone. “Whoa, those look great!”

Dean laid the paintbrush down and stretched. "They better since I put my blood, sweat, and tears into them."

"Well, your friends are going to love all the effort you expelled." Gabe turned to Sam then and smirked. "Let's get you in that sewing room with the fabric we just bought, and I'll show you what needs to be done."

Sam grinned and followed the deviant designer down to the dining room area that was also being used as a makeshift workspace.

When they were out of sight, Gabe grabbed the plaid shirt, shoved Sam's tall frame against the wall, and smiled up into those lust-filled hazel eyes. The smile turned intense in under two seconds, and Gabriel cupped that beautiful face in his hands and pulled Sam halfway down to meet him for the kiss.

Fuck!

Mhmm! The kiss was…it was two strong men wanting the same thing and using every ounce of strength in their bodies to achieve it. Add all that growly, grabby stuff to the already intense inner connection they shared, and it merged into the hottest kiss Gabe ever experienced. They moved apart after a few minutes, only in concern of making too much noise or someone coming in.

“Ugh…” Gabe whispered against Sam's ear, “I don’t want to go, but I better for my sanity.” He pulled away and saw a look of complete understanding in those hazel eyes. “I’ll see you in the morning, Sam.”

With one final kiss, Gabriel groaned and reluctantly left.

\- - - - -

Sam could hear Gabe upstairs, talking with Dean for a few minutes before the front door opened and closed. He stood there awhile, just remembering everything and grinning.

Finally, Sam understood what it was like to want someone. It was unlike anything he ever imagined it would be…and the cravings…hell! No wonder why people got in trouble that way too.

Yes, Sam had been a bit wild in college, but who hadn't? He was much more mature and centered now…well, unless Gabriel was nearby. Then he felt like a slut who just wanted to do whatever his master told him.

Shit if those images didn't make his cock rock hard.

With a sigh, Sam moved slowly to the sewing machine and got to work. Granted, Gabe had just used it as an excuse to sneak alone time with Sam, but it would help them tomorrow to finish it now.

It was near nine when the last throw pillow was stuffed and stitched. Sam headed up to the guest bedroom then and saw that Dean was also done with the painting.

Sam leaned tiredly against the door frame “I don't know about you, but I could use some pizza and a few beers.”

Dean poured the unused paint back into the can, “Dude, yes! Call it in while I finish cleaning up. Remember TWO pizzas.”

“Yeah, yeah. Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Sam took out his cell phone and quickly placed the order. He decided to head down to the kitchen and take care of the dishes then as they waited. He was about to put his phone away when it beeped. That was normally the sound of a text, but who would be sending him something this late? His parents were already asleep over in England, and Dean was in the living room.

Expecting it to be spam, Sam found himself grinning when he saw the first two words…even more after he opened it up and read the rest.

**GNovak215:**

**Hey Samsquatch. I know I'm not supposed to contact you outside of the show, but I couldn't resist. I was in my very empty hotel room and grinning way too much to be considered sane.**

Another beep sounded. Another message showed.

**GNovak215:**

**So…umm…please respond, so I don't feel crazy. You wouldn't want me overthinking it all and showing up tomorrow a growly bear.**

Sam was just flat out gushing. His fingers tapped away, sending back a message to the sexy goofball.

**WinS83**

**You're not crazy, Gabe. I'm grinning into a sink full of dishes myself…and as my brother is a slob, you can imagine how messy the job will be. And still, I'm smiling like I went back in time and got to meet Elvis. P.S. You could also just call me…might save our fingers.**

He placed the phone on the side of the sink before opening up the dishwasher and unloading all the clean stuff to make room for the messy. Sam barely got three things put away when another beep sounded. He wiped his hands on his pants and clicked on the new message.

**GNovak215:**

**My perverted side wants me to joke about what we could then use our saved fingers for…but I won't say that. Nope…not at all. I'm a gentleman. :P Well, for the most part, I am…just not around you, though. Oops, did I also say that too? Can I blame it all on auto-correct? No?…damn. Oh, and I just realized I had started another message when you said I could call. Double damn. I'll wait here humbly till you say it's okay…SAY IT…now…right there…come on…say it already. Hhrmph!**

Sam felt happier than he ever knew was possible as he read the message a second time. To cut through the bull and to mess with Gabriel's head, Sam called instead of sending another text.

"Holy fuck!” Gabe's voice was sliding and sinking deliciously into Sam's ear. “I swear I jumped two feet when the phone rang."

“So, what are you wearing?” Sam teased…showing he could be just as silly. But the silence on the other end told him maybe it wasn't taken as a joke. “Sorry…I blame auto-correct too.”

The erotic sound of Gabe's laughter rumbled through the speaker, making Sam's balls churn. “I'm wearing Spiderman boxers and a white tank top…fyi.”

Images of being bent over the sink counter being fucked by a man in Marvel merchandise played through Sam's brain. Only Gabe could make joke boxers pornographic. "Wanna know what I'm wearing?"

He heard Gabriel gasp, “Umm…hell, yes.”

Sam smirked. “Soap bubbles and skin.”

Silence.

“You are such a brat, Samson.”

Sam held the phone to his ear while he finished unloading the dishwasher. “So what are you planning to have for supper? We just ordered some pizza and beers.”

“Are you trying to be cruel?”

“Why?”

"I was lazy and didn't want to order out, so I just got room service. Boring cheeseburger and fries."

"Well, you probably wouldn't like the pizza anyways. Dean is always yelling at me for polluting it with my pineapple and anchovies."

THUD!

“Gabe? What was that?”

“That was me falling to the floor in awe as well as to throw a tantrum.”

“Why?”

“Because you like my favorite pizza, Samshine.”

“Really?”

"No, I'm just trying to impress you by giving myself a concussion and lying."

“Brat.”

“Asshat.”

“Asshat?” Sam's smiling lips pressed against the cell phone's screen at that. “Really?”

"Hey, it rhymed…sue me."

Sam chuckled as he transferred the dirty dishes from the sink to the dishwasher. “So what other plans do you have for the night? Will you and Cass hang out? Dean and I will probably veg on the sofa and find a movie on Netflix.”

"Well, my brother is with Kevin and Charlie at some nightclub they fell in love with last night. So I'll just watch something crappy on cable and get to bed early."

“You know, Gabe…umm…if you wanted to…you could watch the movie with us.”

“Like come over there?”

"No, just astral project yourself into the house," Sam said with snarky sarcasm.

“Touche! But then I'd have to get clothes on…and my Spidey boxers are so freakn' comfy.”

"Really? You're choosing underwear over free pizza, beer, and Netflix?"

"Hmm, you do make a convincing argument, Mr. Winchester. Now the next question would be, do you think I could get away with leaving the hotel in boxers and a shirt?"

“Sure. It's warm enough out. Do it.”

“See you're already leading me down a path of ill dispute, Samshine.”

Sam's laughter echoed around the kitchen. “I am not leading you…you already started walking down it. I'm merely keeping you company.”

"Note to self: Gabriel, do not try to win against a lawyer."

“Damn right. Now get your web-slinging butt over here. Pizza and beer should arrive in ten minutes.”

“Yes, sir!”

Shit! It should be illegal for Gabriel to call Sam sir…especially how it was making him want to do many bad things with the sexy short-stack. Sam hit the end button on the phone and started the dishwasher.

As he headed back to the living room, the sound of the machine whirring to life trailed behind.

When Sam walked into the room, he found Dean sprawled out on the sofa watching an older episode of _Changing Homes_. A baby faced Gabriel and Cass showed up on the screen and caused Sam to chuckle. “Whoa! I remember that one.”

Startled, Dean jumped and promptly fell off the sofa, “Dude! You need to make more noise when you enter a room. Dammit, Sam, I think I might have bruised something.”

Sam just plopped next to his brother as Dean got back up. "Oh, by the way, I kinda invited Gabe over to watch a movie."

Dean glared over at him, “Dammit! I was going to strip down to my boxers! Now I have to stay clothed. Thanks a lot, Sammy.”

The hated version of Sam's name had been used on purpose. "It's Sam, and you still could. In fact…well…I…Gabe might be coming over in Spiderman boxers and a shirt only."

“Are you trying to hit that dude?” Dean asked in mock horror. “Normally, you are all about empty houses and alone time.”

Sam blushed. "I'm not trying to 'hit' anyone. We were talking, and he mentioned Cass had gone out to some nightclub with Kevin and Charlie, and he was all alone."

Dean instantly sat up very straight, “What nightclub?”

“No clue, Gabe didn't say.”

“Son of a Bitch!”

Hazel eyes widened in shock, “Are you trying to hit the carpenter?”

It was Dean turning red this time. “Shut up and just text Gabe for the name. I'm sure he'd be happy to know he'll have you all to himself tonight.”

“What if I didn't want to be alone with him?” Sam asked with a nervous, squeaky voice.

“Dude! You two were damn near drooling away on each other all day. You'd be a fool not to take advantage of that.”

“Yeah…uhh…yeah. You're right.” Sam's fingers still shook, though, as he sent the text to Gabe.

**WinS83:**

**Hey Spidey, Dean wants to know the name of the nightclub so he can go hit on your brother. Also, it would appear it will just be you and me eating pizza, drinking beer, and umm…Netflixing.**

A reply was almost instantaneously sent back.

**GNovak215:**

**The Cave, 1200 Oread Ave, Lawrence. I might have to pull off to the side of the road till this grin goes away. I can't see out of my eyes.**

The second Sam shared the address Dean split, and soon the sound of the '67 Chevy Impala roaring to life was heard.

**WinS83:**

**Dean is gone.**

The doorbell rang at the same time the message sent. Sam laughed as he sprinted to the front door and opened it…oh, the pizza.

The delivery man smiled up at him, “Hey, here is your pineapple and anchovies, and the plain cheese. The beer is back in a cooler in my car.”

Sam took the two pizza boxes and set them on the coffee table while the delivery guy ran for the drinks.

As he waited by the door, Sam saw a familiar SUV pull up behind the other vehicle. He couldn't get rid of the goofy grin on his face when Gabe made an appearance. Sam quickly took the beer and gave the college kid the cash for the pizza plus a seven-dollar tip.

Gabe came closer and soon stood at the door, beaming up at Sam. "Hey, Samsquatch."

“Hey, Gabelstiltskin,” Sam teased back with his own goofy nickname for Gabe.

Gabriel stared up at Sam in surprise, “No ones ever returned the favor before. You just popped my alternate name cherry.”

As dirty images filtered unconsciously through his head, Sam's hands shook so much the beer bottles rattled. “Uhh…come in.”

It was like passing by the sun as the sexy munchkin walked past Sam's leaning body and into the house.

_Just breathe…just breathe._

So maybe if any cops were on the road, Dean would have been pulled over for speeding. His only defense being that he was an excellent driver who could control it…oh, and that there was a freakn' sexy man waiting at a nightclub he needed to see again.

Parking by The Cave was a bitch, but fate seemed on Dean's side as someone pulled out right near the building. SCORE! He maneuvered Baby into the spot and locked up.

Thank goodness the nightclub didn't have a specific dress code because Dean had a paint-speckled and splattered AC/DC shirt on, and his jeans weren't in any better shape. Little did he know just how hot all that made him look.

The place was loud with chatter and thumping music. Strobe lights and swirling colors assaulted his eyes, and Dean remembered why he hated nightclubs. It was also a testament to how much he liked Cass that he would even show up to one.

Searching around the den of so many iniquities, Dean spotted the long red hair of their host. Charlie was dancing groin to groin with some chick…well, it was more making out than dancing. And where the host was there had to be...BINGO! Cass was at a table nearby, sipping on a beer bottle laughing with the other designer, Kevin Tran.

BOING! Instant hardon.

Unlike Dean, Cass had changed into other clothes. Black jeans, black t-shirt with a faded image of Malcolm Young. Well hell if he and Cass didn't match tonight. Dean tried to walk casually to the table and act like it was a happy accident he happened to be there too, "Hey! Wow, fancy meeting you guys here."

Startled blue eyes stared up at him. "He...Hello, Dean.”


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

( - - - - - indicate change of POV)

Kevin Tran looked from one man to the other. The sexual tension was so strong it was like walking through a humid summer day in Florida. “Ummm…I'm going to find Charlie.”

Neither noticed Kevin leaving as green eyes stared into blue.

“Can I…”

“Would you like…”

They both stopped talking.

“Is it okay if…”

“You can si…”

Shit! It happened again.

They were silent for almost a minute as each was afraid it would happen a third time.

Dean raised his hand in the air to signify he was about to speak, “Can I join you?”

Cass nodded and pulled out a chair, “Of course.”

If standing a few feet apart had sparked a shit storm of tension, practically sitting shoulder to shoulder almost ripped a hole in the space-time continuum.

"Want a beer?" Cass asked with a gravelly voice.

_No, I want you…not alcohol._ But of course, Dean didn't say that and instead just nodded, "Sure, that would be great."

Cass got up and headed over to the bar, and Dean couldn't help watching every step the guy made. Like he'd be able NOT to. Soon the sexy blue-eyed carpenter returned with two beers.

“Here you go.”

Dean took the cold bottle and smiled, “Thanks.”

His eyes watched how the brown glass pressed into those pink lips…the rounded opening pushing past. The way Cass' hand clutched the glass base and tilted it high…the way the beer gushed down that sexy throat making the flesh undulate with each swallow.

HELL!!

When his hands moved his own bottle to his lips, Dean's brain replaced the cold glass for a mental image of Cass' warm cock. His eyes closed, imagining he was on his knees before the dark-haired beauty and slurping away.

"Hey, Dean! Whoa, awesome to see you here," Charlie's bubbly voice said, shattering the moment.

Dean sputtered, and beer sprayed everywhere. Fuck! He grabbed a napkin mopping up his mess as he glanced sheepishly at her, “Hey, Charlie.”

The redhead winked at him before looking over and smiling at Cass, “Well, this is fate. I was coming back to let you know I was leaving…and Kevin asked to tag along.”

Cass gaped, “But you're my ride?”

“Hence the fate part.” She turned to Dean, “Could you drive our beloved carpenter home, sir?”

Dean was the one gaping now. “Umm…sure.”

"Settled. Now excuse me fellas I have a hot chick to take back to my bed." Charlie waved as she practically ran through the crowd to where a brunette and Kevin waited.

“Why do I feel like I've been dumped?” Cass asked, watching the three walk out of the building.

“Well, at least you've been dumped on my lap so…” Dean stopped talking as soon as he heard what his mouth had uttered.

He grimaced, “Well…in my car.”

Cass' grin was wide, and those blue eyes twinkled like sapphires. "What kind of car does my behind get to be dumped into tonight?"

Dean was grinning now too, “Your butt gets to enjoy the stylish, classic beauty of a 1967 tuxedo black Chevy Impala in mint condition. Built from the bottom up by yours truly. I call her, Baby.”

“You built a car?” Cass looked in awe at him.

"Well yeah. For as long as I can remember, we've lived next door to my Uncle Bobby, who owned a garage. I was always fascinated when he brought work home. I was constantly out there pestering him with questions. As soon as I was old enough to work, he hired me immediately. Been an employee at _Singer Collision and Auto_ ever since. Now my dad had owned an Impala when he was younger, but it had gotten totaled in an accident. I would always think about how I would have rebuilt it had I been around. So a few years ago, with having all the tools to use at the garage and some extra money to save up for the parts…I thought why the fuck not. Dad and Bobby helped, of course, but it was mostly my blood, sweat, and tears that brought Baby to life."

Cass nodded in approval, "Awesome. A similar thing happened to me. My Dad was always creating stuff from scratch. For being a Pastor, he's also a kick-ass carpenter and engineer. Everything he made just blew my mind. I always used to watch him work, and as soon as I could, I was right there helping." A mournful look passed over those blue eyes. "That was until I finally came out to him. Then he barely spoke to me."

“Oh hell, Cass! I'm sorry.”

“Eh, what can you do…I'm happier being me even if it meant losing my Dad in the process.”

Dean shook his head, “Dang. I guess Sam and I got super lucky. Mom and Dad freaked a bit…especially when we both came out, but they were always loving. I mean, we couldn't fuck someone in front of them, but they never hindered us from going out knowing it would probably be happening. Mom would just say to be careful.”

Cass played with the bottle cap, “Man, that would have been awesome. It's a shame I won't get to meet your parents. You think they're going to be okay with you surprising them with the remade room?”

"Oh yeah! For the last ten years, whenever Mom would walk into the living room, she'd let out a sigh. She would always look around and say, 'I wish I had enough money to redo this.' So I know she'll be thrilled with whatever Kevin has designed."

“Yeah, true. So do you…”

Cass' sentence was cut off when a man in a suit walked over to their table, staring hopefully at the carpenter, “Hey, care for another dance?”

Dean felt a growl of jealousy roar through his chest, wanting to tear apart the apparently British asshat.

“Uhh…thanks for the ask, Mick, but I was actually about to head to the dancefloor with Dean.”

The dark-haired Brit glanced over at Dean and grimaced, "Oh, I see. Well, I'm at the bar if you want to hang out later. I…I really enjoyed our conversation last night."

A blush spread across Cass' face, “Uhh, yeah. That was…a fun time.”

Mick's pale-green eyes caressed down Cass' entire body. "Yes, it was."

Wanting to get rid of the guy, Dean stood up and moved behind Cass. Leaning down, he bit an earlobe and purred, “Ready, baby?”

Two jaws dropped at that, and it just made Dean grin even bigger. Mick's shock turned to anger, and Cass' blue eyes went from awe to liquid fire. "Yeah, let's go."

They left the frustrated Brit standing by the table as they fought their way to the dancefloor. There were so many bodies gyrating in the small space it was making Dean feel a bit claustrophobic. Wanting to keep track of his dance partner, he wrapped an arm around Cass' waist and held on tight.

Yep, had too.

“So what's the story of Mr. Pip back there?” Dean asked, leaning his lips against Cass' ear to be heard over the music.

Cass looked embarrassed, “I was an idiot last night. Horny as hell, and I might have this accent kink. I let Mr. God-save-the-Queen over there suck me off in the bathroom.”

Dean smirked, “Did he hold his pinky up when he did?”

The sexiest laughter surrounded Dean and made him want to groan.

Cass actually had to wipe away tears from laughing so hard, “I can't be sure, but I think he might have.”

For the next twenty minutes, their bodies moved in sync as they held snippets of conversation. It was as if the whole universe had fallen away from around them…even amid the loud music, the other people and the strobe lighting.

“Dammit, Janet! I love you!” Gabe and Sam both yelled out suddenly and then grinned.

“Thanks for suggesting _Rocky Horror,”_ Sam said as they watched Brad take his fiancee into his arms and kiss her.

“I'm just glad you didn't look at me with disdain. I never know who is or isn't a fan.”

"Are you kidding me? I love this movie! Hell, I even dressed up like Franknfurter for a college Halloween party."

Gabe's jaw dropped at that. “Fishnets and corset?”

Sam blushed, “Heels too.”

“Marry me…right now!” Gabe teased.

A chuckle left Sam's lips, “Yeah, yeah…if you can't love me in plaid and denim, you don't deserve me in fishnets and heels.”

A huge grin spread across Gabe's face, “So did you get lucky from wearing that? You had to!”

A tell-tale blush tinted Sam's cheeks, “Maybe.”

“SPILL IT, WINCHESTER!”

"Well, I might come off looking like a slut if I do."

Gabe gasped and turned to face Sam, “Oh, now you really have to let me hear…I'm begging you, Samshine!”

Sam paused the movie, "Well, okay. So I was like what…twenty-three. I mean, everyone is horny as hell in college. I was away from my family and was willing to experiment with anyone, no matter their sexual orientation."

A far off look filled Sam's hazel eyes as he took a sip of beer. "I had gone with my friend, Jessica, and the party was held in this supposedly haunted mansion. Jess went as Magenta, so we definitely stood out. If not for my height giving my identity away, no one would have recognized me under the wig and makeup."

Gabe grabbed a slice of pizza, “Would you happen to possess any photos of this?”

Sam grinned, "Actually, I do. Someone took pictures from the party, and mine got used in the yearbook."

“Do you have a copy?”

"At my apartment, I do…in a box somewhere."

“You need to send me a picture of it. I'll give you my email address.”

Sam laughed at the earnest expression on Gabe's face, “Yes, sir.”

Gabriel gulped at those words and with a suddenly hoarse voice said, “Continue.”

After another sip of beer, Sam obeyed. "So there was this big brute of a linebacker who everyone just called Ketch. Think his actual name was Arthur, but heaven help you if you called him that. Well, Ketch took one look at me and actually growled. He was dressed up as the Fonz from _Happy Days_. So, of course, I got hard and started thinking bad things."

“Like what?”

Sam blushed, “Really?”

“Humor me.”

"Well, they had one of those wooden banisters running down the staircase with the spiral at the bottom. Enough of a circle that I could bend over and take it."

“Hell! And did it happen?”

"Of course not. There was like a gazillion drunk college kids everywhere. Ketch grasped my arm, dragged me into the bathroom, and locked the door. My hands were gripping the sink as I looked in the mirror and watched him move behind me. I felt my black satin panties get pushed to mid-thigh and saw Ketch lean down, spread my cheeks, and press his mouth to my hole. I hadn't been rimmed before, so I think I lasted like not even three minutes. And then there I was, just gasping and losing my mind as my cum splashed onto the tiled bathroom floor."

“HOLY FUCK! That is so hot!”

"Yeah, it was. Ketch kept going forever…tongue, teeth, and greedy lips. Then when he had me slobbered up and stretched, he depantsed and shoved his cock all the way inside. I swear the whole sink started rattling with the force of his rutting. Five minutes later, he was cursing like a fiend, and I was dripping his cum from my ass."

Gabe squirmed on the sofa, "Is it wrong that I see it clear as day? Like getting to watch a memory porno."

Sam smiled in total understanding. “Hell, I'm all hot and bothered just telling the story, so I can only imagine how it would be to hear it for the first time.”

“What happened next? He suck you off? Did you guys date?”

"No. Ketch was drunk, and as soon as he blew, he redressed and left me there. I was bent over the sink, still so horny my balls ached. My panties had fallen to my knees now, and cum was running down my fishnets. I never noticed that Ketch had left the door open."

“Uh oh,” Gabe murmured, knowing where the story was heading.

“Yeah, for real. I was out of it until someone came into the room and shut the door. I looked over and saw a very shocked Dracula.”

Gabe cracked up, “Now that would make a great porno 'Frank does Dracula'.”

Sam smirked, “I didn't plan on doing anyone, though. I was horny, not dumb…well, so I thought. That was until the guy started talking and had the sexiest Louisiana accent. It was like vocal cord sex. He introduced himself as Benny Lafitte and wanted to know if I needed a hand or mouth with anything? Since I was hard, very horny, and he was willing…I was just going to get him to suck me off."

“And then what? Did you have crazy monkey sex hanging from the shower curtain?”

Sam laughed, "No. But I did date Benny for the last two years of college. We tried making it work afterward, but he loved his hometown of New Orleans, and I loved mine in Lawrence. So we just shook hands and parted ways.”

“Wow, Sam, I want to say I'm sorry, but I'm also glad it didn't work out,” Gabe confessed. “If it would have, you'd be some kick-ass dad with two kids living in the suburbs and not here with me.”

“Yeah. Definitely. I would love to have a family one day. A bit more difficult thanks to God only letting females make babies, but there is always adoption or surrogates.”

Sam grabbed another piece of pizza and restarted the movie, “How about you? Any crazy stories?”

"Depends on if you'd get offended by me having sex in a church?"

"Holy Hell! No, I'm very okay with hearing any and all details." Sam paused the movie one more time, and the 'Enter at Your Own Risk' sign was now frozen on the screen.

Gabe took a swig of beer before leaning back against the sofa, "So it wasn't like weird naughty priest shit. I was seventeen. With my dad being the Pastor…and also wanting to convert Cass and me from our sinful ways, we were forced to go to all the services. I'd sit in the back pew and try not to fall asleep. Dad would ask us questions, and we'd lose the car or something if we didn't know the answers."

Sam shook his head, “That's insane. Kind of glad my parents weren't hardcore into all that. I mean, they always believed something was out there, just not fanatically.”

Gabe grabbed another slice of pizza, “Well, that would have been heaven, but my parents were very by the book. Which was why I was at another boring service simply trying to get through it. And that was when I spotted him…this twink of all twinks. I mean, he made Jack from _Will & Grace _ look like Rambo. For some odd reason, it was so deliciously naughty. The guy smiled over at me, and I saw him write something down in his notebook."

A faraway look played across those honey-brown eyes as Gabriel got lost in the memory. “I watched him stand up and drop a folded note into my lap as he walked out. I felt like everyone knew and was staring at me. I opened the paper, and it simply said BATHROOM."

“Gabriel! A bathroom fuck during church? Naughty,” Sam teased.

"Well, no actually. I waited like two minutes and then quietly left the sanctuary. The lobby was totally empty when I headed over to the bathroom hallway. The guy was leaning against the wall by the door. Introduced himself as Alfie and asked what I wanted to do. Well, I suddenly had this horribly wicked idea. I told him to trust me because we would have to be very quiet. Now being the pastor's kid, I had a set of keys for every lock. So I led Alfie up the back stairs and quietly unlocked the door to the baptism tank."

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!" Sam said in shock and awe.

"Oh yes, I did. And you have to understand the real beauty of it…the baptism tank was right there behind the platform where my dad was preaching. A blue closed curtain was the sole thing keeping us hidden. Alfie's eyes had widened, and a shit-ass grin spread across his face. For the next thirty minutes, as my father preached hell and damnation, I not only got sucked off by Alfie but also fucked him. The best part came that night when Dad asked me about his sermon. I could tell him everything since I had heard it all while having my fun."

Sam playfully bowed to Gabriel, “Okay, so your story wins hands down! Helllll! And yeah, I now know what you mean about visualizing memory porn…I could see it all so clearly. You were hot.”

Gabe chuckled, “How big was my cock? You make it big?”

“Like the snake in the garden of Eden big,” Sam teased.

“Mhmm, Amen.”

“Euro Mickey is still staring at you, dude,” Dean said as they sipped another beer at the table.

Cass was careful when looking over at the bar, and the Brit was very clearly staring. "Shit! I was sure us dancing as much as we had would have made him understand. I hate having to be mean to someone. It wasn't his fault, per se…I just wasn't that into him."

"We could invite him over for a three-way." Dean teased.

Those blue eyes widened as Cass tried to figure out if Dean was being serious. The smirk that followed showed that it had been a joke. Cass let out a relieved sigh, "I won't lie and say I never had one of those, but I'm not into it now."

"Holy hell…you had a threesome?!"

Cass blushed, “Well technically it was a foursome…but it happened back in college.”

Dean scooted closer, “Okay, I need details…like now.”

“And what do I get if I tell my tale? I think you should share one in return.”

A smile stretched across Dean's face, “Fine. You show me yours, and then I'll show you mine.”

After one more sip of beer, Cass leaned forward so he wouldn't have to speak loud for Dean to hear. "So like I was what…twenty-one I think. Not to be vain, but I was hot at that age. I was experimenting a lot back then with both men and women. I knew I liked dick more, but at that age, if a female offers up her ass, you're going to take it."

Cass chuckled at some distant memory, "So the first roommate I had was this crazy, tech wizard named Ash. I mean he had hacked into the school's computer system…and not to do anything bad just because he was bored. Well, he was caught doing something similar and got expelled at the end of freshman year. Sucked since I really liked him. I returned for my sophomore year and had no roommate yet. I was so hoping somehow I would be one of the lucky asses that got a dorm room to myself. NOPE!"

Dean felt a bit jealous at whatever fond memory was causing an even wider grin to spread across Cass' face.

"I was lying on my bed, and the door opened. In walked a sexy black-haired, blue-eyed beefcake. Cain Mullen had this air about him…like kick ass now and take names afterward. He was so intense.” Cass squirmed and took a swig of beer, “During my freshman year, I was the one to get laid by whomever I wanted…but now, with Cain, he was the hot thing on campus. Annoyed me at first until I found there was a perk to being his roommate…I got the extras. I tell you, I'm surprised my dick didn't fall off that second year."

It was Dean's turn to squirm. “Fuck! So I assume he was responsible for setting the infamous foursome in motion.”

Cass took another sip and nodded, "Yeah. Even though I fucked both men and women, I started to seriously crush on Cain. Like _Penthouse Forum_ would have gasped at some of my thoughts. So it was the end of a great year, and we had just finished our finals. To celebrate, we hopped in a taxi and headed to a local bar. We both were twenty-one by then, and we could drink all we wanted. These two sisters, Abby and Amara, came over to check us out. Cain was more bi than I was, so he loved the boobs and soft skin. I was only into it because of his boundless enthusiasm and the hope that maybe I'd get some accidental contact with him."

Dean nodded, "I've used that move a few times in high school and college."

"Well, then you know that it works as long as you don't start eye fucking the person."

“Eye fucking?”

Cass leveled such a sex-laced look across the table that Dean's hands shook, causing his beer bottle to tip and spill. Blue eyes turned from pornographic back to normal as Cass grinned, “That was an eye fuck.”

“Hell!” Dean gulped a bit still messed up, “I think I should have asked for dinner first.”

As Cass suddenly stood up and walked to the bar, confused green eyes followed. Dean was just even more befuddled when Cass returned and placed a bowl full of nuts in front of him.

“There you go, Mr. Winchester. Dinner is served.”

It was Dean's turn to eye fuck Cass, "If I wanted to put nuts in my mouth, Mr. Novak, it wouldn't be that kind."

Cass gulped, “Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show, I highly recommend you do. So much fun and helllll! Tim Curry as Franknfurter is hot! Here is a link to my favorite part of the movie. Yum! Sam Winchester would be just as sexy in the roll lol. [The Rocky Horror Picture Show's Sweet Transvestite ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bc80tFJpTuo).


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

( - - - - - indicate change of POV)

“Are you going to eat that?” Gabe asked while pointing to the last slice of pineapple and anchovy pizza.

Sam pushed the box over to him, “No, I'm stuffed. Go for it.”

Gabriel's eyes shut in utter enjoyment after taking a bite. “Mhmm, I don't get why people don't love this?! It's like sweet and savory in one.”

“I totally agree.”

On the TV, the narrator of _Rocky Horror_ was speaking. **"There are some who say life is but an illusion. Then our reality is just a figment of our imagination. If this is so, then Brad and Janet are quite safe. But the departure of their host and his creation left them both feeling uneasy."**

Gabe turned to stare at the TV and smiled as a darkened room with a canopy bed appeared on the screen. Behind the sheer curtains of the bed, Franknfurter was pretending to be Janet while attempting to seduce Brad. "Oh man, this part was my second favorite in the entire movie."

Turning to Sam, Gabriel quickly said, “You be Frank…I'll be Brad.”

Sam grinned, “Okay.”

So as the characters said their lines, the two men's voices matched word for word.

"Oh, Brad! Darling, it's no good here. It will destroy us."

Sam's high-pitched female voice was so spot on that Gabriel almost forgot the lines. With a deeper voice he replied, "Don't worry, Janet, we'll be away from here in the morning."

Sam grabbed Gabriel's arms, “Oh, Brad, you're so strong and protective.”

They over-exaggeratedly kissed then, as Janet and Brad were doing the same.

Gabe shoved Sam away when Brad was seen holding a wig, “You!!!”

The girly voice turned to a perfect Franknfurter impression as Sam smirked, “I'm afraid so, Brad. But isn't it niiiicceeee.” Sam pushed Gabriel down onto the sofa and straddled his legs.

He shoved Sam away again, “Why you! What have you done with Janet?”

An innocent look took over those hazel eyes, “Oh nothing. Why? Do you think I should?” Sam lowered down till they were eye to eye while Frank did the same to Brad.

Pretending to be horrified, Gabe exclaimed, “You tricked me! I wouldn't have…never…never…never!”

Sam slowly pushed Gabriel backward and kissed down his neck. "Oh I know, but it isn't all bad, is it? Not even half bad…I think you really quite enjoyed it."

As those lips continued, Gabriel started moaning for real.

“Oh…so soft,” Sam said between kisses.

“Stop it! Stop it!” Gabe half-heartedly mumbled Brad's lines before moaning more. And then just like Brad, he sat up and yelled, “JANET!”.

\- - - - -

Sam grimaced at how close to his ear Gabe had screamed. “Shhh! Janet's probably sleeping by now, do you really want her to see you like…this?!” He grabbed Gabriel's calves, flung them over his shoulders, and leaned down.

So maybe they forgot their lines then. Yeah, because the actors kept speaking, but Gabe and Sam just stared into each other's eyes…their cocks positioned perfectly to feel that they were both hard.

On the TV, **Franknfurter glared hungrily down at Brad, “Janet needn't know, I won't tell.”**

**Brad let out a sigh, “Well, promise you won't tell…”**

**“On my mother's gra…mmphfh!” Frank slid all the way down Brad's cock and sucked hard.**

**Riff Raff's voice suddenly interrupted the delicious scene to tell Franknfurter that Rocky had escaped. And as Franknfurter said, “Cooooming…”** Sam leaned down to press his lips to Gabe's and initiated a kiss.

Hips started gyrating as the scene moved to Janet fretting in her bedroom, and the kiss turned from soft and needy as Rocky raced around in the rain.

“Mhmm! Oh hell, Gabe!” Sam moaned as the friction increased between their bodies.

Gabe added fingers and fire to the rubbing cocks by cupping Sam's denim-clad dick. "Sammmmm, fuck! What are you doing to me?!"

Sam's teeth nipped an earlobe, “That's my dick YOU'RE touching…so, Gabriel…what the fuck are YOU doing to ME?!”

Suddenly _Let it be_ by the Beatles blared into the air.

"Umm, Sam…" Gabe panted, "…I think your cell phone is ringing."

“Fuck it…I'm otherwise occupied.” Sam kissed down the deliciously warm neck, all the while rubbing his cock into Gabe's palm.

When the phone stopped ringing only to start again, Gabriel reached out and picked it up. “Says a Mary Winchester is calling.”

"Shit!"

Sam quickly got up and took the phone. He pouted at the loss of Gabe's hand as he stumbled a few feet away from the tempting man and hit the accept button. "Hey, Mom. I'm here."

"You sound out of breath? You and Dean weren't jumping off the top step onto the mattress again?"

"Mom, that happened one time back when I was in middle school." As Sam moved to Bobby's kitchen, he hit the speaker button so he didn't have to hold the phone to his ear. The sound of his mom's voice echoed out into the room.

"I know, but I love teasing my boys."

“How did the flight go? How is the cruise ship?”

“Long and wonderful. We can never thank you guys enough for all this.

Gabe came into the kitchen then, and Sam almost dropped the phone, "G…Good to h…hear."

A wicked hand slid down Sam's chest as Gabriel whispered, “Oh, your mom's voice is very pretty.”

Sam watched as Gabe moved around and pressed that sexy short body tightly against his back. HELL! With their height differences, that denim-covered cock was rubbing his upper thigh. And FUUUCCCKK! A hand reached around and was now pushing past the top of Sam's jeans.

“So what's up over there?” Mary asked.

Sam actually did drop the phone at that…and without thinking, he bent down to grab it. This, of course, unintentionally pushed his ass back against Gabriel's body.

Both men froze.

“Sam?…hey, Sam? Did we lose connection?” Mary asked.

A shaky hand lifted the phone as Sam stood back up and took a few steps away from Gabe, “No, I just dropped the phone, mom.”

“Oh. Well, is Dean around? Was going to just say a quick hello to him too.”

Not thinking, Sam blurted out, “No, umm, he's out with Cass.”

“Really? Who's Cass? Someone we've met?”

He grimaced at his slip up, “Umm no. Someone he met at work.”

“Hmm…well, tell him I said be careful and not to jump into anything too fast.”

Sam had to laugh at the irony of his mom wanting HIM to tell that to Dean. “Will do.”

“Love you, Sam. We'll call in a few days to check in. Bye, baby.”

“Bye, Mom. Love you too.”

Sam hit the end button before turning around and staring at his sexy tempter.

Gabriel smiled sheepishly, “Umm…I think maybe watching _Rocky Horror_ alone might not have been a good idea.”

“Uhh, yeah. I don't normally go that far so fast.”

“Ditto. I think I actually might have lost my mind a bit back on the sofa. Especially when you grabbed my legs and…oh fuck…” Gabe looked down and saw a re-hardening happening. “Maybe I should leave.”

Annnnnnddddd now Sam was looking there too.

The problem was he didn't want Gabriel to leave. Just once in his life, Sam wished to be irresponsible. He had never craved anyone this badly before. "Gabe…I…umm…please stay."

The soft pleading of Sam's words was almost Gabriel's undoing. "Sam…I've only met you this morning. And yes, we have a freakn' crazy connection. I'm more attracted to you than anyone in my life…but it hasn't even been a day. We just need to clear our heads and make sure we know what we're doing…and then we can go further. I'm here all day tomorrow too.”

Sam pouted, “Stop being so damn realistic.”

"Hey…hey now." Gabe moved over carefully and tilted Sam's face down so their eyes met. "I would love to stay all night and not sleep…to be limping in the morning for many fun reasons. So I'm not saying no forever…only for right now. Let's just call it a night before we move too fast."

"But why can't you stay." Sam tried not to sound whiny, but it happened anyway. "We could just sit on separate sofas…got plenty of beer left."

\- - - - -

Gabe felt gushy since he never really had anyone want him that much before. “Well, maybe. But there would have to be no more role-playing.”

“Yep…no more legs on my shoulder, nor leaning down to kiss you,” Sam stated with a smirk.

“Dammit, Janet!”

“Please just stay until the end of the movie.” Sam then sent Gabriel the biggest puppy-dog eyes ever hoping to sway him. “I promise to be…good.”

Gabe knew he was going to regret it but gave in anyway. “Fine. I'll stay…but only until the end of the movie. It's been a crazy day, though, so I might not last that long.”

Sam's face light up with joy, “Same, but at least then I can say we slept together.”

Hell! Sam was too damn cute for Gabriel's sanity. “Come on, Mr. Sandman, Franknfurter is waiting.”

They grabbed some more beer then from the fridge before heading back to the living room. The name gasping scene in the movie began just as they sat down.

**“Janet?!”**

**“Dr. Scott!”**

**“Janet!!”**

**“Brad!”**

**“Rocky?!”**

**“Janet?”**

**“Dr. Scott?!”**

**“Janet!!”**

**“Brad…”**

**“Rocky?!”**

**“Janet.”**

**“Dr. Scott.”**

**“JANET!”**

**“BRAD!”**

**“Rocky! Listen…” Franknfurter glared at his blond creation, “I made you…and I can break you just as easily.”**

Gabe thought to himself that his own sexy Franknfurter could easily do the same to him…but oh, what a way to go.

Cass stood in the men's bathroom with his dick out, trying to get urine from the engorged appendage. It wasn't working too well.

Fuck! He was going to have to use a stall and take care of this monster before his bladder exploded.

As he thought of the green-eyed man waiting for him at the table, his situation only got harder…literally. Hell! He almost wished Dean would have decided to come along to the restroom and initiate something.

Not that he was generally into bathroom sex…last night with Mick had been unplanned…but tonight he was more than ready if Dean Winchester would choose to do anything. Thank goodness there were no other bathroom occupants, so Cass didn't need to tuck in before heading to a stall.

Perhaps he should have, though, because the main door swung open halfway there.

Shit!

Mick stood there, almost drooling at the exposed cock. "Well, this is fortuitous."

That sexy British accent was also not helping matters, but Cass didn't want to just use the guy again like that. Mick was actually a decent human being and deserved better. Besides, after hanging out with Dean…something felt off. Like he was waiting for something better.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that again." He looked apologetically at Mick but felt a bit foolish because his cock was still sticking out. "I'm sort of with someone."

Ugh, now lies were added in the mix. Cass hated lying.

Mick moved closer and reached out to grab the hard flesh. “He wouldn't have to know. I can't stop thinking of you. I'm just asking for one more taste. Please. I can make it really good for you.”

Cass was frozen at the touch and at seeing Mick slink down to the floor.

He was mesmerized as those pink lips moved closer and closer.

And very tempted to say yes when that tongue flicked out to lick off a drip of precum from the tip.

Hell! What could be the damage of just one more blow job? Right?

As he was thinking this, the door opened again, and this time a shocked looking Dean Winchester stood there staring at the two men. Slightly accusing green eyes glared at Cass and…fuck! If that didn't make him feel oddly like shit. "Dean…I…"

“Hey, didn't mean to interrupt your fun, I'm just going to head home.”

Dean didn't even give Cass a chance to explain anything…simply turned around and left.

SHIT! And didn't that deflate his cock.

Feeling sick to his stomach, Cass slid out of Mick's hand. "I'm sorry, dude. I just can't."

Mick looked crestfallen. “Don't worry about it…seems to be my lot in life.”

"Hey, stop that. I won't say there is someone for everyone, but you have so much to offer…hell, your accent alone should get you laid twice a day."

Standing back up, the Brit moved to the sink. “I'm too shy for that shit. That's why when we hit it off, I got hopeful. You better run after your boyfriend and explain. I'm sorry if I messed things up. He seemed really pissed.”

Cass gulped, “I don't have the right to race after Dean. I'll try to say something when I see him at work tomorrow.”

The bathroom door was halfway opened when Mick paused and turned back towards Cass. "If he wouldn't have walked in, would you have let me…"

“Yeah…I think I would have.”

Sadness filled those pale green eyes, “Of course. Bye, Cass.”

"Bye, Mick."

Cass stood there with his limp dick still hanging out. He sighed and headed back to the urinal, "Well since my cock issue is gone, I might as well pee before I call for a cab."

Dean's foot was pressing a bit too hard on the Impala's gas pedal as he raced back to Bobby's.

He felt so foolish falling for the whole good guy spiel Cass had been spewing. He should have known Cass was lying. Probably slept around like a slut wherever the show filmed. At least he had found out before he did anything foolish. Like saying fuck it and walking to the bathroom to initiate some stall fun.

The image of the British douche bag on the floor licking Cass' cock was tormenting his brain, though. Yes, the visual of it had been like a hot, virtual reality porno, but still…grrrrr!

Fuck! He had really connected with the damn carpenter…actually thought for once he could have some fun that didn't end up with regret afterward.

Hell! Maybe he should have taken sloppy seconds from Cass. Apparently, the stupid jerk was good enough to make men want to get another taste.

Dean's hands gripped the wheel even harder so not to turn the damn car around and do just that. "Have some self-respect, man!"

Since he knew the show's truck would be turning up in a few hours anyway, Dean parked in an empty spot on the street. He so wished the show would have been lax with their normal policy of making the homeowners stay in the other house while filming took place. It was a bit odd sleeping in Bobby and Ellen's bed, but oh well…rules were rules.

When the front door to the Singer house was opened, Dean was greeted with the sight of two guys fast asleep on the sofa. Gabriel's legs were draped over Sam's lap as his brother's hands laid across the decorator's knees.

On the television, four people were strutting around on a stage in fishnets and corsets. Dean grinned… _Rocky Horror._ He grabbed the last unopened beer bottle from the coffee table and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

Cass knocked on his brother's hotel room door again but got the same outcome.

Nothing.

_Fuck! Of all nights for the little shit to go to bed early!_

As much as he felt like a dick for doing it, Cass pulled out his cell phone and dialed Gabe's number. He desperately needed to talk to someone.

The thing was…there was no song playing behind the closed door. And then it hit him, "Gabe never came back from the Winchester's. Just great, I have a case of blue balls, and my brother gets laid by that long-haired Philistine. Peachy!"

Cass was about to end the call when a groggy Gabe answered, “Hello? Cass? What time is it?”

“After midnight. Where are you?”

A gasp was heard before the sound of Gabe moving swiftly off something, “Hell! I fell asleep at Sam's. Fuck! He is so damn sexy when he's sleeping.”

A chuckle left Cass' lips at that last bit. He could tell Gabriel hadn't meant to say that out loud. “So did you end your dry spell and get some Winchester dick?”

A telling pause happened.

“Holy hell, you did?! You got into Sam's pants?”

“Shh…let me get out to my car first.”

The sound of a door quietly opening and shutting was followed by gravelly footsteps and ending with a car door also opening and closing. “I didn't get laid, Cass. But I did go a bit further than I planned. I blame both Franknfurters.”

“You watched _Rocky Horror_ with him? Are you insane?! You know that movie is dangerous!” Cass shook his head even though his brother couldn't see. “You might as well have stripped naked and said have at me, big boy.”

Gabe's laughter echoed out of the phone's speaker, "I would have been fine, but then Sam told me about this one time he dressed up as Franknfurter. That was the exact moment when things went sideways. And then we were reciting the lines in the bedroom scene between Frank and Brad and…well, we got a bit too accurate."

Cass felt his own cock twitch at that. “Stupid idea, brother mine. Geesh, but I wouldn't mind seeing Sam in fishnets.”

“Cass!”

“Gabe! Come on…not like you have dibs on him.”

Silence.

“Oh, hell! Nooo…seriously, Gabriel?”

More silence.

“I…I…dammit, Cass! Just let me alone. I don't understand what's going on. I simply know I like Sam…a bit too much for having met the dude yesterday.”

Suddenly Cass thought about the other Winchester. He let out a sigh, “Yeah, I know what you mean.

“Whoa! You and Dean?”

Silence.

“Really, Cass? Did you two…?”

More silence.

“Hell, brother! Didn't you just screw around with someone in the bathroom last night?”

Cass felt sick to his stomach at the mention of Mick as the images of Dean walking in on them tonight replayed in his head. "Yeah. And nothing happened with Dean. We just hung out at the club a bit. He was fun to talk to is all."

"Hmmm, I didn't see him in the house, but the Impala is parked in front of mine."

Twitch! Cass' cock suddenly joined the conversation, “Well good. Glad he got back home safely. He was a bit…umm…pissed when he left.”

“What happened?”

“You don't want to know.”

“You didn't hit on him, did you?”

Cass scoffed, "Certainly not! Well, maybe a bit of mutual word flirting happened and possibly some eye-fucking but no…I didn't do more."

“But you wanted to?”

"Have you seen Dean Winchester? Of course, I did."

“Eh, can't say he's my type.”

Laughter filled the hotel's hallway, “Yeah, yeah, we both know you happen to like the tall fuckers.”

Gabe let out a long sigh, “Ugh, Cass, I think I'm in trouble here.”

“Ditto, brother, ditto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I mentioned Franknfurter seducing Brad…here is the link. [Rocky Horror Bedroom Scene ](https://youtu.be/hwi63-aC008).


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

( - - - - - indicate change of POV)

Sam woke up suddenly and couldn't move. His whole body was aching. _What the hell?!_

That was when he remembered hanging out with Gabe last night while watching _Rocky Horror_. Drowsy hazel eyes turned to see an empty half of the sofa. Apparently, Gabriel had woken up and left.

How long had he been out? The TV was off, and all the pizza boxes and beer bottles were gone. Hell! He didn't even remember falling asleep, though. They had just been sitting there trying to be good, and then BOOM…it was now!

His body was screaming at him for not only passing out on the sofa but for doing it while in an uncomfortable position. It took close to five minutes of careful stretching until he could start walking.

When he passed near the stairs, the familiar sound of Dean's soft snoring was heard from the second floor and let Sam know his brother had gotten safely back to Bobby's. He trudged to the kitchen then and saw on the microwave clock that it was only three in the morning. "Well, at least I can still get a few hours of sleep."

He grabbed a water bottle then from the fridge and headed back to the living room. As much as Dean was fine sleeping upstairs, Sam always felt weird staying in someone else's house. So he just planted his butt in the oversized recliner and cranked up the footrest. Then with a quick push backward, the chair was flat enough to make a pretty decent bed.

As Sam lay there trying to get back to sleep, a goofy grin plastered itself onto his face. He suddenly felt wide awake as he stared up at the ceiling remembering all that had happened since a certain sexy short-stack had walked into Bobby's house.

_Fuck! Gabriel Novak was just so damn beautiful!_

As images of Gabe's face swam around his brain and mixed with their time on the sofa, Sam got horny and hard. Not really conducive to sleep…but it felt wrong to jerk off in Bobby's recliner.

That made Sam laugh, "You can almost fuck a stranger on the sofa but can't masturbate on the recliner…right!"

With that logic egging him on, Sam's hand moved down and undid his jeans…pushing the denim to his knees. His fingers slid under the elastic band of his boxers to grab ahold of the hard flesh that was causing him issues. Images of being bent over in the kitchen earlier played then but with a few xxx alterations.

Like both of them being naked…and Sam being on all fours so the short fucker could reach his ass. Mhmm! His brain replayed the tactile feel of Gabriel's covered dick and used that info to create a visual one. Sam wanked fast and furious while imagining the thick cock pressing into his clenched hole as Gabe spewed off dirty phrases.

And that was it! Sam arched, causing the recliner to shake as he whimpered, “Oh, hell! Fuuuck! FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! Gaaabbbeee…mhmmm.”

Sam's whole body kept twitching and jerking around as the orgasm slammed through him. The cum left a wet patch on the front of his boxers, but by the time the sensations ended, he felt too damn exhausted to go change. So he just kicked off the jeans and closed his eyes.

With the crew showing up at seven o'clock, Sam had set an alarm on his phone for six-thirty. At least if nothing else, he'd get another three hours of sleep.

As unconsciousness slid over him, those one hundred and eighty minutes were filled with fishnets and his college Halloween party. But instead of Benny and Ketch, it was only a certain designer locked in the bathroom with him…all…night…long.

Hell! It was sink-rattling fantastic.

As Asia's _Heat of the Moment_ blared into the air, Cass slammed his hand over to the nightstand, trying to kill his phone. A few whacks later, the room fell silent again, and his throbbing head thanked him.

So maybe getting piss-faced drunk after coming back to his hotel room had been a mistake…for many reasons. One being, he now had a bill of who knows how much from room service and for raiding the minibar…and two because he had to be around loud equipment that was going to murder his brain.

He totally blamed stupid Dean Winchester for it all. Before coming to Lawrence, Kansas, Cass had had it made. Hitting countless bars in every corner of the USA and not having to call a guy back twice. But now…now he couldn't even take what was available!

Those damn green eyes had made him feel…guilty? Guilty for what? For being single and free to have some horny Brit want to touch him? Dean hadn't laid any claim. So why should Cass be the one feeling like he cheated or something?!

"Shut up, brain! It's too early for all this thinking. I need a shower and a shit-load of coffee."

Cass carefully sat up and instantly regretted it. His head felt like one of those ginormous bells from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ as it got repeatedly slammed with ten hammers. As he tried to stand, he fought the need to puke…well for a few seconds. And then he was racing to the bathroom and saying hello to the porcelain throne.

While Cass' face lay pressed to the toilet seat, he made a vow to stay the fuck away from Dean Winchester.

Two hands were pressed against the tiled wall in Bobby Singer's shower. Dean's forehead rested between them as ice-cold water slid down his spine. Hell! He just wanted to go back to bed.

Apparently, it had been a mistake to break into Bobby's liquor cabinet last night when beer wasn't cutting it anymore. He freakn' blamed _Rocky Horror_ , Franknfurter, and especially one Mr. Castiel Novak!

And just like that, the mere angry mention of the carpenter's name caused Dean's dick to instantly go from soft to rock hard.

Shit!

Why had the blue-eyed fucker picked Euro-Mickey instead of asking Dean for some bathroom fun? It was the same damn question that had lead to taking a few too many bottles of booze up to the bedroom last night and getting soused…well, after turning off the TV and cleaning up for Laurel and Hardy asleep on the sofa.

Even now, Dean was still royally pissed at Cass' hypocrisy from last night! For fuck's sake, Cass had been 'ohhh, I feel bad for using Mick' and 'I wish that guy wouldn't stare at me.' All the while, Cass had planned to drag that British douche bag back into the bathroom and…HELL!

Dean's hand slammed against the tiled wall causing him to curse in pain. “Damn that stupid carpenter anyways. Glad the sexy jerk will be out of my life by the end of today.”

Well, so said his ego and hurt feelings. His body still had other ideas for the dark-haired hunk…the proof being Dean's cock dripping precum onto the shower floor.

A knock sounded on the bathroom door then, “Dude, are you going to be in there forever? I swear if you take all the hot water, I'll be seriously pissed!” Sam growled through the wooden structure.

"Shut your pie-hole, Sammy. I'm almost done, and I'm only using cold water."

"Well hurry up, I need a shower too, and the crew will be here soon."

“Don't get your panties in a wad. Geesh! I'll be out in five minutes. Now go make me breakfast or something.”

“Go make it yourself, Jerk!”

“Bitch!”

A small smile stretched across Dean's face at the usual way any argument ended between him and his brother. He decided right then to completely ignore the idiotic slut of a carpenter and focus on the main reason for the day…his mom's happiness and giving her a fancy new living room.

Yep.

Uh-huh.

Sure.

Not going to focus on Cass at all.

Dean's dick twitched, and his hand curled around the hard, wet flesh. "I'm not stroking this cock because Cass is making me horny. Nope…I just have morning wood, and like any normal human male, I'm taking care of it in the shower. Yep."

Dean was not imagining blue eyes staring into his green ones.

Nuh-uh.

He was not thinking of the taunt thigh muscles on Cass as the buff carpenter knelt down before him in the shower.

Nadda.

He was not imagining that the heat of his own hand was Cass' mouth sucking on the hard flesh.

No way.

And he definitely didn't cum in Bobby's shower while thinking of Cass gulping down the warm, salty fluid.

Not at all.

Gabe felt so damn nervous as he parked his car on the hill leading down to the Winchester/Singer houses. A: He never, ever screwed around with people on the show before. B: He rarely went beyond a kiss on the first day of meeting someone…and C: Hell, he'd been hard all morning long, just thinking about seeing Sam again…throbbing even!

How was he going to hide any of it when the camera's started rolling? Even beyond the circus tent happening in his crotch area, Gabriel kept smiling…like glow-in-the-dark kind of smiling.

Ugh, Charlie was going to know something was up with him. Gabe looked down at his pants, “Yes, something is very up.”

Maybe he should just grab and fuck Sam senseless before shooting started. It would at least remove the horny elephant from the room. Gabe scoffed, "Yeah, right. Like once I get a taste of Sam, I'd be able to let either of us leave the bed for a month."

And shit if that didn't make his cock leak. “Great. A circus tent and now sticky underwear. Lovely.”

Gabriel got out of the car and slowly walked to the house. With each step closer, the sound and chaos of the crew setting up became louder and louder. If only he could at least see Sam before the red light was blinking over the camera…but alas, the show didn't allow the designers to talk with their team on day two until filming began.

To occupy his mind, Gabe went to his brother's work area. Cass had a pair of sunglasses on and looked like shit. "Charlie is going to kill you when she sees you."

Cass turned and grimaced, “That's what we have make-up people for…now leave me alone I'm trying to get a head start on finishing your freakn' list.”

“You know we're not allowed to do anything till nine when the cameras roll.”

“Bite me!”

Thanks to his stupid brother's long shower, Sam had barely ten minutes to get washed. But thankfully, he was used to that and had the drill down pat. He wished he could go to the apartment and pick out better clothes, though. He had just packed casual stuff, not thinking he'd actually hit it off with anyone.

Shit!

Images of Gabe's legs over Sam's shoulders made him have instant cock issues. This was going to be a hard day…a very, throbbing, hard day.

As Sam sat alone on the sofa waiting for Gabe’s arrival, a swarm of wasps flew around in his stomach.

The thing was that Sam knew Gabriel liked him. So he knew Gabe would still like him today, but thanks to a crazy bout of insecurity, Sam couldn't help but worry.

_What if Gabriel acts differently when he sees me?_

_Maybe he changed his mind about getting together with a contestant._

_Ugh!_

Sam's only hope was to hold onto Gabe's words from last night…about not doing anything now but promising to do something soon. And he was sure the same longing he had felt had also shone from those honey-brown eyes…well, he hoped so anyway.

A few seconds later, Dean came and sat on the sofa as they continued to wait. His brother was oddly silent and grumpy. Even after having consumed the regular army surplus of coffee, Dean's eyes looked weird, and his brother's body seemed all tense. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

“Nothing, Sammy, just let it go.”

He knew for sure something was up because Dean only called him Sammy when pissed at him. “You can't go on camera like this. People will think you're a serial killer. Geesh, at least smile.”

“This was just a stupid idea,” Dean said as agitated fingers tapped away on the arm of the sofa.

“What happened last night? Did Cass blow you off? Was he not there at the club when you showed up?”

Sam's eyes widened as his brother's lips actually curled into a sneer.

“Mind your own damn business, Sammy. Let's just get this day over with and get back to our apartment.”

Well, fuck! Sam stayed quiet since even he wasn't that foolish to keep asking any more questions.

At least the awkward silence was broken when the crew showed up to get the space ready for filming. Sam chose to ignore his pissy brother and helped out wherever they let him.

With each second that passed, Sam's heart started pounding even faster. He'd never been this excited to see anyone. So when nine o'clock came, he had to grip the sofa cushion to keep from bouncing…especially after the red light turned on over the camera and pointed at him and Dean.

He just sat there staring at the front door waiting for it to open and give him a glimpse of the sexy short-stack…but nothing. So Sam was shocked when two hands covered his eyes from behind, and a warm face rubbed against his cheek.

Holy Hell! Talk about an instant boner!

Gabe’s breath tickled and delighted Sam's ear as the designer teasingly said for the cameras, “Guess who?”

Sam laughed, “Santa Claus?”

The hands were removed seconds before he saw Gabe leap over the back of the sofa and plop down between him and Dean. The small fry put an arm behind Dean's shoulders but used the other hand to grab Sam's and place it on a very firm stomach. "Does this feel like a bowl full of jelly, Samsquatch?"

Under his hand, Sam felt warm skin and a racing heartbeat. He reluctantly removed his hand when Gabe went into a spiel about everything looking great upstairs. Then Gabriel “innocently” grabbed Sam's thigh, saying how impressive it was that Sam had got all the pillows sewed. That wicked hand never moved off Sam's skin, though, and somehow went unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

After going over the list of stuff to do that day, the cameras turned off. Gabe then talked to Dean a bit while Gabriel's damn hand remained lightly clutching Sam's leg. He wasn't complaining, and neither was his cock, which wanted it to move a little higher and to the right.

Sadly they eventually had to head upstairs and get started, though. They really only had some odds and ends left, so it was a pretty relaxed morning. Sam went to work on a few more sewing projects as Gabe helped Cass and Dean with the guest bedroom's new shelves.

\- - - - -

“Dean, move the right side up a skosh,” Gabe said while standing across the room, eyeballing the shelf.

“Dude, this is the fifth time I moved it a skosh…will you make up your mind already,” Dean demanded as his shoulders ached from standing in that position for so long.

Cass chuckled from the left side of the shelf, and their eyes locked for a bit before they both glared and turned away.

Dean tried very hard not to let his cock do his thinking for him. But fuck! Cass smelled of sawdust and sweat…who knew those two things were so mind-meltingly wonderful together. It just pissed him off even more.

“Cass, now move your side down a hair…perfect.”

Cass held the shelf with one hand and lifted the battery-powered drill in the other, making the correct holes. A few plastic anchors were tapped in then, followed by some nails…and boom! Shelf number one was done.

"We're doing great, guys. If we keep to this schedule, we'll be finished early. Cass just line up the rest of the shelving with that first one while I go check on how Sam is doing with the sewing projects."

The air in the room got very tense as soon as the older Novak left. Each three-foot shelf section was a different shade, so it was close quarters as Dean held the next part, and Cass moved around him to drill the holes.

The heat generated from the closeness of their bodies was maddening. Both men wanted to rub their chest to get rid of the deep ache felt there…and to rub even lower to deal with the other achy part of their anatomy.

They were still stubborn and mad, though, so they just kept silent, letting the tension grow.

It was on the last shelf when things blew up. Cass had stepped forward to drill the holes but instead had landed on Dean's foot.

“Fuckn' hell!”

“Shit! Sorry, man.”

Dean glared over, “Sorry my ass, Cass.”

“What?” Cass stood there, glaring back with arms crossed. “You think I stepped on your foot on purpose?! That's a very childish thing to believe.”

"Well, since you're just a pervy little child in a tool-belt…I wouldn't put it past you."

That was the last straw! Seeing that they were alone, Cass took the opportunity to release some frustration and punched Dean's upper arm…quite hard.

“What the fuck, Cass?!”

“That's for being an ass.”

Dean's right hand clenched, and soon it was landing an uppercut to Cass' stomach. “That's for calling me an ass and being a dick last night.”

Cass clutched the sore spot, “I wasn't a dick last night…you were. You didn't even let me explain what you had walked in on. You just up and left like a fuckn' pussy.”

WHACK!

Cass' left fist pounded against Dean's shoulder.

"Fuck me!" Dean rubbed the painful area. "You had told me you let Mick blow you in the bathroom the other night. And I walked into the SAME bathroom and saw your cock out in his hands and his damn tongue licking it. Oh yes, I was soooooo mistaken."

POW!

A fist contacted Cass' shoulder.

"Oh, hell!" Cass pressed a palm over the skin, which was probably bruising already. "I had gone to pee, ya' jackass. And I was having trouble because a certain green-eyed asshole had made me all hard by being awesome as fuck! I was walking to the stall to help myself out when Mick showed up. I don't know about you, but if a guy suddenly grabs my cock and kneels down to lick it…my first instinct isn't to yell, 'hey, stop that.'"

WHACK!

A knee moved up and rammed into Dean's stomach.

Dean was bent over in pain, and a bit of shame…that was until the anger came back, "Had I not walked in there you'd have let Mick get you off, and you know it."

WHOMP!

A knee contacted Cass' right hip.

“For fuck's sake, why shouldn't I have let him continue? I wasn't hearing any offers from anyone else, asshat!”

BOOM!

A foot moved out to swipe behind Dean's knees, causing him to fall backward to the ground.

“Why the hell do you think I was coming to the bathroom, dickwad?!” Dean growled from the prone position.

WHOOSH!

A foot moved up from the ground and contacted Cass' nether regions causing the already banged up carpenter to crumble in man pain.

Cass was gasping, "That was a low blow, Winchester. And how the hell was I to know you were coming?! I'd much rather have you over him."

“So did you let him…” Dean looked over at Cass, who was still cupping the damaged crotch.

Blue eyes latched right onto green, "No…I didn't have any issues for Mick to help with after you had left. Remember, it all started because I needed to pee and couldn't."

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, sorry I didn't stay around.”

Cass smirked over at Dean, "Well, sorry I stepped on your foot on purpose."

“I knew it!”


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

( - - - - - indicate change of POV)

Sam was sewing curtains at the dining room table when two warm arms slid around his upper body, and a familiar face rubbed against his neck.

"Hello, Sam-I-am."

The touch alone was enough to stoke the fire in Sam's gut, but when his name escaped Gabriel's sexy lips, the flames turned into an erupting volcano.

He twisted around and was instantly drawn to a similar desire shimmering in those whiskey-colored eyes. Gabe's face was dragged down then as Sam initiated a much-needed kiss. The arms that were still wrapped around his chest bear-hugged him with so much force that he almost couldn't breathe…and Sam absolutely loved it!

"Come with me tonight!" Gabe urged once the kiss finally ended. "I have another show to film in Tennessee, but then we can fly to my house right afterward. I would have a whole week off to enjoy with you there.”

Puppy-dog eyes were added to the appeal as Gabe stared hopefully at him, “Please, Sam, I want more time with you. Don't make me leave here alone."

The thought of just dropping everything seemed so scary, but Sam realized that he also wanted more time to explore what was going on between them. Besides, it wasn't like they were going to move in together…it would only be one week at Gabe's. “Okay. I'm in. I'll go.”

Sam would have been the recipient of a handsy hug and several passionate kisses had they not heard loud voices coming from the living room.

Gabe was just beaming, though. “Hell, Samshine! I'm not normally one for public lewdness, but you are making the idea seem very tempting. I'm so damn happy I could explode!”

Grinning just as big, Sam nodded in complete agreement. “Ditto, Mr. Novak.”

If filming for day two weren't about to start, they'd have snuck off to Gabe's car for some not-so-public lewdness. Instead, to distract their minds and other body parts, Sam went back to sewing while Gabe headed outside to get some fresh air.

Then once the last curtain was finished, Sam carefully carried them to the stairs and met up with a calmer Gabriel who followed him up to the work area.

When they walked into the room, Dean and Cass were sitting on the floor, smiling and laughing together. Both Sam and Gabe were happy to see their brothers out of the dark funk that they had been in earlier.

Gabe playfully glared at the non-working men, “Hey, numb-nuts, no sitting around…there's work to be done.”

Cass' hand moved lower to grab denim-clad nuts, “They aren't numb…only a bit achy.”

For some reason, Dean and Cass started cracking up at that, leaving Sam and Gabriel standing there very confused.

As the day went on, Gabe would constantly find ways to touch Sam. And when they got alone time they snuck some quick stolen kisses…and a few not so hurried. Even though they could care less if people knew about them, they were enjoying the thrill of sneaking around way too much to stop.

Before long day two was done, and it was time for Dean and Sam to check out their parents' new living room. When Sam saw the massive changes, he gasped…in a good way, though.

He was tremendously impressed with how Kevin had re-imagined the space. The teal walls looked so perfect with the white crown molding and all the new furniture. Their parents were going to love it.

Both teams came together on camera then and chatted a bit with Charlie. Ellen was still in awe over the beautiful job Gabe had done with their new guest bedroom. The second she had seen Sam and Dean, she raced over and hugged the stuffing out of them.

Once the cameras were off, everyone just hung out in the Winchester's living room for a few hours as the crew packed up the truck. It was close to eight when Bobby and Ellen said their goodbyes and headed home. Charlie and the rest of the crew left then as well, leaving behind only the Novaks and Winchesters.

For the next two hours, as the movie _Horns_ played on Netflix, Gabe and Sam hoped the other two would also leave and vice versa…but no one budged. It wasn't until the credits rolled near ten that Cass finally got up to head back to the hotel. "It was nice meeting you guys."

Blue eyes were looking mostly at Dean as Cass hesitated at the front door. When the older Winchester just sat there, though, Cass let out a sigh and left.

\- - - - -

Dean felt sick to his stomach.

After spending the day near Cass and having his ass kicked by the sexy carpenter, Dean wanted so much more. And Cass had mentioned getting hard while hanging around Dean, so that was promising, right?

His gut was saying he shouldn't let Cass leave alone, but his brain was muttering that they had only known one another less than two days…so don't do anything stupid.

One minute passed, then two. Dean's heartbeat thumped away in his chest as his head screamed so many contradictory things.

_Go!_

_No, stay!_

_Get that man!_

_Leave Cass alone!_

_At least get a kiss for fuck's sake!_

Dean licked his suddenly dry lips imagining Cass' pink flesh against them. _Son of a bitch!!_

Halfway through the curse word, he was on his feet and racing to the front door…not giving a rip what his brother and Gabe thought. He saw Cass up the street, sliding into a blue Prius, and sprinted to stop the sexy fucker from driving away.

The headlights had just turned on when Dean slammed against the hood and glared into the windshield. Cass jumped so fast the mop of dark hair whacked the ceiling of the car.

Dean tried to calm his breathing as he watched the driver's side door open, and Cass step out of the vehicle. The headlights were still on, and when Cass stood next to Dean, their shadows hugged the street.

“What's going on, Dean?”

"I…I didn't get to give you a proper goodbye." Dean's gaze shifted lower to caress those pink lips, "I'm going to miss hanging out with you, Cass."

Blue eyes practically seemed to glow as Cass stood there smiling. "Ditto. This has been the most I've ever enjoyed working on _Changing Homes_. I've never had anyone as knowledgeable as myself when it comes to constructing things. You should apply to the show…we could be carpenter rivals."

Dean took a step closer, “I don't want to be rivals, Mr. Novak.”

Cass gulped, “Oh…umm…what do you want to be then, Mr. Winchester?”

The air damn near crackled and sparked, “I want to be a few inches closer and kissing you.”

“So who's stopping you?”

Dean grinned as he made the space between them disappear. He quickly cupped Cass' face and pressed their lips together. The second their flesh touched, they were gone. Whimpers and moans rippled out as they slammed together and deepened the kiss.

Dean growled against those parted lips then as their tongues joined in on the fun. The inserted flesh just made him yearn for other things, and the urge to toss Cass onto the hood of the Prius got even stronger. "When do you HAVE to leave?"

"Hell, I can barely remember my damn name…umm…" Cass' eyes were all dilated and hazy while trying to think. "Got to get to the airport by noon tomorrow. Have another show with Gabe in Tennessee."

Dean nipped Cass' puffy lower lip…tugging on it before letting it go, “I've always wanted to know how well a Prius drives. Hear it's a very responsible car.”

A twinkle of mirth sparkled from those blue eyes, “Oh yes, everyone should drive in a Prius at least once in their lives. I could take you for a ride.”

The air suddenly turned to flames, “I'd like being taken for a ride, Mr. Novak…but I'd also enjoy some time behind the steering wheel too. I'm a real kick-ass driver.”

Cass smirked, “I don't let just anyone drive my…Prius, Mr. Winchester. I'll need to put you through some rigorous testing before I agree to that.”

“Bring it.”

When Dean had stormed out of the house, Gabe and Sam hadn't questioned why…they were just happy to be alone. Sam got up and quickly locked the door before they fell into each other's arms.

After a few minutes of delicious kisses and touching, they discussed what they'd have to do so Sam could get away for the following week.

"I'll call work and let Zach know I need to use my vacation days. He already knows I'm a huge Rhett and Link fan. I'll simply explain that I was able to score a VIP ticket for their musical tour. Since every show was sold out already, of course, I had to buy it…was a no brainer. But it's for the Philadelphia one this week, and that means a lot of travel. We’ll just have to head over to my apartment before going to your hotel room so I can grab a few things.”

Once Sam had the story straight, he placed the call to his boss. Fortunately, it was slow at the office, so Zach was okay with the sudden request for more time off. After hanging up, Sam wrote a message for Dean about going to the Rhett and Link concert.

This way, the next time their parents called from the cruise ship, Dean could relay the fake info to them. Their mom and dad might be okay with their sons being into men, but Mary Winchester would have issues with her baby boy running off with anyone this fast.

Sam hated lying, but sometimes a guy just needed to keep some things to himself. Everyone deserved a few good secrets.

When at the apartment, Sam quickly repacked his duffel bag while Gabe sat on the bed and watched. “I love getting to see into your world, Samsquatch. Do you know that I snuck in your parents' house during filming and peeked into your childhood bedroom? And maybe, just maybe, when no one was around, I might have…laid on your bed and rubbed myself a bit.”

Pornographic images played in Sam's head at Gabe's confession. So much that he was squirming and wanting more. “Ohhhhh, very naughty, Mr. Novak. Show me exactly what you did.”

Gabe was more than happy to re-live the moment and appeared small sprawled on Sam's extra long bed. But hell, that golden-brown hair looked damn good pressed into Sam's pillow, and that short sexy body looked magnificent laying on his sheets.

He watched then as Gabriel's wicked hand moved down to rub the large bulge underneath the dark pants. Fuck! Sam nibbled on his lower lip just aching to do the same.

“Do it!” Gabriel commanded, seeing the hunger in those hazel eyes.

Sam dropped the duffle bag and dang near jumped onto the bed. His calves came to rest on the side of Gabe's head as his butt was planted right next to the spot he needed to touch. This way as he played, Sam could see Gabriel's face watching every stroke and lick.

His fingers slid up the deliciously muscled thighs then and moved to the middle. Hell! The covered cock was fully erect and easy to find..

Over and over, Sam rubbed along the hard length. The roughness of the pants' fabric only made the moment hotter.

"Oh fuck, Sam, if you want me to mess my pants keep going…otherwise, stop."

Their gazes locked together.

This was it.

Up to this point, it had been hardcore kisses and some light petting. This was the line in the sand. Did Sam want Gabriel Novak enough to continue?

The answer didn't even require much thinking time… _Hell-to-the-fuck-yes!_

Pop went the metal button.

Purr went the zipper as it was pulled slowly downward.

Swoosh went the two sides as Sam spread the material apart. And that is when Sam started to laugh so hard his bed shook with it. “What the fuck are those!”

Gabe blushed remembering which boxers had been chosen that morning. “It's all your fault, brat. I saw the word giant and thought of you.”

“Well, let's see if they're truthful or not.” Sam slid his long fingers past the slit on the boxers…and finally, skin contacted skin as he wrapped his hand around the warm, hard cock.

The boxers were completely forgotten, though, as they both moaned out, “Hell!”

Sam kept a firm hold on the cotton-covered cock as he turned around so he could lay down next to Gabe…their faces now lined up mouth to mouth. Something Sam took total advantage of as he planted a growly kiss on Gabriel's lips…all while a nice smooth stroke continued on the cock.

Two shaky hands pushed Sam away, so Gabriel didn't lose it. “Fuck…I'd rather not mess my boxers up either, Mr. Winchester.”

“What is it that you want me to do about it, Mr. Novak?” Sam asked before kissing down the stubbled chin, then the delicious neck and even further. A hardened nip poked at him through the dress shirt, and he was suddenly feeling very vampirish.

"Holy hell!" Gabe groaned out as Sam took a bite. "I…hell…I want you to do that again now…and then…mhmmm…at least take out my dick, so I don't walk around all squishy."

Sam took another bite while his fingers dragged the hard cock through the boxers' slit. His mouth watered at seeing the actual appendage in the light. He needed other Gabe flesh past his lips immediately. "Get rid of that shirt, Mr. Novak, while I enjoy some junk food."

Trembling fingers moved to undo the buttons as the command was obeyed. The fabric was tossed off the side of the bed as a curse flew out from Gabe's mouth when Sam slid lower and sucked on the waiting cock.

Fuck! It had been way too long since the last time Sam had been with anyone. He was glad for it, though, because it made the taste of Gabe's dick even more delicious. Made him also appreciate having the ability to be with someone who was so freakn' wonderful.

Gabriel's moans and groans sounded so dirty they caused Sam to have his own pants issues. His dick pressed against the zipper as he savored the cock and let his tongue flicker and rub against every inserted inch.

“Sam, shit! If…if you really don't want to…umm…taste anything, I suggest you move off now,” Gabe warned.

Sam grinned around the cock and just sucked harder.

Gabriel let out a gasp and arched upward, almost accidentally gagging Sam. "No, no, no…hell, Sam! Are you trying to kill m…" Warm cum hit the back of Sam's throat then, as the orgasm stripped Gabe of all ability to talk and think.

Seeing this amazingly controlled man turn into a pile of mush, made Sam feel crazy powerful. He loved it! He especially liked tormenting Gabe by licking the ridge under the cock head.

It was as if he was performing electroshock therapy with how much Gabriel was flopping around. Fingers yanked on Sam's hair, and legs flayed wildly, causing him to chuckle against the sensitive flesh before finally letting the cock pop from his mouth.

A wicked grin stretched across his face as he brought his salty cum coated lips to Gabe's and kissed the man. Mhmm, Fuck! It was such a turn on having the kiss taste like the same cum that had just slid down his throat.

As they kissed slow and languid, Sam had to fight the urge to rut his hips against Gabriel's thighs and make a mess of his own.

Reluctantly, though, Sam broke off the kiss and pressed his face into the crook of Gabe's warm neck. “I want to keep you here all night.”

“I'd love that, but what about Dean? Isn't he your roommate? He might come back here after getting his stuff from your parents' place. As you are supposed to be flying out to Philadelphia for that Rhett and Link concert, he might have some questions.”

“Ugh…brothers.”

“We could go to my hotel room and carry on my wayward Sam from there.”

Sam clasped Gabe's hand and moved it down to his crotch, “How far away is this hotel room of yours, Mr. Novak?”

“Too damn far, Mr. Winchester,” Gabriel growled as fingers closed around the denim-clad cock.

“Oh, fuck, Gabe…shit!”

“We have to make a choice, Sammy. Are we losing it here or losing it there? We'd have a bit more time at the hotel since I wouldn't have to return for my stuff.”

Sam rolled his hips into the exploratory hand. "What are you going to do to me tonight? How far are we planning to go."

An almost shy look passed over Gabe's flushed face. “Don't tease me about this, but I'd rather we just messed around tonight. Then our first time would be at my place when we'll have days to relax and enjoy it better.”

Sam's fingers softly caressed down Gabriel's jawline. "I like that idea too…and it will make the explosions even bigger when we finally go there."

Moving, so those warm fingers passed nearer to pink lips, Gabriel nibbled on Sam's thumb.…sucking it in as honey-brown eyes latched on to hazel.

"You are not making it easier to leave, Mr. Novak." Sam's dick twitched at the warm suction.

A groan of raw frustration rippled in the air as the finger was let go, and Gabe quickly got off the bed. "Get away from me, Satan."

Sam laughed, “Look who's talking, Beelzebub!”

Gabe's cock was reluctantly re-tucked behind two layers of clothing, and the discarded shirt was picked up to sadly cover the sexy naked chest. “I can't wait to get you in my house. Don't expect to leave the structure the entire time.”

“Isn't the phrase usually 'Don't expect to leave the bedroom'?”

As the last button went back in place on the shirt, Gabe sidled up to Sam. "I don't plan on keeping things only in the boudoir. I'm an equal-opportunity type lover. In my perverse opinion, all surfaces and rooms should be played with."

Sam nibbled his lower lip as images so dirty and delicious coursed through his grey matter. "Are we there yet?"

“Soon, Sam-I-am…soon.”

The duffel bag went over a shoulder as they turned off the lights and headed out. Just wanting to make sure all was well, Sam grabbed his cell phone and dialed Dean's number.

“Hey, Sam.”

“Dude, where are you?”

“I…uh…umm…Cass asked me to hang out at the bar with him for a few drinks.”

Sam didn't hear any bar noises in the background of the call, though. Just some odd sounds he couldn't put his finger on. "Well, I left you a note, but I'll tell you too. I was online and saw someone was selling their Rhett and Link Concert ticket for the upcoming Philadelphia show. So I just had to snatch it up. I already called Zach and got the week off. I'll be home next Sunday."

“Dang…I mean, I know you're gaga over those guys, but wow. You're so not the spontaneous type, little bro. Hope you have a blast, though.”

“Thanks, Dean. See yah, Jerk.”

“Later, Bitch.”

Sam went to hit the end button when he caught a few words being whispered by Dean. “Dammit, Cass…I was on the phone…you're so bad.”

Well, wasn't that interesting. Maybe Sam wasn't the only Winchester enjoying the taste of Novak tonight. Good for him…and good for Cass.

“You coming, Andre, or what?!” Gabe asked, waving hands in front of Sam's distant gaze.

“Sorry…just thinking. Let's go.”

"Homewood Suites by Hilton, here we come."

Across town, in room 9B of the same hotel, Cass was pinned to his bed as Dean straddled the back of his thighs. “You are going to get punished for that phone prank, mister.”

Cass grinned even bigger, “Didn't you ever consider that that was the very reason I did it?”

“Oh, so do you enjoy being punished, blue-eyes?”

“Maybe.”

SMACK!

Dean's hand made contact with Cass' bare buttock. “That wasn't the correct answer.”

Cass twisted his head to stare into Dean's eyes, “Sorry, sir. Yes, sir. I like a bit of remedial discipline now and then, sir.”

Green eyes filled with awe. “Son of a bitch! You are so freakn' perfect for me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Gabe and Sam watched a movie called Horns. It is a very odd but awesome movie starring Daniel Radcliffe with an American accent. (yes, Harry Potter). Here is the trailer for it. It's dark but so worth watching. [ Horns Official Trailer (2014) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yg9GW3Krsi8).


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

( - - - - - indicate change of POV)

About twenty minutes later, a different set of Novak and Winchester DNA entered the lobby of the Homewood Suites hotel. Gabriel walked as close as possible to Sam as they headed straight for the elevator.

And whenever coming near an empty one, any person with a pulse would immediately think of E.L. James' _Fifty Shades of Grey_ …that kissing scene was one of the hottest lip-locks in history. Gabe and Sam had both read the smutty trinity of stories. Not for some hot girl on guy crappy BDSM, though, but because they had a thing for Christian Grey.

So it wasn't surprising that a stunned, but willing Gabriel was instantly shoved against the wall while Sam bent down and kissed the shit out of him. When the doors opened on the ninth floor, Sam simply stepped back and grinned, "What is it about elevators?"

Gabe held onto the handrail, trying to breathe as the sassy Samsquatch just calmly left him dazed and horny in the metal box.

“Coming, runt?” Sam called out from a few feet away.

"Almost…almost," Gabe murmured while staggering out of the elevator and following Sam to 9D. Shaky hands inserted the key card, and the green light on the lock blinked twice, granting them access. The room wasn't anything special, though…all hotels looked the same.

Sam placed the duffel bag on the dresser, “So do you live out of hotels most of the year?”

"Well, with the show making a comeback, we've been doing more episodes…but even still, I'm getting home enough so I can handle it all. Haven't gone bitter yet. Plus, I work with awesome people, and that helps." Gabe moved right up in Sam's personal space…grinning up and up at the gorgeous giant.

“What's that grin for, Mr. short-n-sexy?”

“For this…” Gabe took a handful of plaid and pushed till Sam's back hit the door connecting their room to the adjoining one. “My turn to kiss you senseless, Mr. Elevator Tease.”

Sam stared down into those warm brown eyes and smirked, “You could kiss me other places too, you know.”

“Oh, really? Like where, Samshine?”

“My dick.”

Gabe grabbed the aforementioned junk firmly in his hand, “Here, Mr. Winchester?”

Sam moaned and rocked against the warm palm. “Yes…right there, Mr. Novak.”

Cass' fingers were digging into the sheets as Dean's dick pushed all the way inside his ass when a loud thump sounded from the room next door.

It was followed by a faint but distinct, “Oh fuck, Gabe. It's so fuckn' warm!”

A chuckle left Cass' lips at hearing that. “Guess my brother picked up a willing Winchester too.”

“Shit!” Dean sank down and pressed chest to toes onto Cass' back. “I guess Sam made a booty call before flying off to see Rhett and Link.”

The grin on Cass' face just got bigger, “Well, what are the odds of that happening?”

“What?”

“Two sets of Novaks getting Winchester dick up their ass in the same hotel.”

Dean's arms pushed under Cass' chest and moved upward to latch onto muscular shoulders. “Dude! I'm trying to fuck you…I don't need images of them doing it in my head.”

SLAM!

SLAM!

The firm shoulder grip was used then to thrust very hard into Cass' tight hole. Suffice it to say everything else but them was once again forgotten.

Sam was in purgatory and heaven at the same time. His back was flat against the door as he looked down and watched Gabe go to town on his cock. His fingers were digging into the silky chestnut hair not to aid in the mouth fucking but just to hold on.

Gabriel seemed determined to find out how fast Sam could lose it, and apparently, the answer to that was quite swiftly. Not even four minutes after the cock onslaught began, Sam's fingers had a death grip on Gabe's face as his cum painted tonsils white.

And of course, the brat had to pay Sam back by licking around the sensitive ridge of the head. The back of Sam's skull having slammed against the door a few times, thanks to that. He had even pushed his fingernails into Gabe's scalp to make it stop…but to no avail.

Boneless arms fell down to his side then as Sam fought the urge to slump to the floor. Thankfully, Gabriel had mercy on him and finally released the spent flesh before standing on tiptoes to kiss him.

And just as erotic as it had been to share a mouth full of Gabe's cum with its owner…it was just as fun to taste his own as the delicious kiss continued. So hot to enjoy the proof that his dick had actually been in that sexy mouth.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck, Dean!”

Gabe and Sam froze as those seven words were clearly heard behind them through the door. And were both grimacing when it was followed by the probable sound of a bed slamming into the wall over and over.

A shocked and horrified Gabe stared at Sam. “Your brother is fucking my brother.”

“Your brother is getting fucked by my brother,” Sam replied, trying so hard not to let that information sink into his brain.

"Take it bitch-boy…mhmm…fuck, Cass, it's so good. Oh hell, here it comes…"

The grunt that followed was something years of psychological help would be needed to erase. Both non-fucking men took a few steps away from the offending door.

“Hold me, Samsquatch, I'm about to vomit.” Gabe clung to Sam and pressed a very shocked face into his chest.

Sam laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around the crazy man. "Ugh, now I need some bleach…for my ears."

They hobbled together to the bed and fell onto it…Sam's legs, from knee to foot, still dangled off the side of the mattress.

“Did you know?” Gabe asked.

"Well…I knew Dean liked Cass when he went to the nightclub, but I slightly suspected more happened when I called him as we left the apartment tonight. Dean had mentioned they were at a bar, but the only sound I heard was questionable."

“So, I guess they aren't waiting till Cass gets time off.” Gabe slid warm fingers down Sam's chest.

“Yeah…unless…” Sam shuddered, “That was just how Dean sounds when cumming down your brother's throat. And that was Cass' head hitting the wall over and over as Dean…”

They looked at each other and shuddered at the thought.

Gabriel cringed, "Why is it that when I do the same with you, it's hot as hell…but if my brother is doing it with your brother, I want to rip my ears off?"

“Because it's like imagining your parents doing it.”

Gabe let go of Sam and moved to the side of the bed, pretending to barf off the edge. “Oh God!”

Not wanting to remove his spent cock from the nice warm hole yet, Dean just gently rolled till they were now on their side spooning. His arm wrapped around to pull Cass back against his chest.

A kiss was placed onto the warm nape then, “Mhmm, perfection."

A sleepy, content Cass nodded in agreement, “Mhmm, yes.”

As Dean watched Cass fight the urge to pass out, he suddenly felt gushy. Damn, the guy was beautiful…even when falling asleep. It was amazing how he and Sam had only signed up for _Changing Homes_ to do something nice for their parents. And yet by simply doing that, they had both gotten rewarded.

He chuckled, “Yeah, both rewarded Novak style.”

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Dean was just going to take whatever this was on a moment by moment basis. If nothing else, he knew it was different than anything he had ever experienced before. And not just with other men…no, but females too.

And it wasn't just a sexual thing either. There was also this camaraderie, this fuzzy ball of feelings growing in his gut for the blue-eyed carpenter. And hell if that didn't just make Dean grin goofy as he laid there next to Cass.

Between how late it was and the high-octane activities enjoyed earlier, Dean started to lose the battle with his heavy eyelids too. He simply gave into sleep and just cuddled up to Cass, who was already gone.

In minutes, the hotel room was serenaded with two versions of a soft snore.

The following morning, Gabe had one of the best waking up moments ever. His face was still plastered against Sam's chest, and their bodies were tightly pressed together. It was perfection! Hell, if he didn't have a show to do, he would've stayed in that hotel bed till they were dried husks.

And even beyond the physical aspect, they had had just as many moments last night laughing and really conversing about things. That right there was the kicker. Anyone could discover a relatively fun sexual partner, but finding that AND all the rest…priceless!

The thing that did come with a price tag was the additional plane ticket he needed to buy. Worth every penny, though, if it meant he got to have Sam around longer.

Carefully, so not to wake the slumbering giant, Gabe slowly wiggled off the bed and located his pants. Seeing all their clothes spread across the hotel room floor made him weirdly happy, and a big, gushy grin stretched across his face. He had missed this kind of intimacy. Hell, he had never really had it in the first place! Usually, it was just one-night hookups at whatever bar they were filming at that time.

With only a few taps to the phone screen, Gabriel was able to secure a plane ticket for Sam. And as if the universe was smiling down on them…he had been able to get the seat next to his. Yay for not many people choosing to fly from Kansas to Tennessee today.

But then he remembered Cass would occupy the space on his other side. _Well, ain't that going to be an interesting few hours._

When he placed the phone on to the dresser, Gabe glimpsed at the mirror and saw the dried cum on his chest. So maybe just maybe he picked up the phone again and snapped a picture of that.

Fuck, he loved all the messy fun of being with someone. The crusty chest was just the remnants of the fun they had had before bedtime last night.

The memory of just how big Sam's hand had been…and how well it had wrapped around both their cocks sent shivers up and down Gabe's spine. Fuck, it had been so hot to be pressed into the mattress by Sam's warm body…their dicks rubbing, and their mouths mashed in a fierce lip-lock as Gabriel played with that shoulder-length brown hair.

Mhmmm, shit! If he weren't so adamant about taking their time with the actual sex part, Gabe would have raced back to that bed and jumped the tall fucker.

The alarm clock on the nightstand showed that they had at least an hour before they needed to head into the shower. There were numerous things they could do in sixty minutes beside one of them shoving a cock inside the other.

“Hmm, let's see just how many we can fit into those three thousand, six hundred seconds.” Gabriel walked back to the bed, wearing only an evil grin, “Ohhhh, Sam…wakey, wakey!”

Cass was half-awake and went to turn but couldn't. His body was being held in place by some strong force. His forehead creased as his befuddled brain tried to figure it out.

“Morning, sexy.” Dean's lips pressed against thickly-corded neck muscles, and Cass was suddenly fully awake, remembering everything about last night.

Sucked that they'd have to say goodbye in just over an hour. The sexy freckled Winchester was turning into an addiction.

“I don't want you to go,” Dean said almost as if reading Cass' mind.

“I was just thinking the same thing.”

"Stay then. After my brother is done boffing your brother, Sam's going to be gone all week in Philadelphia. We could veg at the apartment."

This tempting suggestion was accompanied by a bit of morning wood being rubbed against Cass' ass crack. "Stop it…oh fuck, actually don't stop it. Dammit! I wish I could stay."

“Maybe I could come with you?” Dean asked hopefully.

Cass turned to face the now nervous-looking man, "Really? You'd want to tag along with me while I film the next episode?"

“Sure, why not…always wanted to see Tennessee.”

“Says no one ever,” Cass teased.

Dean's eyes rolled, “Okay, so maybe I want to keep this going for as long as possible.”

“Well, I'll be on sight most of the time…but we'd be able to spend the evenings together.”

A grimace spread across Dean's face, “You'll need your sleep, though. Can't have you dozing off around power tools. I want these fingers to stay intact.” Dean placed a kiss on each one.

“Oh yeah, and why's that?” Cass smirked, already knowing the answer.

Well maybe not, since he was hauled off the bed and left standing awkwardly next to it. Dean rummaged through the pile-o'-clothes discarded on the floor and finally stood up with cell phone in hand.

“What are you…?”

“Patience, Kemosabe.”

“Sure thing, Tonto.”

That got Cass a swift kiss.

“It rocks how you understand all my references to TV and movie crap.”

Cass just stood there, grinning like a fool as Dean tapped away on the phone. Suddenly Bad Company's _Ready for Love_ started playing. The song was put to full volume before the phone was laid on the bed.

Dean then held out both hands to Cass. “I need those fingers intact, so I can dance naked with you while my cum is still deep in your ass from last night.”

Laughter burst from Cass' mouth as he moved into Dean's arms, and their fingers entwined. For the next five minutes, they swayed to the classic song. The lyrics were almost too damn perfect for the moment.

**Walkin' down this rocky road**

**Wonderin' where my life is leading**

**Rollin' on to the bitter end**

**Finding out along the way what it takes to keep love living**

**you should know how it feels my friend**

**Oo I want you to stay**

**Oo I want you today**

**I'm ready for love oh baby I'm ready for love**

**Ready for love oh baby I'm ready for love**

**Now I'm on my feet again**

**Better things are bound to happen**

**All my dues surely must be paid**

**Many miles and many tears times were hard**

**But now they're changing**

**You should know that I'm not afraid**

**Oo I want you to stay**

**Oo I want you today**

**I'm ready for love oh baby I'm ready for love**

**Ready for love oh baby I'm ready for love**

**Oh for your love**

When the song ended, Cass brought their lips together for a deep and drugging kiss. “Fuck! Get your romantic ass on that bed, Mr. Winchester…my intact fingers want to do some wicked things to your body.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sam had to check another thing off his list of best moments ever. Taking a shower with Gabe was definitely now in the top five. All those dirty books, movies, and fanfics had nothing compared to the real deal. Something about the confined space and the steamy water sliding down their naked flesh made for the perfect petri dish of naughty fun.

Oh to be able to shove Gabriel against the wall, grab that ass and fuck it senseless. As much as Sam had agreed that it would be awesome to hold off till they got to Gabe's for actual sex…it would be even more painful now to wait.

“We're going to die before we get to my place, ain't we?” Gabe asked, almost as if reading Sam's thoughts.

“That and the second my cock slides in your tight hole, Mr. Novak, I'm going to lose it right away.”

“Not before I get my dick up your ass, Mr. Winchester. It's my house, so I have first dibs.”

Sam pouted, "Hey, now that isn't fair."

“Of course it isn't fair, Samster.”

“But, Gabriel, I desperately need my dick up you sooooooooo bad.”

“I want that too…but dem are de rules, bucko.”

“Rock, Paper, Scissors for first rights?”

“No.”

“Arm wrestle for it?”

“Nope.”

“Thumb wrestle?”

“Noooooooo.”

As the hot water coursed down Sam's sulky expression, Gabe started laughing, “Why are you so damn cute even when moping?”

Sam grinned big and batted his eyes hopefully, “Because you want to give in and let me fuck you first?”

“Good try, mister, but no.”

“Dammit.”

Cass whimpered as he leaned down to kiss Dean's parted lips. In doing so, he was practically bending the dude in half…Dean's legs were over his shoulders while Cass' cock was balls deep in the nice tight ass.

Life was fuckn' awesome!

Their hips rocked in perfect sync while the slow roll was driving them both mad…but deliciously so. Hell, even to just have his dick inside Dean was perfection. Cass could stay like that forever and be happy.

While all this was going on, Dean's cock rested between their warm stomachs…slipping and sliding in a messy patch of precum.

Cass leaned back so he could look down and watch his own cock move in and out of the stretched hole. He loved seeing the pink rim stretching around his shaft and suctioned to his skin. Fuck, he wanted to shove other things into Dean too…his tongue especially.

That was when he knew the fucker definitely had to come with him to Tennessee.

"As soon as I'm done with this ass, Mr. Winchester, we need to call the airline and figure out if they have any extra seats on the flight. I hope they still have two together, so we don't have to sit apart."

Dean's hips started lifting up more forcefully, “Mhmm, we could enjoy under the blanket action…or even squeeze in some bathroom fun.”

“Geesh, pervy much?” Cass turned his head and nipped at a calf muscle.

“Just around you for some reason, Mr. Novak.” Up slammed those hips again as Dean smirked.

“Mhmm, well happy un-birthday to me!” Cass said, doing some more forceful slamming of his own.

"Oh fuck! Good in bed and knowledgeable about Disney films…heaven!" Hips slammed upward once again.

“Disney films and the classic books of English author Charles Lutwidge Dodgson under the pseudonym Lewis Carroll.”

SLAM!

“Dude, is there anything you don't know?!”

A grin stretched across Cass' face as he bent down till their mouths were mere inches apart. “Yeah.”

Dean's green eyes lowered to stare at Cass' lips, “What?”

“How it feels to cum deep in Dean Winchester's ass.”

Lips said hello then, not allowing any response.

And as the kiss heated up, so did the rest. Gone went the easy roll and slow burn…WHAM came the skin slapping good times of a hard fuck.

The bed hit the wall over and over so loud it sounded like gunshots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention Rhett and Link in this chapter. They are an awesome duo that has a channel on Youtube. They have been friends since first grade and are hilarious. They also have a ship name of Rhink!! Yum! They are hot together. Here is a video compilation of some fun, naughty moments from their Youtube show GMM. [ Naughty Rhett and Link Moments ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPnKr8LwWI4).
> 
> Plus here is a Rhink video made by Sally VonHum. If you like this video, she's made so many more awesome ones! Check out her YouTube channel and AO3 page. She is 100% about the beauty of Rhink. [ Sally Vonhum's Rhink Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3G3nN9MarOc).
> 
> And if you are interested in the shared childhood of Rhett and Link…here are three amazing videos they made revisiting their hometown. As you can tell, I adore them so much. They really are wonderful human beings. [ We Return to Our Childhood Homes ](https://youtu.be/jNz4Bl87Xs8).
> 
> [ We Were Bad Kids ](https://youtu.be/p3BD-RKWn24).
> 
> [ We Renew Our Blood Oath ](https://youtu.be/0Y9JUJmhj-o).
> 
> Dean dances with Cass at the hotel to a Bad Company song. Ironically, this is the same song Supernatural used when Dean and Anna did it in the Impala. The wrong angel got lucky that night if you ask me! [ Bad Company – Ready for Love 1974 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVUw0GXFVWY).
> 
> When Gabe and Sam entered the hotel, I mentioned the Fifty Shade's elevator kiss. Just in case someone reading this hasn't seen the kiss…here you go. Yes, I know the movie was not true BDSM, but it had some good parts. And I really enjoyed Dakota and Jamie as Anna & Christian. They did deserve better material, though. [ Fifty Shades of Grey - Elevator kiss ](https://youtu.be/t6trTTfAE1g?t=45).


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

( - - - - - indicate change of POV)

It was while Gabe re-packed his suitcase and Sam sat on the bed watching, that the noises started. “Oh, hell no!”

Sam turned to stare at the vibrating wall, “Uh-oh! Cass is going to miss the flight.”

Gabriel grumbled as he shoved his toothbrush into a smaller carry-on bag. "I'm surprised no one has called down to the front desk about it."

Suddenly a fiendish grin spread across Gabe's face, and he quickly walked over to the phone.

“Don't do it.” Even as the practical words left Sam's lips, a glint of mischief sparkled in those hazel eyes.

"Hello? Can I speak to the manager, please?” Gabe turned around then to stare at the thumping wall, “Yes, I would like to complain about the noises coming from room 9b. Umm, let's just say it's not very suitable for children. Thank you, I would appreciate that. Bye."

After the phone was hung up, Sam pulled the deviant devil down onto a sadly clothed lap, “You are sooooo naughty, Mr. Novak.”

Gabe kissed the grinning giant, “And you like it, Mr. Winchester.”

Cass was so damn close…so, so close. A few more strokes and then…

RING! RING! RING!

_What the fuck? Who would be calling now of all times?_

“Aren't you going to get it?” Dean teased with glassy green eyes.

Cass' answer was a hard thrust.

SLAM!

“Does it look like I am, Mr. Winchester?”

SLAM!

SLAM!

The phone stopped, and the playtime continued…the bed once again slammed into the wall.

That was until, three minutes later, when there was a knock on the door. "Mr. Novak? It's the hotel manager. Could I have a moment of your time, sir?”

"Shit!" Cass whispered as he reluctantly paused. He glanced at the door and asked in a normal voice, "What's up?"

“Umm, sir, we've received a complaint about the noises coming from your room.”

Dean stifled laughter as Cass just scowled at the unseen hotel employee, “And who made this complaint?”

"I'm not at liberty to divulge that information, sir. But since I also heard a considerable amount of…pounding…when I walked closer to the door, I would have to encourage you to be a bit less…ummm…enthusiastic in your current endeavors."

Cass could practically hear the manager blushing, so he had pity on the guy. "Fine. I will be less enthusiastic in my current endeavors. Sorry."

The manager's grateful sigh was so pronounced it was clearly heard through the door. "Thank you, sir."

Did it stop Cass from wanting to pound one out in Dean's ass? No! But it did make him reach over and push the mattress part of the bed, away from the wall.

He smirked down at Dean as he tested out his brilliant idea. Cass even thrusted harder than before…nothing! Just a squeaky bed. “Awesome! Now, Mr. Winchester, where were we?!”

Gabe and Sam's ears were pressed against the adjoining door up until the manager left. When the sound of faint squeaking started, they quickly backed away.

Sam looked down at Gabriel and cringed, “Ready to go to the airport?”

“Yes, please, yes. I'm so getting on my brother's ass about this when we are up in the airplane at cruising altitude.”

Sam scoffed at the choice of words, “Incest much?! Besides, I think my brother might have already staked a claim to that area.”

“Yadda, yadda, brat. Let's go.”

“Do I get to be out in the open with you while we're in public?” Sam asked.

In answer, Gabe reached out, clasped Sam's hand in his and laced their fingers together. He then brought the two hands up to his mouth and kissed the touching flesh. "All you want…however, you want."

Sam gushed at the freedom of not having to hide and squeezed Gabe's hand a bit more tighter. “Awesome.”

Who needed IMAX theaters to watch amazing movies when Dean had the best seat in the world. Life didn't get much better than being naked, flat on his back and staring up as Cass lost it in his ass. Dean just relished the feeling of the warm cum coating his insides…turning pink skin a shimmery milky-white.

Mhmm!

If they had more time, he would've done some cock insertion of his own. But as it was, they were flirting with missing the flight.

Dean let Cass recover for a few minutes before placing a kiss on the sweaty dark hair. "Come on, mister. Shower and then a rush to the airport. Never fucked anyone in Tennessee before."

Cass was all blissed out and could barely lift up to smile at Dean. “But did you ever GET fucked in Tennessee, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean smirked at the sassy ass. "Oh, so you like my accommodations, Mr. Novak?"

“Mhmm, ever so much.”

“Well come on…we better get moving if we want to do either.”

They trudged into the bathroom then to take a much-needed shower. Shame they didn't have more time because the steamy water and the confined space were making Dean and Cass horny again. At least a few kisses happened to appease them both.

Ten minutes later, two wet-headed, fully dressed men and a suitcase vacated the room.

"Shit!" Dean suddenly exclaimed, seeing the aforementioned luggage as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

“What?”

“I wasn't planning on any of this. I'll have to call Bobby about watching my parents' house, and I have no other clothes with me.”

A wicked grin stretched across Cass' face, “Hmmm…I wasn't under the impression that you'd need clothes, Mr. Winchester.”

Green, lust-filled eyes traveled up and down the naughty carpenter. "Oh, if we had more time, Mr. Novak, I'd show you what hallway sex was like."

The doors opened then and revealed an empty elevator. They walked in, and before the metal halves shut, Cass had grabbed Dean's shirt and was shoving him against the wall.

Warm lips trailed up Dean's neck till they reached his ear, "How about some elevator fun instead?"

“Awesome.”

Sam and Gabe waited in seats 11A and 11B as the rest of the passengers boarded. There was still no sign of Gabriel's brother, though.

Gabe glared at the entrance as he kept watch for Cass. “He's going to miss the flight, and Charlie will be pissed.”

"Well, I could try my hands at carpentry…even though I suck at it.” Sam rubbed a thumb over the back of Gabriel's hand, “But I am good at painting."

“Like house painting or other?” Gabe asked as his gaze returned to Sam.

"Other. I had sucked at drawing and asked my parents to let me go to an art school during my eighth-grade summer break. Did so all throughout high school. Not only did I learn some mad skills…but I also had my first-time thanks to going there."

Gabe wasn't sure if he should be intrigued or jealous. "Okay, spill…I'm way too pervy not to hear. Although I might snarl at moments, so don't mind me."

Sam grinned and leaned over to place a kiss on Gabe's cheek, “Trust me, it wasn't anything to be jealous about. Just two newbies at it…all fumbling around.”

“No, no, no…you don't bring up your first time and generalize over it. I demand all the embarrassing details.”

A far off look took over hazel eyes as Sam did as told. "Well, it was the summer before senior year…my birthday is in May, so I had just turned seventeen. I had this new teacher, Mr. Pellegrino, for still life painting 101."

"Hold the fuckn' phone, Samsquatch! Your first time was with an older teacher?!"

“Well, yeah.”

Gabe gawked at Sam, “Dude, this is like worthy of letters to Penthouse.”

Sam let loose a sigh, "Sadly, no, it wasn't. Mark was fresh out of college and only about twenty-four. He was so deep in the closet that it was like he had been locked away in a cage his whole existence. He would go around and review our progress during class, and one day, I was having a hard time getting the reflection on the bottle to look right. He came up behind me, leaned over my shoulder, and instructed me on how to do it."

Gabe was just gaping at Sam, “Hell, this is crazy hot!”

“Well, if you say so. At the time, I registered it as more awkward. But over the summer, something just clicked. He was snarky and fun to talk with. Wicked smart and a hella good teacher. I owe him so much for just how well I can paint now.”

“Yeah, yeah…get to the fun part.”

"So classes were over for the summer, and Mark just happened to be heading to the car next to mine. We smiled at each other and started talking. He mentioned that he was on his way to whatever the latest blockbuster had been playing back then…something I had also wanted to see. Said as much, and he invited me along."

“What movie?”

“Gabe, how am I supposed to remember that? It was…hell…over ten years ago.”

“Too bad! Think! I want the whole story, Samsquatch.”

Sam's eyelids shut in an attempt to recall the film's title. "So let's see…I was born in '83, so senior year of high school would have been…ugh, math…Kindergarten was '88…so senior year was 2000."

“ _Star Wars_ ? _Austin powers 2_ ? _Big Momma's House_ ? _Sixth Sense_ ? _Road Trip_?" Gabe listed off a few of the movies he knew had been in the theaters back then.

“ _Road Trip_! That was it.”

Gabe's jaw dropped, “Holy hell! You saw _Road Trip_ with your teacher?”

Sam blushed, "Your reaction is merited since it turned out to be raunchier than I was expecting. Add to that fact that there had been three couples around us making-out."

Honey-brown eyes twinkled while a grimace spread across Gabe's face, "Oh hell, I'm not sure if I want to know whether any under jacket action happened or not. On the one hand, it would be hot to hear…but on the other I'll be jealous as fuck!"

"No, there wasn't any playing. However, the idea was suddenly more real. I wasn't just next to my teacher…I was now sitting with an extremely handsome man, and my brain was doing many bad things to him."

“Like what?”

Sam smirked at the fiend. "You're so naughty, Mr. Novak. If you must know, I had imagined leaning over and sucking him while the movie played…or maybe sitting on his lap and sneaking in a fuck…my jeans only down enough to allow ass access."

“Oh hell, Samshine!” Gabe was having serious pant issues. “I want all that here…now.”

Gabriel watched as Sam's tongue licked across those plump, pink lips before the wet flesh parted to say, "Yeah, me too…so much."

Knowing that any playtime was out of the question, Gabe refocused back on Sam's tale, “So go on…what happened next?”

"From halfway through the movie until the end, I was enjoying those types of fantasies. What I didn't know was that Mark was too. Suffice it to say the walk to the car was not as easy going as when we had arrived. And then we were in a secluded part of the theater's parking lot in a very confined space. I think I was the first to do something. I remember that I had moved my hand over the seat till it barely brushed Mark's thigh. For someone who hadn't been with anyone, this was hot!"

"Yeah, it was." Gabe was very enraptured. It was like finding a deliciously, perfect gay romance on Netflix.

"Well, Mark looked at me, and I could see he was struggling too. Something just clicked. I gathered up all my courage, leaned over, and kissed him. I thought, fuck it! I have no more classes, so if he puts a stop to it…well, then who cares?! He didn't. His hands moved up to cup my face, and I was kissed hardcore for the first time. Maybe Mark hadn't been with another guy before, but the dude could kiss!"

This was where the first snarl left Gabe's mouth.

Sam grinned. “You asked.”

“Like I informed you earlier…snarls are going to happen…keep going.”

“So we were in that frenzy of our first time…hands just everywhere. Dicks were out in a matter of minutes too. I was straddling Mark's lap and grinding our exposed cocks together.”

The second snarl happened then, “How tall was he?”

Sam sheepishly smiled, knowing the answer was going to piss off the five-foot-eight-inch man. "Mark was six-one."

“Dammit!” Gabriel's fists clenched.

Sam just chuckled, enjoying jealous Gabe. "I had been going to town against Mark. Rutting away, and I knew I had to have everything. So I asked…rather politely…which now that I think about it was an exceedingly odd thing to do. He was so horned up and salivating at the chance to fuck me. He pulled out his 'lucky' unused condom from his wallet, and we squeezed into the back seat. I have no clue how we got naked, but we did. We had no lube, nothing. So Mark just started spitting on my hole…using the saliva to slick up the clenched rim."

Gabe sent Sam a questioning glance, “Where is all the bumbling you mentioned earlier? None of this sounds horrible.”

“Hmm…” Sam said, looking shocked, “Maybe it wasn't such a terrible first time after all.”

A third snarl sounded then, and Sam's grin spread ear to ear.

“So…wha…”

Gabe's question was cut off by the sight of two men walking their way. “What the crap?!”

Cass and Dean hadn't noticed the two until right at aisle eleven. Then everyone was staring and glaring.

“So much for tickets to see Rhett and Link,” Dean teased Sam.

Sam blushed. “And how was that bar you and Cass went to last night?”

Dean turned red and looked away.

Gabe and Cass just glared at each other.

“You called the manager on us, didn't you?” Cass accused.

“You almost broke down the wall!” Gabe retorted.

"Excuse me, but we're about to start taxiing for takeoff." The blond flight attendant turned then to Dean and Cass, "Please take your seats and buckle up."

Gabe groaned in frustration when Cass and Dean both pushed past Sam and his legs to sit down. He immediately smiled at the flight attendant, "Umm, Miss…might there be any empty seats available?"

"I'm sorry. sir, we had a lot of last-minute add-ons, and the plane is now full."

“Even in first-class?”

“I believe so, sir.”

“Crap. Thanks.”

Gabe turned back to a grinning Cass and Dean. “Bite me.”

His brother chuckled, “Well from what WE HEARD last night…that's Sam's job.”

Fuck if that didn't shut Gabe up…and make Sam blush.

When they landed at the Nashville International Airport, Cass and Gabe went to pick up their rentals while Sam and Dean headed to baggage claim and collected everyone's luggage. The Winchester brothers were quiet then as they waited outside for the two Novaks.

What could you really say in this situation? 'Hey, sounded like you were boffing the carpenter good.' Or, 'Hey, it sounded as if you had sucked that designer's cock nice and hard.' Yeah…no…silence was way better as was the sight of the two separate rentals arriving minutes later.

Sam gratefully slid into the passenger seat next to Gabe and let out a sigh of relief. "That was the longest, most awkward moment I've ever had with my brother. Well, minus walking in on him trying Rhonda Hurley's pink panties."

Gabe's jaw dropped at that info, "No way? Mr. Butchy-bowlegs has a panty kink?"

"Apparently. It was the summer back from freshman year. Dean got home before I did, and I was only going to his room to say hi when I caught him. Apparently, Rhonda had left them in the backseat of the Impala the previous night. He was still experimenting with both men and women in college."

"Whoa…well, he'll love Cass. My brother has more satin panties than Victoria's Secret. I swear he has one whole drawer of just orange ones. Calls them his lucky panties.”

They were almost to the hotel when Gabe remembered Sam's teacher tale. “Now that we don't have our pesky brothers around care to finish telling me about your first time?”

“Where did I stop? I forget?”

“I had snarled at you for saying it hadn't been as bad as you thought.”

Sam leaned over and kissed the small grimace from Gabe's lips, “What we had yesterday and today was way better.”

“You better say that!”

“Or what?”

Just like that, the sexual tension exploded in the rental car. Sam's hand moved over to tightly grip Gabriel's thigh. "Or what…sir?"

Gabe clutched the steering wheel and really had to focus on driving so not to crash. “Shit! Or I'll just have to…spank your bare ass once we get to the hotel…hard.”

“Fuck…by the way…have I mentioned I have a small BDSM kink?” Sam said, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, so my punishment wouldn't be the correct one for you. You'd be pleasured by the pain."

“Hell yes.”

Gabe pulled into the hotel's parking lot and somehow successfully parked the car. With the vehicle safely stationary, he turned to Sam. "Well then, had you not said I was better, I'd have to make you stand in the corner while I jerked off without you."

The grin on Sam's face turned into a wicked smirk, “Hmmm…well, my exact words had been what we had was better…I didn't really mention you specifically.”

Gabe let out an exasperated sigh, “Let me guess, you also have a small delayed/denied gratification kink?”

Sam just chuckled, “Maaaaaaaybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I mention Sam going with Mark (aka Luci) to the movies to see Road Trip. Here is a trailer for the movie. P.S. Look closely and you will see our very own Garth in it lol. [ Road Trip Trailer ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXmANh0-2Bg).


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

( - - - - - indicate change of POV)

In another nondescript rental car, the only sound echoing around the interior was the classic rock blaring from the speakers. The main reason for the lack of conversation was because Cass was simply trying not to cause an accident while Dean sucked on his cock.

Suddenly the understanding of how blood leaving the brain could affect one's ability to drive was abundantly clear. Not that Cass would stop Dean's delicious suction…hell no. Ever since seeing the movie _Parenthood_ with Steve Martin and Mary Steenburgen, he had wanted to attempt an in-car suck. But he was suddenly extremely sympathetic with how Steve's character had wrecked the car because of it.

Especially when Cass felt the signs of an impending orgasm and realized he'd be paralyzed very shortly. Thankfully, he had enough time to pull off to the side of the road and put the vehicle in park before he lost it.

Dean, knowing they had more freedom now, started sucking even harder as the cum squirted into that wicked mouth.

Fuck!

When Cass gazed out of the driver's side window, he saw Gabe and Sam drive by. Both their heads were clearly visible, so apparently, nothing naughty was happening in that car.

Fools!

“I'm going to be late for the initial meeting today, brat,” Cass said when he finally remembered how to use his mouth for more than just whimpers and groans.

The same puffy pink lips that had been wrapped around Cass' cock were licked before Dean smiled unapologetically, “Sorry, not sorry. I had to get my fill of you somehow before you left me alone for hours.”

"Ugh! You don't make going to work any fun." Cass put the car back in drive and carefully merged onto the road.

Soon the rental was safely stored at the hotel's parking lot while the two men raced inside to check-in and got the keycard for their room. They might only have a few more minutes together before Cass had to leave, but they could easily shove a lot into that small hole of time.

The hotel was pretty decent, and the room was definitely more fancy than the one in Kansas. It still sucked, though, when Gabe had to leave soon after getting there. He had a meeting with the two homeowners and Cass to prepare for filming Day One tomorrow. “I’ll be back as quick as I can, Samsquatch.”

"And I'll be waiting." Sam pressed their lips together and enjoyed a few goodbye kisses.

With an ache in his gut, Gabe moved away from the tempting man and reluctantly left.

\- - - - -

Since there was nothing else to do, Sam decided to take advantage of the hotel's indoor swimming pool. With Gabe having mentioned owning a hot tub, Sam had actually brought along swim trunks.

The pool was even nicer than he had hoped. It was heated, clean, and empty. He swam a few laps and then just floated awhile. When people started showing up, he moved over to the hot tub, which was also clean.

Sam's stomach started growling around four, and that was when he realized all he had eaten was some airplane snacks. He got out and toweled off before heading to the hotel's cafeteria. Not knowing what was planned for the night, Sam used the keycard to put a grilled cheese and a small soda on Gabe's room tab. It was enough to stop the feed me noises from his gut.

If he hadn't only been wearing swim trunks, Sam would have explored the hotel more. Instead, he headed back to the room to wait. Since there were still no messages from Gabriel, Sam decided to wash off the chlorine with a nice, hot shower.

Apparently, though, bathing wasn't as fun when done alone, which was why Sam took one of the fastest showers ever. He then ran his fingers through the wet hair and crashed naked on the bed. It was almost six by then, and he was suddenly feeling the hectic day catch up with him.

Within minutes of laying down, Sam was out for the count.

Dean was going ape shit. He never really just vegged out without having his hands or mind occupied. When he wasn't at his uncle's garage working, he was tinkering with his own car or helping his dad with stuff around the house. So being holed up in a hotel room sucked.

Even still, Cass was worth it all.

To pass most of the time, Dean had tortured himself by watching past episodes of _Changing Homes_ on Netflix. Well, just the ones when Cass was the carpenter. Granted, that usually meant Gabriel was one of the designers, but Dean could live with that. Sam seemed happy and if the shorter Novak was the cause…awesome.

It was near seven when he heard the sound of a keycard sliding and the lock clicking open. Dean turned off the TV and fought to contain the grin trying to take over his face.

He failed. Especially when the door opened, and a very tired-looking, sexy blue-eyed man walked in.

Hell!

Instant boner material!

"Hello, Dean," Cass said before falling exhausted onto the bed. "I'm going to murder my brother. FYI you might have to bail me out of jail tomorrow."

“So I guess Gabriel had another really-can't-be-done-in-two-days-but-will-be-anyway idea for this episode?”

“Even more than all I had to do for Bobby's house. It's going to be two days of hell.”

“Ugh! I don't know how you haven't killed him already. I've been watching your old episodes.”

“All of them?” Cass suddenly blushed.

Dean grinned, knowing exactly why Cass had asked, "Yes, mister, ALL of them."

“Shit!”

"Hey, I personally liked it when you nailed your hand to the top of that shelf. Of course, it took a few extra coats of paint to cover up the bloodstains."

Cass held out the hand in question to show Dean the scar. “That hurt like balls going into a wood-chipper.”

“Ouch. And the cut mark on your ass? How many stitches was that one?”

Cass turned even redder, "Hey, as you saw, that was all Gabe's fault! I told him not to touch my stuff. So, of course, he was in a hurry and did it anyway. I didn't know he had moved when I backed up. Instead of stopping at my brother, I kept going till….yeah…not fun."

"Double ouch." Dean's cringe turned into a smirk then, "And the last but the best was the actual stick up your butt."

"Yep, also my brother's fault. He's so freakn' short I never saw him as I carried the piece of plywood towards the house. We collided, and I flew backward…one of those solar lights thing broke my fall…well, the top snapped off, and the pointy part ripped my pants and boxers and…yeah…I was cursing his name while crapping for months as those stitches healed."

"So, you couldn't have any hanky panky then, right?" Dean asked as he moved up behind Cass and pressed their bodies together.

Cass wiggled back against the hard cock as it said hello. "There are more ways to play than in my ass, Mr. Winchester."

“But I love this ass, Mr. Novak. So does my cock, my mouth, and my fingers.”

“Prove it.”

“Yes, sir.”

Between the flight, the rushing around, and then the meeting, Gabe was bone tired when he dragged his body into the hotel's elevator. The only saving grace was knowing what awaited him up in his room.

A gush of emotions and lust overwhelmed him when the door opened, and he saw a naked Sam asleep on the bed. It was like some perverse Goldilocks scenario, and Gabriel was more than willing to share his warm porridge with the slumbering giant.

As the warm orange tones of the setting sun blanketed the room and its inhabitants, he carefully slid onto the bed and pressed their bodies together. The heated contact was enough to wake Sam, and Gabe just grinned into those groggy eyes before he kissed down the inviting neck. "Well, hello there, sexy."

“Mhmm…welcome home,” Sam murmured happily.

Sam was turned then and pressed against the mattress as Gabriel slid one of his legs between the naked thighs. Honey-brown eyes stared into hazel as his hand caressed from Sam's chest to face, "I really missed you today, Mr. Winchester."

A contented sigh sounded as Sam pulled Gabe gently down for a kiss. “I missed you too, Mr. Novak.”

Feeling all gushy at that, Gabriel maneuvered them so that he was now the one on his back while Sam lay against his chest. His fingers lazily stroked through Sam's long brown hair as they stayed there simply content in each other's company.

And even as gentle and languid as it was, Gabriel still wished they were at his house. He wanted it all…but the hectic day caught up to him before he could actually initiate anything, and soon they were both asleep.

The alarm went off the next morning at six, and both men grinned as they woke wrapped in one another's limbs. Gabe had to be on-site by 7:30, which meant there was only time for responsible play. So as Gabriel showered, they kissed and used the guise of soaping each other to allow some rubbing and stroking moments.

But all good things have to come to an end, and for them, it happened with a few more kisses at the door before Gabriel finally left.

“Shit on a shingle!” Cass sat up so fast that Dean was pushed off the mattress and landed with a thump on the floor.

“What the fuck, Cass! What time is it?” Dean asked while climbing back onto the bed and using Cass' naked thigh as a pillow.

“That's the issue at hand! I forgot to set my alarm last night.” He playfully glared at Dean, “Wonder how that happened?!”

Dean gave him a big toothy grin, “Not my fault that my proof was so compelling.”

Memories of all Dean's proof from the night before made Cass want to do something he'd never done in his entire life…call in sick. If he had a regular job, that's precisely what he would have done. But since he worked on a TV show with crews and deadlines…blah, blah, blah!

Cass groaned, kissed Dean, and stood up.

Dean pouted on the bed, “Can I at least come with you? I'm bored just sitting around like some Stepford wife. I could help you knock out Gabe's mountain-o'-crap.”

Cass quickly found his phone and dialed Charlie's number, “Hey, chick. Yes, I know I forgot to set my alarm…I'll be there as soon as I can. Umm, Char, I was wondering if I could bring in some extra help for this episode. Uh, one of the people from the last filming, Dean Winchester.”

As he suddenly glanced over at Dean's naked form, Cass' face turned bright red. “And what if I am boning the man? He still has all the necessary skills to help. Yeah? Really? Awesome. Thanks, Charlie. Yes, I know…hurry, hurry.”

He hit the end button and tossed the phone on the bed. “Get up. You've been approved.”

“Fuck yes!” Dean raced off the bed and potato-sacked the muscular carpenter as if Cass weighed nothing. “Shower time.”

SMACK!

A firm hand made contact with Cass' ass…causing a multitude of complications about actually leaving on time to…arise.

As Gabe drove to the house where the new episode of _Changing Homes_ was being filmed, he was in a great mood. So much so, that everyone noticed and was amazed by the difference. Usually, he was cheerful but mixed heavily with a dark, sarcastic wit. Now he was almost, dare say, bubbly.

Even when Gabe had gone to discuss Day One's to-do list on camera with Cass and Dean, the two men noticed the difference as well and carefully teased him about it…both knowing who was the real reason for the change.

The homeowners also loved the new Gabriel. They had seen previous shows, so they had been concerned. Everyone fed off his positive, happy energy, and they ended up getting enough finished during Day One not to have homework. And with Dean there to help with all the construction projects, Cass was also done early.

Suffice it to say, when Gabriel left for the day, everyone was talking.

Back at the hotel, Sam was getting a surprise ready. Instead of spending the day in the pool, he had decided to do some shopping. He had had an utterly insane idea that would either go over huge or fail abysmally. It would be something they'd remember for the rest of their lives…even if they didn't end up together.

With that purchase safely in a bag on his arm, Sam had gone to Target next. There he bought a few other items to help with the evening's main course. He returned to the hotel then and was putting the finishing touches on everything when he got the text that Gabe was coming home.

Those two words made him gush. Coming home sounded so intimate…so wonderful. Sam looked one last time around the room and was satisfied that it was perfect. The faux candles flickered a warm glow throughout the space, and the table by the window was covered with dishes thanks to room service.

As soon as the food had been delivered, he had changed into something more…comfortable…and laid diagonally on the bed facing the door. He was nervous as fuck but just did his best to stay calm. Especially ten minutes later, when the room's lock buzzed, and the door was pushed open.

This was it…there was no turning back now! Sam closed his eyes, suddenly too afraid to witness Gabe's reaction.

After a few seconds of endless silence, there was a sharp gasp followed by a loud, “Holy Hell!” That was how Sam knew Gabriel had finally spotted him on the bed.

Sam worked up all his courage and looked over at the wide-eyed man. “Wel…welcome…umm…h…home, Mr. Novak.”

He watched as Gabe's jaw didn't just hit the floor, but dug a hole all the way through to the center of the earth. Those wide brown eyes just kept staring at Sam, who laid there wearing a black corset, satin panties, garters, and stockings.

Gabe blinked a few times before shaky fingers moved to rub down a very shocked face, "What…I…fuck! I don't know how to process this."

Sam gulped, wondering if he had gone too far. "Hey, no worries…it was just a crazy idea I had…I…I can change." He went to get off the bed but was tackled before he got too far.

Gabriel then proceeded to kiss the ever-loving shit out of him.

“I'm so freakn' sore!” Dean said for the nth time while helping Cass clean up the work tent.

“Wimp. You're just out of shape.”

Dean sent him a smolder, “Not what you said last night.”

Cass' hand shook as he covered the table saw with the tarp. “Mhmm, no, it wasn't.”

“Not what you're going to say tonight either,” Dean declared as they walked to the rental car.

“Promises, promises.

"This is silly," Sam said as he lay on the bed while Gabriel just sat in a chair, staring.

"Sam, I've been alive a few years longer than you, and in all that time, I've never had anyone…ANYONE…male or female do this for me. So sue me for wanting to fully enjoy the moment."

Hazel eyes were rolled as Sam let out a sigh, "I've been here for dang near ten minutes as you enjoy the moment. I'd like to eat and maybe do something else instead of lying alone on the bed."

"Just a few more minutes, promise." Gabe's eyes kept roaming over every inch of Sam's lingerie-clad body.

“You're not even playing with yourself…only staring.”

“Shhhh…”

“Seriously?”

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…”

"At least we aren't next to Gabe's room this time," Cass said, feeding Dean another forkful of pie as they soaked in the hotel room's hot tub.

Dean was perfectly content snuggled between two thick thighs and pressed against Cass' chest. His hands languidly ran up and down Cass' legs as another forkful of pie was placed in his mouth. "Still can't believe Gabe called the manager on us."

Cass scoffed, "He's always been a little shit. We used to call him the trickster because he would constantly prank us."

“We? You mean there are more Novaks?”

“Well, duh. There's my parents and then my oldest brother, Raphael. We called him, Ralph.”

"Wow, your mom and dad truly were super religious."

“You could say that.”

“I hate to think how your coming out happened.”

"Yeah, it didn't go well." Cass fed Dean more pie. "But as long as they don't think about what Gabe and I are doing, they seem to be able to pretend we aren't such perverted deviants."

"So, what are you two going to tell them if you want to keep my brother and me?"

The fork stopped in mid-flight. "I get to keep you?"

Dean turned around, knelt between Cass' parted legs, and leaned back to stare into the wide blue eyes. "Do you want to keep me?"

Cass gulped, “Well, yeah…but we've only known each other for less than a week.”

"My parents hooked up just as fast, and they're still going strong.” Dean leaned over and ate the piece of pie from the hovering fork. “It's more about connection than a length of time."

“Well, shit! I guess I'll be giving my dad a heart attack shortly.”

Dean grinned, “Are we going to be sent to hell, Mr. Novak?”

“Quite possibly, Mr. Winchester. But what a way to go.” Cass placed the plate on the bathroom floor then and pulled Dean in for a pie flavored kiss.

The chair by the bed had been returned to the table, and Gabe sat on it as lingerie-clad Sam straddled his lap and fed him supper…it was crazy erotic. The tight satin panties didn't leave anything to the imagination. Especially with how hard Sam was…something Gabe's hand kept in constant check as it rubbed over the firm flesh while each forkful passed his lips.

"Twenty-four hours from now, I'll get to have you in my house, and we'll have days to play," Gabe said this more to encourage him not to toss the tall fucker on the bed and just slide his cock in Sam's satin-covered hole. Oh fuck, was it a hard battle. Very hard…for them both.

“It will be worth the wait.” Sam took a bite of the eggplant Parmesan then before giving Gabe another forkful. “So tell me more about where you live? What does your house look like?”

"Well, I live in Roanoke, Virginia…which is three and a half hours away from here by plane. We'll have another thirty-minute drive into the mountains then to get to my forest oasis. My house was made to look like a log cabin but it's more modern on the inside. The second floor is more of a loft with an open middle so I can see downstairs. I've always hated closed-in spaces, and this way, I was able to have an upstairs without it feeling like a separate part. And the neatest component is the skylights. You can see the moon and stars from the bedroom. It's just breathtaking."

Gabe's face glowed as he talked, and Sam couldn't help but stare and gush. A few minutes of kissing started then and almost made them head to the bed. Sam tried to calm things down by asking, “Did you build the house yourself or have it done?”

While staring at Sam's sexy, wet, parted, puffy lips Gabe replied, "Cass and I built it. My baby brother is a kick-ass construction worker. My oldest brother, Ralph, came out to help with the interior work as soon as we had the structure in place. We had the budget so low the bank didn't believe us when I went for the loan. Thanks to _Changing Homes_ , I had it paid off in under two years."

“I can't wait to see it. I might not want to leave.”

Another forkful of eggplant parm was placed in Gabe's mouth as he gawked at the sexy man in the black lingerie. His heart was thumping a bit fast as he chewed and swallowed. "You know…umm…you wouldn't have to leave."

Hazel eyes latched onto Gabe's face, “Do you want to keep me, Mr. Novak?”

“Insane as it sounds…yes. Would be so wonderful having you around all the time, but what about your job?”

Sam shrugged, “I work in a law office. I'm sure Zach would help me find something close to Roanoke…once he got over me leaving.”

Gabe smiled mischievously, "You know you really wouldn't have to work. I make plenty to cover the bills even if you ate me out of house and home."

Sam scoffed, “Hey now. I have a healthy appetite for someone my height.”

"Excuse me?” Gabe's eyebrow arched way up as he playfully glared at Sam, “Were you making a joke about my shortness?"

Laughter filled the air at that. “No, no. I like our height difference. In fact…well…I just might have a…”

Gabe shook his head, "You have a height kink too, don't yah? Geesh, Samsquatch, you're kinkier than even I am."

“You complaining, short-stack?”

Warm hands slid into the backside of Sam's satin panties, and Gabe's middle finger pressed past the crack to rest against the deliciously clenched hole. “No, not at all.”

Sam was yanked forward then until Gabriel's tented crotch was right under Sam's balls. Something they both enjoyed very much…especially when Sam's hips started rocking. “I think the food time of the night is over. Don't you, Mr. Novak?”

"Why yes, Mr. Winchester, I very much concur. Now please, if you may, make your sexy way to the bed and get on all fours. I have a warm appendage that is aching to thrust inside you."

"Gabe!" Sam said, looking at him in shock. "What about the plan?"

Gabriel smirked, “I never said it was my cock, Samsquatch.” He proceeded to slowly and pornographically use his long tongue to lick his lips.

Sam moaned and quickly did as told.

For the rest of his existence, Gabriel would always get a hardon remembering how Sam looked on the bed at that moment. It seemed almost sacrilegious to touch the beautiful sculpture of a man. But Gabe wanted dessert, so he knelt behind the satin-covered ass and pulled those black panties down till they bunched under the curve. The cheeks were spread wide then as Gabriel leaned forward and licked around the rim.

Images of getting to shove his cock into this very spot made him wish it was tomorrow night already. Gabe's fingers gripped the plump flesh of Sam's ass cheeks then as he pushed his tongue past the opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention how in the movie Parenthood there was a risky car scene lol. I would still carefully try it lol. Here is a link to that scene. [ Parenthood Scene ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vO2jvLIyIV4).


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

( - - - - - indicate change of POV)

Cass' eyes were glued to the cowboy riding his cock as water splashed all over the place. The heat of the hot tub had nothing on the alluring temperature of Dean's ass. Especially with how snug the hidden flesh gripped his cock during each rocking motion.

Hell!!!

He was so fuckn' close to cumming but didn't want the moment to end. Wanted Dean Winchester to ride him into eternity. But that wasn't going to happen…especially when the fucker leaned down and bit Cass' neck with a growl.

The second those teeth pressed against his skin, Cass was a goner. Fingers yanked on Dean's short dirty blond hair as hips slammed up and cum splashed deep inside. Cass was just so damn thankful for whatever the fuck he had done to deserve this man in his life.

All of a sudden, he was having trouble breathing not only from the orgasm tearing his chest to shreds but from the big ball of emotions bouncing away inside. Dean was witty, sarcastic, sensual, dirty as fuck, kind, talented in more ways than one, and…and…Cass had a feeling he was falling in love.

Stupid, right? Right?! Who in their right mind actually contemplates falling for anyone this fast? Hell, even with Mother freakn' Theresa, Cass would have held off feeling anything this profound. And yet there he was with his cock still up Dean's ass, and his neck bruised with a bite mark when he suddenly felt an insane urge to roar, _MINE!_

_MINE!_

That word was on repeat in Gabriel's head as his cock was enthusiastically sucked on by Sam. Even as his fingers dug into the shoulder-length hair, his brain once again growled, _MINE!_

Something about the tall fucker compelled Gabriel's inner caveman to come out. And something about Sam's wicked mouth made Gabe's cum come out too. His back arched and his body shook as the delicious heated suction kept milking him.

Mhmm, he could get used to this…hell, he was already used to this. Sam being around seemed like something that had been going on all Gabriel's life.

Salty lips kissed up his chest and neck, and stopped at his mouth, allowing Sam to share Gabe's flavor. As the kiss continued, the stiff corset rubbed against his nips while the view of the silky stockings on those long legs caused Gabriel to tremble.

Hell! Sam Winchester was utter perfection.

As Gabe lay there gasping for breath and Sam cuddled against him in the black lingerie, they didn't even need to fill the silence with idle chatter. They were simply happy to be together.

When seconds drifted into minutes, their eyelids lowered, and the slow slide into sleep began…their arms remained wrapped around each other the whole night through.

Right Said Fred's _I'm too sexy_ blared into the hotel room early the next morning and jolted Dean from dreamland. “Dammit, Cass! Couldn't you pick a better song as your alarm?! It's bad enough that I'm awake, but to be made that way from crappy music is pure evil.”

Cass was the one spooning Dean this time and morning wood pressed unconsciously against a very sloppy ass. "I promised Charlie I'd be on time today, so I had to pick something that would be so hideous it forced me to get up to turn it off. If I had chosen a classic rock song, I'd have stayed in bed just singing along."

Dean peeked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, “So it's six right now. When do we HAVE to leave?”

“No later than seven.”

“Ohhhh, an hour!” Dean growled, pushing back against Cass' warm body as an invitation.

This time Cass consciously rubbed his cock into the offered crack. “Does, Mr. Winchester, require a spoonful of fucking for breakfast?”

“Mhmm, fuck yes. Give me a McDick and a side order of cum.”

SMACK!

Cass spanked Dean's thigh, causing a pink handprint to show on the tan flesh. "That's for the horrible pun."

While staring at the handprint, his cock twitched, and Cass suddenly realized he might have a marking-his-territory kink. The urge to leave something more permanent than a handprint suddenly overtook him.

"How would you feel about sporting a few hickeys?"

Dean's green eyes blazed into blue, “Oh fuck yes…do it!”

Suddenly an insane idea wormed its way through Cass' head. “Could I…would you be okay if…umm…I wrote my name on your back with them?”

It would have been comical to see Dean's cock suddenly coming to attention if they weren't so horned up. “Fuck, yes! Hurry…want to wear your name while we film day two today.”

Dean rolled over and then rotated until the canvas of flesh was parallel with the pillows…giving Cass plenty of room to work his magic.

As the purple blotches were created on the warm skin, Cass was hard as a fuckn' rock. Dean made sure to help him stay that way by stroking the dangling dick with a tormenting hand. During all that, Dean's own cock was rubbed against the mattress to generate some fuckn' fantastic friction.

By the time the C was showing, they were both getting hazy with horniness. When the A joined, they were loopy with lust. Then after the first S appeared, they were just trying not to lose it.

And ohhhhhh, as that last purple mark finished off the second S, Dean attacked Cass and forced him up onto all fours. A warm and very messy cock slammed into the clenched hole then without consideration for anything.

It wasn't about feelings or playfulness! This was full-on rutting…just two male animals with equal amounts of muscles and strength desperately needing each other and making it happen. It was also why mere minutes later Dean dumped a sac load of cum inside that sexy ass while Cass' cock sprayed cum all over the sheets.

As they lay gasping for air and shaking with aftershocks, Belinda Carlisle's _Heaven Is A Place On Earth_ blared from Cass' phone. Dean glared at the embarrassed man before hitting the dismiss button. “Seriously, dude?!”

Cass shrugged, “Like I told you…I needed shit to annoy me enough to wake up. What better than one-hit wonders from the eighties and nineties?”

Dean's sloppy dick pulled out of Cass' even sloppier gaping hole. "Hell, man, I wish you could see how much I decimated your ass! So sexy…fuck! I can even look inside and see my cum dripping off the sides. Damn, why do we have to go anywhere today?!"

Cass turned and kissed Dean's pouty lips. "Because I get paid way too much for merely making shelves or whatever else Gabe thinks up…plus, they pay for me to see the country and for this wonderful hotel room that we debauched so deliciously."

SMACK!

Cass was sporting his own handprint after Dean spanked him on the left butt cheek, “It was a rhetorical question, Mr. Novak! Now go get the water hot, so that we can get respectable.”

Cass looked at his name in purple splotches on Dean's back, “I don't think we're capable of respectable anymore, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean just chuckled, “Well, lets at least get washed and look the part. Come on, brat.”

Cass was dragged off the bed then, and they proceeded to get very clean while being a bit dirty.

When The Pretenders' _I Would Walk 500 Miles_ blared from the bedroom, Dean spanked Cass' wet ass again. “Dude!”

Gabe arrived at the house but didn't see his brother. Cass better be there on time today, or Charlie was going to be pissed. Filming had been held up yesterday, and she warned Cass not to have it happen again.

Everyone was hovering outside the two houses when Cass and Dean's rental car finally turned onto the street. They weren't technically late, but they were the last to arrive. And as soon as the two men got settled, everyone went to their starting places, and filming on day two began.

Once again, Gabe was so different and almost floating on air. His team would stare in fascination when he would grin at the oddest moments. What they didn't know was that the glorious memory of black lingerie was the cause of those spontaneous smiles.

Gabriel was also grateful the cameras only focused on his upper half. He was constantly plagued with an erection as images replayed in his head of kneeling before Sam that morning…unhooking the garters…rolling down the stockings…popping open the links of the corset…and then getting to feast on the naked man underneath it. Hell, he could still taste the warm flesh on his tongue.

All day long, those lurid images returned over and over to torture and delight him. Thankfully, though, with Gabriel's push to get done early, plus having Dean's help, they were done in record time. So much so that they had to wait for the other team to finish.

When it was Gabriel's turn to do his talk with Charlie, she made sure to question him about his uplifted mood. "So, Gabe, got anything to tell us? Any lottery wins or hot dates?"

More out of a sense of privacy than hiding, he sidestepped the question with a grin. "Sorry, Charlie. This boy doesn't kiss and tell."

A few more minutes of show-related chatter followed and led up to the two teams heading home and checking out their new spaces. Thankfully, both couples had liked the changes made to their houses. Something that didn't always happen, but was nice when it did since it kept everyone in a light-hearted mood.

After the final shots were done and the truck was packed up ready to head to the next stop, Gabe was racing to his rental car and driving home to Sam. They would only have an hour to get to the airport, so Sam had wisely repacked for them both while Gabe had been filming.

Gabriel did have a moment of pouting, though, when he walked into the hotel room and saw plaid instead of black satin covering Sam. At least he knew the outfit was safely tucked away, and that they would have plenty of time to play with it again once they got to his house.

With one last look around for missed items, Sam and Gabe headed down to the lobby to hand in the key-cards and check out. The electricity that surrounded them as they made their way out to the rental and then drove to the airport was stronger than a hundred cups of coffee.

Gabe was almost bouncing on the driver's seat from the excitement over the fact that in a few hours Sam would be in his house, and they'd finally get to be together. Both his dick and heart twitched big time.

"Who would have guessed a back full of hickeys could ache so damn much?!" Dean said as Cass drove them back to the hotel.

He had loved wearing Cass' clothes and working alongside the sexy carpenter. And he also loved the fact that Cass hadn't given a rip what anyone thought of them touching or sneaking a kiss throughout the day. Cass was so open and just balls to the wall that no one even batted an eyelash at them.

To top it all off, Charlie had offered Dean a full-time gig with the show but as the carpenter for the other team. Since he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Cass, Dean had eagerly signed on the dotted line. The look of pride in Cass' blue eyes had made the moment even cooler.

“And I had a raging hardon all day knowing what was hidden under that AC/DC shirt,” Cass said while resting a hand on Dean's thigh.

Dean slid the hand a bit over and let it rub against his tented crotch. "Well, I had a hardon knowing how much it was giving you one. Oh, look, still there."

"I ain't jerking you off while I drive, numb-nuts!"

“How about simply holding it in your hand?”

\- - - - -

Cass really wanted to say yes, but he was afraid they'd end up in a ditch on the side of the road. Surely, though, holding Dean's cock shouldn't be that dangerous. It would just be like resting his hand on the gear shift, right?

When they finally came to a red light, Dean tugged on Cass' arm, "Hurry up and get it out."

With a quick glance to make sure the light was still red, Cass did as told. Shit! The warm shaft now encircled by his fingers was so NOT like a gear shift.

_Hell, we're going to die!_

A sentiment that was doubled when Dean reached over and took out Cass' cock and held on to it as well. Mhmm, it was simply magnificent torture. Who knew not stroking could be worse for their sanity than a full wank.

Somehow Cass got them safely back to the hotel. Thanks mostly to autopilot, though, since all the blood had dropped to his firmly gripped cock. As he pulled into an empty space near the building, Cass was making a mental list of everything he planned on doing to Dean once they were behind closed doors.

His hand reluctantly left Dean's hard cock then to turn off the car. “We have the hotel room one more night, but we'll have to decide where we're heading after that. I have a house on the beach down in Virginia if you want to come home with me.”

Dean slid closer and placed a quick kiss on Cass' cheek. "Well, let's go back to Kansas and my apartment so that I can pack. Glad we have a week off till our next filming. It will give my uncle time to find someone to help at the garage."

Cass' eyes closed at the feel of Dean's lips kissing downward. “You could still work there between episodes. I mean we could stay at your place, do a gig, then stay at my house next. That way, you'd be able to be around for your folks as well.”

A soft, gushy expression spread across Dean's face. “Thank you for that.”

“For what?”

"Well, I've been in a few relationships where it was their way or the highway. I'm just thankful you're willing to be open-minded."

Cass reached over and tenderly stroked down Dean's stubbled cheek. “And I've been in a few crappy relationships too, so trust me when I say that you're worth anything I have to do just to be with you.”

The exposed cocks were forgotten then even though there was still an undercurrent of lust to the intimate moment. The attraction now was of the soul and heart kind.

Dean pushed Cass against the driver's side door, where they exchanged soft, lingering kisses till the blue sky turned to stars.

Gabe felt very content as he drove his own car from the Roanoke-Blacksburg Regional Airport. It would never fail to astound him how easy it was to be around Sam. The three-hour flight seemed almost instantaneous as laughter and conversation had filled the twelve thousand, six hundred seconds.

Now, as they were halfway to the house, Sam was fast asleep and leaning against Gabe's shoulder. It was such a domestic moment that it made his chest ache from all the feels.

In fifteen minutes, they'd be home, and Gabe would get to see the beautiful fucker walk into his place. Sam would touch Gabriel's stuff, lay on his bed, and be one hundred percent his. Hell yes!

When the familiar sight of the faux log cabin came into view…Gabriel felt giddy.

Home!

They were finally home!

In mere minutes Gabe had parked the car in the driveway. He then quickly pulled up an app on his phone that let him flip on the lights, so they wouldn't have to enter a dark house. Soon an inviting yellow glow shone from the windows and beckoned them inside.

Gabriel gently shook Sam awake. “Hey, mister, we're here.”

Those groggy hazel eyes widened as Sam took in the view. “Hell, Gabe! This is amazing.”

“Thanks, Samshine. Now come let me show you my home.”

The two men exited the car and grabbed their luggage from the trunk before heading up the walkway to the front door.

“It looks just like a real log cabin. So fascinating.” Sam reached out and touched the wooden beams.

"Well, those are real logs…but they're just sawed in half and used as decoration. The actual building is constructed of steel and concrete. It's so well made that it passes all standards for tornado and earthquake safety." Gabriel unlocked the front door then and turned to smile at Sam. "I have this crazy urge to carry you across the threshold."

Although Gabe's idea was a nice one, Sam knew it wouldn't end well. "Sorry, but I'd kill your back, and I doubt you'd be able to walk while carrying me. I don't look it because of my height, but I weigh about two-twenty."

“Well damn, maybe you should carry me! I'm barely a buck fifty…and only when soaking wet.”

Down went the duffel bag, as Sam did just that!

“Samsquatch! I was joking!” Gabe wrapped his arms around Sam's neck so not to fall. “Geesh, the ground is so far away from up here…how do you live like this?”

Sam just chuckled and deposited Gabe onto the sofa before going back to the porch for their luggage. The front door was locked then, and Sam turned to find Gabriel smirking. “What?”

“Planning to keep me prisoner, Mr. Winchester?”

Sam plopped down next to him on the sofa. “Don't you normally lock the door when you're here?”

“Well, I think we're safe since there isn't anyone around for at least two miles. That would just leave the random bears from the woods, but I don't think they're going to try stealing the flat screen.”

Gabe was picked up once more then and dragged over to sit on Sam's lap. "Touché! By the way, I really love your home, Mr. Novak."

“And my home really loves you too, Mr. Winchester.” Shoulder-length brown hair was tugged as Gabriel brought Sam's lips down to his for a soft, tender kiss. The knowledge that they had days together gave them enough patience to enjoy the slow burn.

The Stillery on 2nd Avenue was crowded, but the two men sitting in the corner booth didn't notice. After Cass and Dean had greeted the night sky with some lingering kisses in the rental car, it was decided that they were capable of doing more than slinking away to the hotel room for a hot fuck. Besides which, maybe Cass' ass was still sore from that morning, and this would give it some time to recover.

Their stomachs were also happy they had gone out to eat. The steaks had been perfectly just short of mooing, the french fries had been nice and salty, and the sodas deliciously ice cold. And to top off a great meal, two plates of pie lay half-eaten before them. The crust was so thick it held its own against the apple filling while still allowing the tart Granny Smiths to bite back with each forkful.

And the best part of the night out was how easy it was to be together. To simply talk shit or fall into deep conversation. Something easy to do since both men had way too much TV and movie knowledge…not to mention the shit-ton of sports trivia floating around their noggins.

At the moment, they were finishing their slices of pie while debating who was the greatest NFL quarterback of all time. Dean was dead set on it being Peyton Manning, but Cass was adamant it was Joe Montana.

Dean rolled his eyes at that choice, "Dude! Have you seen the freak show nature of a Manning game? Peyton was like some football terminator…hitting his receivers as if he had input their exact coordinates."

Cass speared another forkful of pie, "Sure, but Peyton wouldn't have survived back in the day when Joe did. Not that today's football is like watching kids in a patted room…but hell! Take away all the new safety rules, plus the added gear and seventy-five percent of the players would be injured. Montana lived through that hardcore shit and still won."

"I'm not dissing the guy, but just look at the stats.” Dean leaned back against the booth feeling quite confident he would sway Cass with the awesome knowledge he was about to impart. “Let's start with their number of touchdowns…Manning had five hundred-thirty nine, whereas Joe merely had two seventy-three. Then there is their total yards…Manning ended up with seventy-two thousand, to Joe's forty-one thousand. And finally, their quarterback ratings…Manning's was ninety-seven, and Joe's only ninety-two. It's a no-brainer."

The plates shook as Cass pounded the table with a crumb-covered fork. "But Peyton had two more seasons than Joe, and like I said, the rules are way easier now."

Dean oddly enjoyed watching Cass get all passionate about it, and another big bite of pie was pushed past smirking lips as he tried to think of something to add. When nothing good came to him, Dean just shrugged, "Well, let's just agree to disagree and talk about something more fun. For instance, which player did you wank off to the most?"

A blush stole across Cass' face, “Oh hell, I haven't thought about this in forever. Don't laugh, okay?”

“See, I can't promise that…I just can't.”

“Well, just don't laugh too hard at least.”

“Okay, that I can promise…I think.”

Cass looked away, feeling too embarrassed to keep eye contact with Dean and murmured, "I used to have the hots for Brett Favre."

Everyone in a ten-foot radius stopped what they were doing to stare as Dean had suddenly burst out into laughter.

Two minutes later, Dean was gasping for air and wiping away tears. "I am so sorry. I didn't plan on being that loud…oh man, my stomach hurts now too!"

“Yeah, yeah, runt. So who was yours?”

"Easy. Randall Cunningham."

"The quarterback from the Eagles?" Cass asked a bit shocked. "Dude, he was from all the way back in the eighties. How did you find out about him?"

"Well, Dad was religiously into football, so Sam and I watched it too. And I've known I was bi since…hell…when Cole Trenton showed me his penis in kindergarten. So watching this beautiful quarterback run up people and jump over them…mhmm! It was hella hot!"

Having seen footage of some of the amazing things Randall did, Cass had to agree. "Yeah, I can understand how that would've been intriguing."

Leaning across the table for a bit more privacy, Cass asked, "So what did you imagine doing to him?"

Dean chuckled, "Let's just say Randall would run up my body and shove his cock in my mouth. Or jump over me and do a quarterback sneak into my ass."

Cass squirmed, "Shit, that's so good."

"What about you and Brett?" Dean asked while wiggling his eyebrows. "What did he do to get you off?"

A goofy grin spread across Cass' face. "Oh, what didn't he do. I really liked his accent and humor, so he would always talk dirty to me in that southern drawl. Plus, he was very good at handling my balls."

"And lovely balls they are indeed, Mr. Novak," Dean said while lustful green eyes slid hungrily down Cass' body.

Their waitress walked past then, and Cass quickly got her attention. "Check, please."

Dean chuckled and finished the rest of his pie in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned Dean jerking off to the 1980's quarterback from the Philadelphia Eagles. If you weren't so lucky to see this amazing man in action, here is a wonderful video highlighting just how awesome he was. [ Randall Cunningham - Invincible](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZEDa6pZwx8).
> 
> I do believe I have a serious accent kink. In the show, I drool over Benny, Mick, and Ketch…hell, even asshat Asmodeus had a nice one. Shh...don't tell Gabriel I said that, though lol. I'm also one to enjoy a good sense of humor in a person, especially if it runs on the dirty side. Hence why Gabriel is tied with Castiel as my favorite character on the show. Now Peyton and Brett both have southern accents and a touch of wickedness twinkling in their eyes. If you haven't been lucky enough to catch Peyton, Brett, or even Joe Montana playing football…hell! They were all amazing! It was like watching magic happen whenever they walked on the field. Here is a video for each quarterback to show just how talented they were! Enjoy! [ Peyton Manning’s Top 50 Most Legendary Plays of All-Time ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnM24kB7SsM).[ Joe Montana Career Highlights ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KKzFA5INe0).[ Brett Favre Top 50 Most Incredible Plays of All-Time ](https://youtu.be/rGJOMkOUbTM).
> 
> I mentioned that Cass not only liked Brett's southern accent but also his silliness. Here is a video showing his oddball sense of humor. Cass approves lol. [ Brett Favre is Funny ](https://https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXLBRvJhNGQ).


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

( - - - - - indicate change of POV)

A frustrated sigh left Gabe's pouting lips, "You know, sometimes I simply hate being short!"

The reason for this outburst had been because his romantic idea had utterly failed. All he had wanted to do was stand behind Sam and watch as the sexy chef cooked…but NO! His face was nowhere near Sam's shoulders to see over to the stove.

"I could always give you a piggyback ride, Mr. Novak."

"Sure, dent my ego even more, Mr. Winchester."

After the second omelet was placed onto a plate, Sam turned around and leaned down to kiss the still pouting mouth. “Like I said before, short-stack, I happen to love your height and find it very sexy.”

With Gabriel sufficiently appeased, he followed Sam to the small kitchen table and sat down. The savory smell of the ham and cheese omelets matched the amazing taste and had Gabe groaning. “Geesh, Samsome, apparently you're not just a pretty face. This is awesome.”

“Thanks. Dean was always hanging out with Dad and Bobby in the garage, so I got to enjoy cooking lessons with Mom while I helped prepare dinner.”

As they finished off the delicious meal, the conversation continued with a familiar ease. And when the plates were empty and their bellies happy, Sam and Gabriel got up and carried their dishes to the sink.

They gushed then at the simple domestic beauty of standing side by side while they worked in unison to wash and dry the dishes. It all felt so natural. As if they had been living together for years instead of only knowing each other for a few days. And when they headed back to the living room and plopped down onto the sofa, that mellow feeling stayed.

Yes, they both eagerly wished to cross the line and finally go all the way, but they also wanted to let nature take its time. Especially since they were genuinely enjoying being together in Gabe's house…and were maybe a teensy little bit nervous about doing more.

Bedtime would come soon enough, and once they were laying together on the bed, something was sure to happen. But for right now, they were satisfied with turning the TV on and vegging out with a movie.

Within seconds, the red Netflix logo filled the screen and then switched over to a million thumbnails of viewing options. Gabe laid down on the sofa and rested his head on Sam's lap as they paged through the many rows.

They ended up choosing an LGBT movie, _Esteros_. The storyline wasn't really a sexual one…although that was an aspect of it…but it was more about two souls finally telling the world to just let love happen. And even though the film was a slow burn, when the big moment finally arrived, it was so powerful.

Once the movie ended, and the TV was turned off, what followed wasn't about instant fireworks…or male bodies being slammed into walls followed by hungry kisses. No, Gabriel simply stood up, clasped Sam's hand in his and together they climbed the stairs to the bedroom.

With it being close to midnight now, the full moon was radiating its silvery glow into the windows making other illumination unnecessary. The bluish light shone through the glass and caused the grey satin sheets to shimmer like some mystical lake.

Standing barely a foot apart, Gabriel and Sam leaned closer and exchanged soft kisses as one by one, each item of clothing was removed. They had seen each other naked in some variances before, but even still, the exposed skin did add more heat to the moment.

A long, languid shower followed then, and as the steamy water cascaded down their bodies, more tender kisses and reverent touches were enjoyed. Then when they were dried off, they walked hand in hand to the bed and slipped under the satin sheets. Their naked flesh was suddenly covered in goosebumps at the coolness of the material.

One of the marvelous things of laying on a bed, though, was how the height difference between them vanished, and they could be eye to eye. When a warm, hazel gaze melted into honey-brown, something just…clicked.

Gabriel leaned over to Sam and pressed their lips together. Such a slow, drugging kiss followed. Gabe's mouth then moved lower down the stubbly neck, past the broad shoulders, and further still.

With each kiss placed on Sam's body, Gabe looked up into those hazel eyes to convey words neither of them needed to say. And after kissing around the belly button, Gabriel moved back for another lip-lock. This time, tongues joined in on the fun and glided together in a slow dance…tasting…searching…discovering.

\- - - - -

Sam's fingers grabbed hold of Gabe and twisted their bodies till the sexy short stuff's back was pressed into the mattress. He slid off then, pushed away the top sheet, and allowed his eyes to roam over Gabe's naked self.

With an arch of his eyebrow, Sam let Gabe know not to budge as he pressed the sexy fucker's hands against the headboard. Lava flowed then as he slid his fingers down to play with both nipples. It was fascinating and extremely erotic to see the flesh pebble and harden.

Sam suddenly had an urge to take a bite…so that's exactly what he did, causing Gabe to utter a low moan.

The top sheet had completely slid off the bed by this point and was completely forgotten as Sam slowly kissed his way down Gabe's warm body. When he got to the slim hips and had a full view of Gabriel's upper half…Sam was overcome with awe.

_Fuck! He's so damn beautiful!_

Sam let his fingers wrap around Gabe's cock, and he reveled in the heat and thickness. Hell! He was so damn hungry and, with a groan, quickly lowered his lips till pubic hair tickled his nose.

Between Gabe's own groan, the heat of the cock, and the flavor of the precum rubbing into his taste buds…Sam was in heaven. Another deeper moan escaped while Gabe's fingers gripped long, brown hair as Sam's tongue explored the ridge under the cock head.

After a few licks around, Sam released the cock then and lifted his face back to Gabe's. They kissed more forcefully this time as the smoldering fires of need and passion fully took hold. Gabriel flipped Sam over and moved between the long legs. Another kiss was started as their cocks rubbed together and hardened.

There was no fear or nervousness as Sam lay there with Gabriel. Their hands roamed around one another, exploring, caressing. Then as their gaze locked, Sam knew it was the moment.

He watched as the sexy short-stack reached over to the nightstand and retrieved a small bottle of lube from the drawer. Soon slippery fingers were rubbing against Sam's clenched hole. As two pressed past the relaxed rim to add needed slickness, their eyes never wavered from each other.

Both knew this wasn't going to be some careless fuck…some one-time thing. No, their first time would be a moment they'd remember till they were old and grey.

Sam felt the heat of Gabe's cock slowly enter, and he gasped in awe of the sensation. After the crazy car fun with Mark and then the bathroom debacle at the Halloween party with Ketch and Benny, Sam hadn't pursued anyone else. Not that he hadn't done anything during the intervening years. But all those silly toys and stuff he had tried were trash compared to the awesomeness of this moment…this sensation…this man!

Little by little, Gabe pushed in while staring into Sam's eyes. Then with only a slight twinge of pain, the cock was all the way inside. It felt so warm…so right. All those times earlier, when they decided to keep to other things but had a need to be closer…it was because this hadn't happened. This was the final key. He was Gabe's…now and forever.

Sam felt so complete…so whole. Then Gabe started moving, and Sam was burning up with euphoric sensations. So was Gabriel as eyelids shut, and Sam's collarbone soon became home to those kissing lips.

The more their bodies moved in rhythm, the stronger the intensity grew. It got to the point where it seemed like they were going to die in its all-consuming delights.

The room was silent except for their whimpers mixed with warm kisses, and the whispered names said with reverence. Hips kept their steady roll as Gabe's body pressed down, creating deliciously needed friction while Sam's legs moved on their own accord to lock around Gabriel's waist.

Maybe it was minutes, or perhaps it had been a millennium, but suddenly, just as the earth was formed in an instantaneous big bang, Sam was lashed with the overwhelming flood of electricity. And as the orgasm raced through, his back bowed while cum exploded from his cock onto their stomachs.

He was given no reprieve, though, as the dick thrusting in his ass gained speed, and a blissed-out look overtook Gabe's face. To help and to torment, Sam wickedly ran a finger up his own messy body and sucked the cum into his mouth…all the while keeping eye contact with those glazed over brown eyes.

It was as if Sam had tasered Gabriel, who's head flung back and moaned, “Fuck…oh fuck, Sam!"

The breathy whimper of his name was such an erotic sound. And hell, as the cum sprayed deep within the hot fluid felt so fuckn' fantastic!

Gabriel shivered and twitched a few more times before finally collapsing onto Sam's sweaty, cum-coated chest. The added body heat burned through Sam's flesh while the humid gasps warmed his shoulder.

For what seemed like ages, neither man moved as they were drenched in a multitude of emotions. All the books, movies, and fanfics never got close to doing it justice. Maybe they were correct with just the sex stuff, but making love was…more…much more! As if their souls were allowed to touch heaven and live…so pure and intense.

Gabe stretched up and kissed Sam's neck while keeping the softening cock inside. Not wanting to break that connection just yet, Gabe just carefully twisted around and spooned Sam quite tightly. It felt right to be truly connected…to be one being. So much so, they fell asleep that way as grins stayed stretched across their faces.

Dean's face was smushed into Cass' neck as an orgasm ripped the freckled cowboy in two. They weren't even on the mattress. Cass' back was pressed against the side of the bed while the carpet cupped his bum. Dean was straddling the warm lap and lay panting while still sunk down onto Cass' cock.

They had come back from the restaurant and taken a quick shower to wash off the day. Both almost positive that it would have turned into a smash and fuck kind of moment. But with the lack of a deadline, they found it stayed calm. And even with no backs hitting walls or hands clutching flesh, it was just as sexy as the other.

The sex had been slow, unhurried, but quite intense, and the kisses had been firm and deliciously thorough. The touches had been more a connection than just to grip or simply hold on. And the words uttered were similar to those spoken throughout time from countless lovers.

Cass had already cummed, so he had been lucid enough to enjoy watching Dean's trip off the edge. "You're sexy as fuck when you lose it on my cock, Mr. Winchester."

A grunt was all the response Cass received as Dean was still too far gone for more.

As Cass laid there with the heated weight of Dean's body pinning him down, he felt such contentment. He could have this be a nightly thing for the rest of his life. Thank the universe that Sam and Dean Winchester had ever heard of _Changing Homes_ and had had the balls to apply to be contestants. And then that the show's higher-ups had picked the brothers to be on the same episode with himself and Gabe.

All his life, Cass had believed that someone was out there to love. Yeah, at times, he had lost faith that he'd ever find the person, but a kernel of hope stayed. Funny how his exes and past lovers had shared certain Dean traits. A few the hair, some the green eyes, others Dean's smart brain…but never everything.

It was as if his soul had been trying to tell him what he now knew. That Dean Winchester was the one…for today and for always.

Cass' arms wrapped around Dean's body and placed a kiss on the sweaty forehead. _Mine!_ "Come on, Mr. Winchester. Let's get to bed before our legs fall asleep, and we can't move."

Dean wobbled while attempting to stand but soon was looming over Cass' still seated form. A warm hand was outstretched to Cass then which he gladly grasped…not just for the help up but for the contact.

A kiss happened as soon as they were eye to eye once again. Cass' arms wrapped around, needing to hold Dean close, and the gesture was gladly returned. Their lips latched together without thought connecting them again through pink flesh and tongues.

Seconds, minutes, hours, or heck eons later when the kiss finally ended, they slipped beneath the sheets, and Cass' arm slid under Dean to press their bodies together. Yeah, this was a perfect ending to a great day, and Cass fell asleep a very happy man.

Sam woke up achy but so damn happy. When he turned to look at the man responsible for both, he was caught in the warm gaze of brown eyes.

“Morning, Samshine.”

“Growl! Morning, mister.”

Gabe stared in wonder and awe at Sam, "I've woken up in this bed for years alone…I've never brought anyone here before last night. I'm glad. I liked waking up and seeing you lying there."

Didn't that just gush out Sam's heart. “Well, thank you for letting me be the first.”

When he leaned down to press his lips against Gabe's, the air was suddenly charged with a hungry fire. And by the time the kiss ended and they moved apart, both were wide awake and gasping.

"Well, fuck! Now that's the way to wake up." Sam grinned ear to ear, "Who the hell needs coffee."

“I do…but I have a caffeine addiction so…” Gabriel teased.

Sam reached over and dug his fingers into unsuspecting armpits and proceeded to tickle the shit out of Gabe. The short fucker kicked and flayed so much Sam had to straddle Gabriel's lap to pin down those legs. But of course, this left two hands that were now causing damage as Gabe laughed and wiggled.

Each wrist was encircled then by one of Sam's hands and pinned above Gabe's head. And BOOM! Just like that, it wasn't playtime anymore as both men were instantly set aflame with lust and need.

"Gabe, if you lied about being okay with switching, you better tell me right now. Otherwise, I'm going to be sliding into you this time around."

“Sammy, I've been dreaming of it ever since my eyes opened.”

Lips were pressed together as Sam leaned low for another kiss. It felt magnificent to have Gabriel's body under his and have his legs on either side of the warm thighs.

Sam's mouth slid from kissing lips down to Gabe's neck. “Fuck, I want to mark you…so bad.”

“Why can't you?”

“The show…wouldn't you get in trouble having hickeys?”

“Hickeys? As in more than one?” Gabe's eyes were filled with lust at that thought.

"Oh, mister, I'd cover you in them if I could. That way, everyone would know who you belong too."

“You say the sweetest things, Samsquatch. And as to the show…the next episode I'm in is over a week away. Not even you could suck hard enough to make one last that long.”

An evil grin spread across Sam's face, “Wanna bet?!”

Gabe gasped…and eagerly nodded.

Sam moved back to the tempting neck and kissed the warm flesh as he decided were to leave the first mark. He latched onto the skin over the adam's apple and sucked so hard that even Damon Salvatore would be impressed.

Gabriel whimpered and groaned as each second passed.

When Sam was sure it was a good one, he removed his lips and laughed, “Oh fuck! That one is going to be dark.”

“More,” Gabe pleaded. “Everywhere.”

Sam's breath was ragged, and his hazel eyes blazed with desire. "Your wish is my command."

For the next twenty minutes, Gabriel's entire body was Sam's canvas. He sucked a purple flower with six petals around the right nipple…and around Gabe's waist, he made a belt. And then with a quick flip, Sam meticulously created an S on the left butt cheek…and a W on the right.

As he spread his initials wide, Sam leaned down and placed a kiss on the soon to be stretched hole. He used his tongue to wet the clenched pink flesh and pushed inside for a few licks.

He sat up then to grab the small bottle of lube and slicked his cock, “Ready, Mr. Novak?”

Gabe's face had been pressed into the pillow the whole time Sam had sucked the SW on the two cheeks. Looking backward over a shoulder, Gabriel nearly growled, “I've been ready…forever.”

"Keep those eyes on mine, Mr. Novak." Sam's hand moved to grab his cock and lined it up with the shiny hole. "I want to see your expression when I shove this inside."

Honey-brown eyes never left hazel as Sam's cock pressed forward and popped past the rim.

"Oh fuck, Sammy!" Gabriel said, biting into the fleshy lower lip.

“Hell, Gabe! So tight…so fuckn' tight.”

Inch by inch, the hard cock pressed in…till Sam couldn't push any further.

Gabe whimpered at the intense full feeling, “Hell! I'm like a freakn' corn dog with a stick shoved up the middle.”

"But, do you ever do this with the stick?" Sam slid his cock all the way out and rammed it back in.

Both men were shaking and moaning from that.

“Uhh…no…fuck! I'd have gotten stared at the fair if I had done that.”

Sam laughed, “Fuck, I love you!”

_Whoa! Uh, oh…did I just say that out loud?_

“Sammy?”

_Oh shit, I did!_

“Sorry…ignore that…I…”

“And if I don't want to?” Gabe asked after twisting more to really look at him.

It was so weird for Sam's dick to be fully inserted into the tight ass while having this conversation. “Gabe…”

“No, Sam. Don't freak out about saying it. I…I liked hearing it. Especially since it was spontaneously spoken.”

Sam blushed, “But we barely know each other.”

Gabe laughed so hard it made the ass wiggle around Sam's cock, “Says the man who has his dick deep inside my anal cavity.”

“Brat! You know what I mean. Even Elsa understood that you couldn't fall in love this fast.”

“Dude, she's a bunch of pixels on some Disney computer turned into a movie. Besides, Anna and that asshole didn't know each other as much as we already do.”

“So, what do you know about me, Mr. Novak?”

Gabe smirked. "I know that you love your parents. You're a hard worker who can sew like he's part Amish. You collect glass knick-knacks. You have no problems flying. You can draw and paint thanks to going to art camps for a few years. You've seen _Road Trip_. You've had impure thoughts in a movie theater. You've done sinful things to a teacher in his car. You look hella hot in black lingerie. Your brother is boffing mine…probably as we speak. You can cook because you spent time with your mom. I also know that you knocked me off my feet the moment I laid eyes on you. And that you've made me happier than I ever thought I could be. Plus, in less than twenty-four hours, you've turned my empty, lonely house into a home. Need I go on?"

Sam leaned forward and kissed those sexy lips. "Okay, so I love you, Gabriel Novak."

"Well, Sam Winchester, maybe I just so happen to love you too."

AC/DC's _Back in Black_ blared from Cass' phone. Dean reached out and slapped enough spaces on the screen to somehow hit the dismiss button. He wrapped his arm back around the sexy, naked man. “Much better choice, mister.”

Cass' grin was felt against Dean's shoulder, "See, I do listen occasionally. And with having you in my bed…I have other ways of making sure I get up in the morning."

Dean's laughter rumbled through both their entwined flesh as his hand slid lower to see if this was true. “Well, damn…I guess I do help you get up.”

A groan left lips as Cass' hips rolled…rubbing against the delicious warm palm. “Ugh, mister, we can't be doing this right now. Check out is in…” Cass glanced at the alarm clock by the bed, “Double ugh…one hour.”

“Do you know what I could do in sixty minutes?” Dean teased.

“Oh, trust me…I know…hell, how I know.”

"So, I can't…"

“Nope.”

“Not even…”

“No…sorry.”

"But when I get you back to my apartment, I can?"

“Oh, hell yes.”

Dean reached for Cass' phone and reset the alarm for thirty minutes later.

“What?”

"Hey, if you can't fuck 'em…we can cuddle at least."

Cass glanced up at Dean with playful suspicion, "I've got my eye on you, Mr.-I-only-want-to-cuddle-Winchester."

Once again, Dean's hand moved lower, feeling how Cass' still hard cock was poking his. "Yeah, you sure do have the one eye on me."

“Fuck!”

“Was that a request, sir?”

Cass was quiet for a few seconds, “Maybe.”

Dean grinned with evil delight as his hand gripped both their cocks and started stroking.

“Hell!”

"Mhmm, no, not hell, Mr. Novak…but if you were ever stuck down in the pit, I could always grip you tightly…' He tugged on the two cocks, "…raise you from perdition…" His free hand snaked around to grab a cheek, "…and I'd always be there to save your ass."

Cass' head arched back as laughter poured forth. Twinkling blue eyes stared into green, “You are such a dork, Dean Winchester.”

Those laughing lips were kissed senseless, leaving both men gasping for air. Dean kissed the tip of Cass' nose, tugged on their cocks, and smiled, "Your dork, Castiel Novak."

“Yes…yes…oh yes, always mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned Gabe and Sam watching a movie called Esteros in this chapter. This movie was one I randomly choose to watch on Netflix but fell instantly in love with it. I adore the idea of a love evolving from growing up together. They captured that so sweetly in this film. It's a slow burn but so worth it. Here is a link to watch the trailer. [ Esteros - Trailer Original ](https://youtu.be/-mslwV1Vlrk).


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Sam woke up with the warm pressure of Gabe's head and arm on his chest. It was amazing to think that it was already a year since they met on _Changing Homes_. Between waking up with Gabe each morning, traveling to shots when his work schedule allowed it, plus just sharing all the other small moments of life…hell…it had been the best damn year of Sam's existence and the greatest freakn' decision he had ever made.

As he looked at the sleeping man, Sam just gushed. Fuck! He loved Gabriel Novak to the point it even made his DNA ache, and he couldn't wait to grow old and wrinkly together.

And as glad as he was they had taken their time and spent a year getting to know each other better, he kept fighting the urge to whisk Gabe away to Vegas and marry the sexy short-stack.

Shit! Even Dean and Cass had tied the damn knot after only six months.

Sam smiled at the memory of seeing Cass coming down the aisle in a full-fledged wedding dress. The smirk on Cass' face had just added to the moment. Damn if Dean's surprised but happy smile hadn't light up the whole fuckn' beach.

What a shame that Chuck and Naomi Novak refused to attend the wedding. They missed such a fun, love-filled moment. At least John and Mary had been there with enough love for everyone.

Looking over at the still sleeping Gabriel, an explosion of love hit Sam. Like his chest couldn't hold it all in, and he needed desperately to kiss Gabe.

So he did.

Wide honey-brown eyes stared up at him in shock for a few seconds before warm arms wrapped around him. This was life, and nothing else made Sam feel so complete as being in Gabriel's embrace. It was astounding that they wouldn't have met had he not participated in the _Changing Homes_ show.

It was simply inconceivable.

Sam chuckled as he heard the actor from _The Princess Bride_ say that phrase as he thought it, and the laughter tickled Gabe's lips, which were still pressed against his.

“Does kissing me amuse you, Samshine?”

“Sometimes, but that wasn't the cause of the laughter.”

"Pray tell then, what was?"

“Inconceivable.”

“What does Vizzini from _The Princess Bride_ have to do with kissing me?”

Sam laughed, "We are so perfect together. I was thinking about how inconceivable it was that we almost didn't meet. What if Dean and I hadn't heard about your show and hired an interior designer instead?"

Gabe's fingers stroked down Sam's neck. "I can guarantee you this…whoever is up there writing all the stories would always have us find a way to be together. Plainly put, Samsquatch, we were simply meant to be."

A soft kiss pressed down onto those wise lips, “Okay, Jack Skellington…I will concur that somehow we would have inevitably ended up here. I'm just glad it happened sooner than later and that you weren't a baker. You'd be plying me with sugary treats all the time.”

He was rolled onto his back as Gabe straddled his thighs and waggled a hard cock in front of Sam's grinning face. “Well, I don't have any baked goods this morning for you, bucko, but I do have something salty. Now open up and say ahh.”

“Ahhh....”

There was still a foot and a half between the gaping mouth and the tip of the offered cock. Gabe grumbled at having to unappealingly scoot up the long torso to get to the parted lips, "Dammit, Sammy, you're too tall! It's like having to cross continents to reach the different parts of your bo…FUCK!"

Sam grinned impishly around the cock, which he had sucked into his mouth. Fingers gripped Gabriel's hips then and made sure every damn inch was inside. It was so hot to look up and observe the effects he had on Gabe…especially how those beautiful brown eyes were glazed over and the pupils fully dilated…for him!

He caused that! Samuel fuckn' Winchester!

He was gushing inside while sucking as Gabriel made the most delicious sounds. Yearning to hear even more noises, his hands moved to spread apart Gabe's butt cheeks, and a few lucky fingers slid into the widened crack. Two hit the jackpot as they pressed against the exposed clenched rim.

Wanting to push them in, Sam removed his other hand and let it travel down to swipe across the wet tip of his own cock. The sticky drops of precum would be just enough to get his fingertips into the tight hole. The slicked flesh wiped the homemade lube right against the opening and got to work.

Gabe and Sam both moaned once the muscled rim opened up to allow entrance. Hell! He enjoyed fucking Gabriel with any body part he could…mhmm, even some non-body parts. Basically, Sam loved shoving things inside his boyfriend.

When he purposefully stroked the prostate area, making Gabe jerk and twitch like a caught fish. Sam loved it! So as he sucked wickedly on the cock still residing in his mouth, he rubbed it again.

Twitch!

And again!

"Oh hell!"

And again!

“Sam…you're killing me.”

And again!

“Oh fuck!”

And again!

Gabe's back arched as a whimper escaped parted lips and cum flooded Sam's mouth.

And again!

“You fucker!”

And again!

"Stop! Oh, fuck! Stop!"

And again!

“Shhiitttt!”

Sam loved making Gabe get aftershock orgasms…especially when the softened cock was still in his mouth. Mhmmm!

And again!

“I swear I'm going to beat you!”

A chuckle reverberated into the spent cock before it was released. "You love it, and you know it."

Blissed out eyes stared down into his, “You're still a brat for doing it.”

“Your brat.”

Gabe slid off and leaned over to kiss him.

When they pulled away, Gabriel groaned, "Marry me, my brat."

Sam got even gushier and smiled, “When?”

"Tonight, tomorrow, however long it takes to find a minister!" Gabe declared with a beaming grin.

Sam nipped Gabriel's fleshy lower lip. “Fuck, I love you, you crazy man. Let’s google for one right now.”

Gabe's arms wrapped around Sam and rolled them, so Sam was lying on top. "First, I want to make out some more with my future husband."

They were a couple of delicious kisses in when Gabe's cell phone rang from the nightstand. "Ugh…not now."

Warm lips moaned against Sam's throat. But the thing kept ringing. Gabriel reluctantly sat up and grabbed it, “Hello? Oh, hey, Charlie.”

Sam watched Gabe's face change from content to upset. "And you can't get anyone else?"

There was more of Charlie's murmured voice and then silence. "Well, I guess I'll be there. Yep, see you. Bye."

The end button was hit, and Gabriel sent Sam an apologetic look, "Well, not tonight nor tomorrow. Apparently, Crowley's grandchild decided to make an early appearance, so he had to cancel for the show this week in Texas. Charlie needs me to fill in for him. Do you think you can get off work and come with me?"

Sam reached up and stroked Gabriel's cheek. "So, we're going to Texas."

This got Sam a huge kiss.

Gabe gasped then and suddenly jumped off the bed.

Sam watched in wonder as Gabriel raced over to the office area and started drawing something. He got up and went to see what. It was a design idea for the room in Texas. There was a really cool mural effect on the one wall which Sam would have loved to paint.

For the next half-hour, Sam sat there, completely fascinated as he watched the creative juices flow. Gabe was simply beautiful when off on an artistic tangent.

Ten minutes later, Gabriel let out a sigh and smiled sheepishly at Sam, "Sorry, the idea just came on so strong."

“I totally understand. Happens all the time to me.”

Gabe leaned over and kissed him. "I'm going to have a special guest to help me with this house. He's a brilliant muralist, and he's fuckn' amazing in bed."

Sam laughed, “I can’t actually be on the show like that, can I?”

Standing up, Gabriel reached out a hand to Sam and pulled him into a fierce hug. “If they want me so bad, I can get anything.”

And that's precisely what happened.

When Gabriel called Charlie back and explained the idea, she was all for it. "Such a freakn' kick-ass idea, Gabe. It will be like having a past homeowner reunite with the show. And you've talked so much about Sam this season the audience will be happy to see you together."

Gabe gushed, “Yeah, just make sure I don't forget I'm on the air when I'm around him.”

Charlie's laughter mixed with Sam's. "Deal. I'll have the tickets waiting for you at the check-in counter. See you soon, Gabe. Thanks again for this."

“Anything for the incubator of the next generation of the Novak genes,” Gabe teased.

“And Winchester DNA!” Sam declared, catching on to what they were discussing. “Half those beautiful babies will be my brother's too.”

Gabe hit the speaker button since Sam was now invested in the conversation as well.

Charlie laughed, "Sadly, it doesn't work that way, guys. Not yet, anyway. They did mix your brothers' sperm together before squirting it into me. So there is a fifty-fifty chance of it either being a Winchester or Novak."

“But you're having twins, which means they could actually end up being fraternal…each with one of their daddies' DNA,” Sam said, hoping to see a mini Cass and Dean.

"True. But I bet my red hair trumps all their swimmers. Everyone in my family has it."

Images of Dean and Cass with Charlie's hair made Sam chuckle, "Can you imagine your red hair and Dean's freckles!"

“Cutest damn kid ever!” Charlie exclaimed proudly.

"So, do we get a discount rate on your womb when we decide to have kids?" Gabe teased.

“Dear Harry Potter! I don't know if my uterus can handle a mixture of your DNA and Sam's. We could easily tell whose sperm stuck, though...well, once the kid hit puberty and either stayed short or turned into a sexy giraffe.”

“Hey now!” Gabe exclaimed. “You do understand the same DNA in me is in Cass.”

Charlie snorted, "Well, apparently not the strand for shortness."

Sam was trying so hard not to laugh, but he still got the stink eye from the sexy short-stack.

A pouty, grumbly Gabe stuck out a tongue at Sam, “The wedding is off.”

“Wedding? What the fuck?!” The loudest squeal ever heard in the history of the universe screeched out of Gabe's phone and almost turned him deaf. Charlie's joy in the possibility of them finally getting married was quite evident. “WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!”

Sam snatched the phone from Gabe, “Right before you called actually.”

Another squeal split the air. "Holy Hermione! That is so freakn' awesome!"

Gabe re-took the phone, "Unless you take back all the height jokes, I'm going to make sure we get married while you're still pregnant."

Charlie gasped, “Oh, come on! I'll look like a mountain in a dress! Fine! Dear, Gabriel, your sperm is that of the gods, and your lucky offspring will bow and kiss your feet for gracing them with such perfect DNA.”

“You better believe it!”

“Am I the first to know about you guys? Say I am! Say I am!”

"Yes, runt, you are the very first person besides Sammy and me to know."

Squeal number three inflicted more damage to Gabe's ears then. “Geesh woman, those poor babies held captive in your womb are going to be born with earplugs.”

“Jack and Claire will love me and my melodious voice. Well mine and Stephen Fry's.”

Sam and Gabe shared a confused glance. Sam leaned closer to the phone, “Why Stephen Fry?”

“Seriously? Like he is the awesome voice of the British audible versions of all the Harry Potter books. These two kids are going to know the wizarding world back and forth by the time they come out.”

Gabe groaned, “I'm surprised you didn't get Dean and Cass to let you name them Severus and Lilly.”

"Ewww! No. I adore Snape, but I'm not a Lily fan."

Sam grinned, “But what did you suggest?”

There was a small pause, “Harry and Hermione.”

“Yeah, they'd never live those names down.”

"Right, cause who would eeevvverrr name their kids after famous people. That might…I don't know…stunt their growth or something."

Gabriel made a face at the phone even though Charlie wasn't able to see. "Har. Har, brat. Like anyone reads the Bible anymore! And I'm the only fully famous angel. Cass and Ralph are the off-Broadway versions."

A snicker sounded over the phone, “Duh! Hence why I said it must have stunted YOUR growth.”

Sam burst out in laughter, “Now that was a good one.”

Gabe glared at him and then at the phone, “And now the wedding will officially be in two months. Hope you can find a dress, Mt. Bradbury.”

“C'mon! Even you have to admit I laid that one out pretty impressively.”

Gabe let out a sigh, "Fine. It was a sick burn. But I swear if you utter one more height joke, you'll be waddling down the aisle."

"Well, then I better cut this conversation…short…so I don't get in any more trouble."

Sam snatched the phone before Gabe could say anything else. “Night, Charlie. We'll see you soon in Texas.”

“Night, Sam. Love you both.”

“Love you back.”

"Peace out, bitches!"

Sam hit the end button and tossed the phone onto Gabe's desk. “She's so freakn' awesome. Just another blessing from being on the show.”

“You do realize if she does carry a kid for us that technically speaking our child and our brothers' would oddly be siblings.”

“And the issue would be?”

Gabe shrugged, “None, but just interesting to think of.”

"Hey, if whoever started this whole crazy world hadn't only given women the right to produce human beings, we'd be able to do it another way. I wish things were more like the ABO stories Charlie forced me to read."

"Fanfiction? Really?” Gabriel's eyebrows wiggled devilishly, “You do know they have some tall tales about me on that AO3 site."

Sam blushed, “I read them too.”

“All of them?”

"Well, of course…the stories were about you. It was oddly hot."

"They ship me with Crowley!!! I mean…geesh! At least let me have Kevin, the hot Asian. Or even Doug!"

Sam smirked, “Mhmm! Yeah, you and Doug Wilson would be hot.”

“I know, right?! But no! Crowley!”

"Well, it's because you're both so snarky and quick-witted. People enjoy verbal foreplay as much as flat out smut. And that is why Doug and Ty are shipped since they're like hyper puppies on crack."

“I could be a hyper puppy on crack!”

“No, no, you couldn't.” Sam tilted Gabe's pouty face up for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention Vizzini's INCONCEIVABLE from The Princess Bride. If you haven't seen the movie, I recommend watching it. It is quirky and odd but a lot of fun. Here is a link to the movie trailer and two Vizzini moments. [ The Princess Bride Trailer](https://youtu.be/Tcvv3lCqK0o). [ Inconceivable](https://youtu.be/D9MS2y2YU_o). [ Battle of Wits](https://youtu.be/rMz7JBRbmNo).
> 
> I also mentioned Gabe using the infamous line from The Nightmare Before Christmas. I adore this movie and have seen it a million times. Here is the trailer and the scene mentioned. [ Nightmare Before Christmas Trailer](https://youtu.be/wr6N_hZyBCk). [ Meant To Be](https://youtu.be/T_4cCMs954U).


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Dean stared at the messy bed and grimaced, "We are going to need new sheets."

“And whose fault is that, Mr. Winchester-Novak,” Cass said as he hung off the bed upside down.

“Oh it was all my fault, but maybe we should have put on older sheets before we got down-and-dirty.”

Pulling himself up, Cass stared at the ruined linens, "Well, we might be able to get the stains out. Otherwise, there would've been a lot of discarded sheets from others throughout history who found themselves in the same sticky situation."

“I don't think the stats for people having issues with pie stains and cum is that high.”

Cass leaned over to his husband of six months and slid a finger up the blueberry filling covered cock. The sloppy digit then found a home in Cass' mouth. "Mhmm! Well, those stats should be much higher. It's an extraordinary combination."

Dean smirked at the sexy blue-eyed connoisseur, "Well, if that is so, perhaps you should have second helpings."

“Maybe I just shall.” Hips were yanked then until Cass had Dean flat on the mattress.

Instead of slowly sliding down, Cass enveloped Dean's entire cock in one go and instantly added suction. Doing it that way, let all the flavors burst against his tongue, and Cass moaned at his new favorite dessert.

Now normally while sucking on his husband's cock, Cass would typically hear groans, curses, and when Dean would lose it…CAASSSSSSSS! So it was weird to suddenly hear Katrina & the Waves' song _Walking on Sunshine_.

“Shit!” Dean growled while reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the vibrating phone. “It's Charlie.”

Cass sat up thinking they'd have to halt fun time till after the call, but Dean had other ideas.

"Who said you could stop cleaning off my cock, Mr. Novak-Winchester?"

"So sorry, sir."

Cass took the less sticky dick back into his mouth as Dean hit the accept button on the phone and did the talking.

“Hey, rugrat! This better be good. You're killing our buzz.”

The squeal that came out of the phone was loud enough to hurt their ears…especially Dean's, which had been closer. "Dammit, Charlie, what the fuck was that all about?"

Dean was wise enough to put the call on speaker this time and pushed the phone further away.

"I have to tell you something freakn' amazing, but first I got to take care of business."

Warm fingers dug into Cass' dark hair and held down his head as Dean stared at him oozing lust. In response, the cock was sucked so vigorously that Dean's hips jerked upward with a moan. Had it not been for the firm suction, the inserted dick would have gagged Cass.

“Oh, hell! Are you…seriously?! You can't even wait till you're off the phone?” Charlie scolded.

“You're going to hear a lot more if you don't get to the point.”

“Oh, Snape! Now I'm imagining it…ugh.”

“Charlie!”

“Fine, bitch!”

“Jerk!”

"I need Cass, actually. Is he…umm…able to talk?"

Dean stared down at Cass' mouth full of cock, "Well, he could…if he wanted to."

“Oh, Voldemort! Well, just hold the phone for him to hear. One grunt for yes and two for no.”

Cass chuckled around Dean's dick and grunted once.

Dean moaned as the vibrations of both the laughter and grunt shook against the cock.

“Oh, Salazar! This is why I only like women.”

“Charlie I'm just warning you…you'll be scarred for life in about five minutes.”

"Cass, can you fly to Austin tomorrow to help your brother on the show? Crowley's grand-baby came early, and Gabe is filling in for him."

Blue eyes were rolled at that, but Cass grunted once.

“Awesome. Thanks. I'll have the tickets for you at the check-in counter. Do I need to get a ticket for Dean too?”

One grunt.

“Okay.”

A warm tongue flicked across the ridge under the head of Dean's cock and caused an earful of curse words to fill the room.

Cass grinned wickedly around the shaft.

Dean arched back, gasping, "Ch…Charlie…I…you have…oh fuck! You have…umm…two minutes tops."

“Horcrux! Fine! Your brothers are getting married!”

Whoa! Not really a buzz kill, but still, all action stopped.

“Say that again?!” Dean glared at the phone.

"Uhh, well, I had just called Gabe because of the Crowley issue, and they told me they were getting married. They didn't say anything about not mentioning it, so since I needed to call Cass anyways, I had to let you know."

“When the fuck did this happen?” Dean asked, pissed that Charlie found out first.

“Right before I called them apparently.”

Dean shivered as the warm mouth was removed from the now softened cock.

Cass leaned over to the phone, “They aren't going to skip off to Vegas, are they?”

“Not that they said. Gabe made it seem like he was planning on a service. Told me if I didn't lay off the height jokes, he was going to have it while I was still pregnant.”

“Did you stop?” Dean's humor was back at that.

"Of course not. Everyone knows Gabe is all talk and no action."

“Good for you, rugrat.”

"It's been two minutes, by the way," she teased.

"Har, har. And I wonder why nothing happened, jerk."

"Well, bitches, I'll let you go so you can restart the engines. I look forward to seeing my baby daddies down here in Austin tomorrow."

“We'll never be able to thank you enough for doing this, Charlie,” Cass said sincerely.

"Evidently, I'm the incubator of choice for all Novak-Winchester offspring."

“How so?”

"Gabe called dibs for the next round of impregnating the redhead."

Dean grimaced, “Hmm…not sure how I feel about that. At least Jack and Claire will be out before that demon seed takes hold.”

Cass and Charlie chuckled, and a snort of laughter sounded through the phone, “Demon seed.”

“Bye, Charlie.”

“Later.”

Dean hit the end button and tossed the phone back over to the nightstand. Fiery green eyes then latched onto blue, “So where were we?”

"Right here," Cass growled while sucking down Dean's cock.

“How long do you think Charlie waited till she called our brothers?” Sam asked as Brian Kinney smirked over to Justin Taylor on the living room TV.

Gabriel's head was resting on Sam's lap as fingers were unconsciously stroking through his hair, "The second she hung up, of course."

“How long do you think we have before all hell breaks when Dean contacts us and demands to know why Charlie found out before he did?”

A smirk spread across Gabe's face, "Depends on what they were doing when she called."

"Oh, yuck!"

“Hey, at least if they're bumping uglies, it will give us enough time to vacate the premises and “forget” to take our phones. Oops.”

Sam looked down into those devious eyes, “And where would we go? We don't quite live in the center of town.”

“Hellloooo, it's called a walk in the woods.”

“Hmm. Go on.”

Gabe sat up and moved over to perch on Sam's lap, “We could maybe even check the sturdiness of a tree while we're there.”

An eyebrow cocked upward under the L'Oreal hair, "Mhmm, and who'll be the one sporting the scratches?"

“Well…” A blush actually stole across Gabriel's cheeks, “…me.”

“Wow. I was expecting you to suggest rock, paper, scissors to choose. Any deep, dark reason for your eagerness?”

"Well, being with you for near a year it's surprisingly one of the few things we haven't done. And hell…I've always wanted to be naughty in the woods with someone."

The hot shower scene on the TV paled in comparison with the sparks flying around Gabe and Sam.

Sam's hazel eyes caught fire, "So what are we waiting for?"

The TV quickly got shut off as the two raced out the front door and walked briskly into the wooded area behind the house.

Gabe tugged on Sam's arm and grinned sheepishly up and up at his newly minted fiancee, "Okay, say no if this is too weird…but…umm…I kinda want to have a head start so you could…umm…hunt me down."

Sam moaned at the delicious imagery that created, “Shit! I love that perfectly perverted brain of yours, Mr. Novak.”

“Good because you're stuck with it and me, Mr. Winchester.” Gabe stood on tiptoes to kiss the shit out of his hunter. "If you catch me, don't be gentle."

The air just crackled with sexual tension as Sam cupped Gabriel's ass and lifted till hazel eyes looked straight into honey-brown. "Oh, don't worry. I'm going to have just as much fun with this as you. WHEN I do catch you…I'll make sure that afterward you're walking home with a limp."

Gabe wrapped his legs around the tall fucker, “I'm looking forward to it, Samsquatch!”

A kiss started then that almost had them just pull Gabe's pants down and fuck standing right there. For a lawyer, Sam was quite strong, and those beefy arms barely strained to hold Gabriel.

Fuck if that itself wasn't hot!

Reluctantly, though, Gabe released his legs, and Sam relinquished the hold on his ass.

"You'll have a five minute head start, and your time starts…now!" Sam smirked as a warm palm arched downward to make contact to Gabriel's ass.

SMACK!

Mhmm! Gabe was going to say something but realized his time was disappearing. So instead, he turned and dashed into the trees.

Fuck! His heart was thumping as his shoes crunched over the fallen leaves and usual forest stuff. How they hadn't thought to do this before was astounding. His cock was rock hard and rubbing against the denim of his jeans as he raced far and fast into the woods.

Yes, Gabe wanted to get caught and fucked raw…but his competitive side refused to make it easy. He risked a glance at his wristwatch, "Shit!"

The five minutes had passed, and he had to quickly do something, which was why he stopped at the next tree and started to climb.

It was hard for Gabe to listen for Sam over the staccato rhythm of his pounding heart. That was until Sam got closer, and the sound of crushed leaves let Gabriel know his hunter's exact position.

In seconds, Sam was under the tree, and Gabe was trying not to make any noise…even to the point of biting down on his hand. It worked, but what gave him away was when his ass just scooted a tiny bit back.

The whole damn tree shook, and an evil grinning giraffe stared up at him. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

“Sorry, Prince Phillip, I have cut it off and donated it to _Locks of Love_.”

"Hmmm! Well, what's a horny prince to do to get into your…window."

Gabe grinned down at Sam…something he didn't often get to do. "Well, you could always ask nicely."

"I could, but where is the fun in that?"

Mhmm!

Gabe rubbed his crotch against the gnarled tree branch, "You could command me to cum."

“I won't need to command you to do that…I'll make it happen by fucking you quite thoroughly against this very tree.”

Double mhmm!

"Well then…it looks like we're at an impasse," Gabe said with a smirk while staring down at Sam.

"Oh, are we?!"

Gabriel watched as Sam moved to the tree across the way and slowly undid the button on dark jeans.

Hazel eyes never left Gabriel's face as the zipper was next.

Sam didn't even push the material off then…no…the evil fucker just wiggled those hips, and the denim dropped down to expose lickable tan flesh.

Gabe was drooling.

He ached for a taste of Sam…but he wanted to win too. “Pant issues, Mr. Winchester?”

“Oh no, Mr. Novak. Just needed more space to pull this out.”

Gabriel watched as Sam's large hand slid past the elastic waistband of the boxers and withdrew a very familiar hard cock.

Fuck! Every stroke of those wicked fingers was unspeakable torture.

Gabe was staring so intently he didn't notice he was leaning towards Sam. That was until gravity took matters in its own hands, and Gabriel fell out of the tree.

Thankfully, Sam let the naughty cock go and raced over to catch Gabe just in time. It wasn't pretty, though, as his falling body slammed into Sam's arms, and they fell backward to the hard ground. But it was enough of a break in momentum that they only had the breath knocked out without any bones getting broken.

"Well, now I see why we didn't do this earlier," Gabe joked as they laid there, trying to breathe.

After Cass had swallowed his morning dessert, they had trudged to the bathroom to scrub each other clean and then maybe enjoy a bit of oops-I-dropped-the-soap. Thankfully, the remnants of the blueberry pie filling which was still stuck to Dean and Cass' skin, easily washed away down the shower's drain.

"I'm never going to be able to eat blueberries without thinking of today and you," Dean said while scrubbing shampoo into Cass' dark hair…bits of filling turned the white liquid a blueish color.

"Ditto." Cass stood under the water, enjoying Dean's nimble fingers. "Back when we were still dating, I had gone to visit my parents, and Mom had actually served pie for dessert. PIE!"

Dean laughed, “And did my sexy carpenter do anything naughty?”

“Maaayybbbee.”

“And why am I only hearing about this now?”

“Because we never defiled pie enough for me to remember it until now!”

“Touchè…carry on.”

"So picture it…dear old Dad, disapproving Mom, and me sitting at the dining room table trying to think of things to talk about with them. Well, besides the fact that I like sticking my dick up your ass."

Dean pressed against Cass and reached around to grab the hard cock in question. "I like when you stick your dick up my ass too."

Forgetting all about the story, Cass leaned his head back and let it rest on Dean's shoulder. “Well, you picked the wrong side of my body if that's your end game.”

“I didn't say I only liked this beefy thing up my ass.”

A few good tugs happened then as a similarly hard cock was rubbed against Cass' crack. "Oh fuck!"

“Exactly.”

Cass grinned, grabbed the liquid soap, and dropped it. "Oops…I'll get that."

“Pie and ass? And it's not even supper time yet?” Dean stroked Cass' widened crack with a very hard, wet cock. “Best…”

The tip pushed firmly against the clenched rim.

“Day…”

…in popped the cock head.

“Ever!”

Dean slid all the way inside as two gravelly sounding moans echoed around the shower.

"We'll try again when we get back home from Austin," Sam said with his arm around Gabe as they hobbled to the house.

"Well, you did say I would be walking with a limp after you finished with me," Gabriel teased.

Sam's hand made contact with his sassy fiancee's ass.

SMACK!

“Next time, don't climb the damn tree, Novak!”

“Ouch! Like I don't already know that, Winchester!”

“Oh, and I think risking my limbs to catch you gives me the right not to be in charge of supper tonight.”

Gabe pouted, "Geesh, I ask you to marry me this morning, and you're already refusing to do the cooking."

Sam's laughter echoed around the trees, “Shut up, dork.”

“You know that I suck at cooking, Samshine. I'll burn it without even trying.”

Sam stopped walking and moved behind Gabe. "Well, then I shall have to give you some cooking lessons." His arms wrapped around as he pressed against Gabe's back. "See, I'm tall enough to make the moment sexy and romantic."

"Seriously, Samsquatch?! Height jokes?"

"Oops! Sorry." The wicked twinkle in those hazel eyes seemed to contradict the sincerity of Sam's apology.

"I deserve a piggyback ride to the house for that, Mr. Winchester."

Sam knelt down with a smirk, “Fine. Hop on.”

Gabe's arms wrapped around Sam's neck and short legs encircled his waist.

The funny thing was, it only took ten more steps to reach the porch. "Here you go."

“Dang it! I should have asked sooner.”

"Now what are we…I mean, what are you going to make for supper, Mr. Novak?"

“Toast?”

“No.”

“Cheese sandwich?”

“No.”

“Scrambled eggs?”

“Maybe…but only if you make pancakes and bacon with it.”

With head bowed, Gabe laid a hand on the door jam, "Goodbye, house. When we sift through the ashes, you'll know who's to blame."

Sam just rolled his eyes at the goofball. “I won't let you burn the house down, numb-nuts!”

The solemn sound of Chopin's _Funeral March_ filled the air as Gabe hummed it while dramatically walking to the stove.

And with each step and note, Sam loved the crazy man more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned Gabe humming Chopin's Funeral March at the end of this chapter. Here is a link to it in case you never heard it before. It is very iconic and used a lot, so you might have heard it without realizing you had. [ Chopin's Funeral March](https://youtu.be/R1gGyOSdnXw).
> 
> I also mentioned Charlie's iconic song Katrina & the Waves - Walking on Sunshine. Here is the link to the original video and our favorite Charlie version. [ Katrina & The Waves - Walking On Sunshine](https://youtu.be/iPUmE-tne5U). [ Charlie Dancing to it on Supernatural](https://youtu.be/ZqdS0AE6L8Y).


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

After Dean and Cass had finished playing, they decided to re-watch season one of Shameless and enjoy the beginning of the Gallavich fandom.

Cass laid across the sofa and trapped Dean's lap under two thick muscular calves.

**On the TV, the pivotal moment was about to take place as Ian Gallagher went over to the Milkovich's house to retrieve something that Mickey had stolen.**

**Ian burst into the room and demanded, “I want the gun back, Mickey!”**

**The dark-haired thug turned over on the bed and stared at the angry red-head, “Gallagher?”**

**“The gun!”**

**“All right…”**

**Instead of handing over the gun, though, Mickey lunged for Ian, and they were soon full-out fighting. The sound of punches and their bodies hitting the walls echoed out of the speakers.**

Dean stared at the screen as the fight soon turned to lust, and Ian and Mickey quickly got naked. "Hell! I love this moment!"

Cass nodded, “Fuck yes! I was sure Mickey was going to kill Ian…but hell! When they stripped and started fucking! Mhmm.”

Warm fingers stroked up and down Cass' legs as Mickey slammed the bedroom door shut, and the sound of hardcore sex echoed from inside.

Dean moaned, "Thank the fuck for Showtime allowing their shows to present real relationships. Whereas those poor unfortunate slobs on the lower channels have the raw end of the deal…only permitted to use subtext."

**Two scared, naked guys laid in Mickey's bed as his psycho dad walked past to use the bathroom. Soon the sound of the older man urinating and then farting was heard.**

"If my dad was half as nutso as Mickey's, I don't know what I'd do," Dean said, feeling thankful that his mom and dad were quite ordinary.

“Yeah, my parents are religiously odd but not mean. I always felt bad for Mickey and his sister.”

**"Maddie's making eggs," Mickey's dad announced while walking past the bed with the naked teens hiding under the sheets.**

**When Terry Milkovich paused and turned to stare at them, Ian and Mickey held their breath, thinking their lives might be over. Thankfully, though, Terry didn't seem to notice what was really going on and just told them, "Put your clothes on. You two look like a couple of fa…."**

Cass laughed at Ian and Mickey’s relieved expressions as the dad left the room. "Oh man! I can't begin to imagine how they felt in that moment. I get sick to my stomach just watching it for the umpteenth time." 

"Yeah, seriously. Glad we got to the party late and didn't have to wait a week to find out what happens next. Can't wait till Netflix gets season eleven, and we can binge-watch the whole series front to finish."

“Thank goodness for Netflix having so many cool shows that we enjoy. Shameless, Queer as Folks, and of course…” Cass smiled sheepishly at Dean and whispered, “Miraculous Ladybug.”

“You just have a thing for guys with green eyes,” Dean teased.

“Especially if they wear skin-tight black leather…wink, wink, nudge, nudge.”

“I won't do it, Cass! Not even for you.”

“You'd be so fuckn' hot, though.”

“No.”

“But Gabe said Sam wore lingerie for him.”

“Dude! We just ate! Don't make me barf.”

"I mean yeah, you like satin panties, but please? Maybe just a matching corset for my birthday? Not as if I'm asking for thigh highs…even though with those bow legs, it would be hot as hell."

Dean pushed off Cass' legs, bent forward, and pulled the denim up to each of his thighs. “There.”

With an eye roll and a sigh, Cass stood up and faced him, "How about a compromise. If you will amuse me with this…I will do even more."

“I'm listening.”

Cass started to undress by pulling off a graphic tee with a faded bee image on it. “If you agree to do more than just panties…”

Jeans were unbuttoned, unzipped, and then the denim was slid down Cass' legs, "I will go full out for you. Anything you want. The whole shabang even."

"Anything I want?" Dean's tongue flickered out to lick his lower lip as he seriously thought about Cass' offer.

Scooby-Doo boxers joined the discarded pile of clothes, “Anything.”

“And all I have to do is add one item to some panties?”

“Yep.” Cass reached down and started stroking the exposed cock.

"Fine," Dean said, giving in as he eyed-the-fuck-out of his naked husband. "I'll give you two items but no heels. I don't do heels."

A gasp left Cass' lips, “Seriously?! Anything I choose?”

“Within reason and nothing frilly.”

“So…umm…the pair of panties plus a corset and thigh highs?”

With a trembling hand, Dean lifted the beer bottle to his lips, took a long pull on the cold liquid, and nodded.

“Nuh-uh. I need a verbal confirmation, mister.”

Another swig of beer sloshed down Dean's throat. “Fine. A corset and thigh-highs.”

Cass straddled Dean's still clothed lap and ran warm lips up his throat past the chiseled jaw for a kiss. When their lips finally met, and their tongues said hello,  _ El Sol _ flavored the moment. 

"Also, not while we're out in a hotel…only at home," Dean demanded when their lips moved apart.

“Of course.”

“And I'm not going to the store to buy it.”

“No, I'll get it. Any colors off limits?”

"I'll only wear black…well, uhh…maybe pink."

“Check.”

Hesitant green eyes latched onto blue, “You know I love you, right?”

A soft kiss was Cass' first answer, and then, "Yes, of course, I do."

“I'm sorry I'm not like our brothers and so out there with everything.”

“Hey!” Cass grasped Dean's chin and tilted his face upward, “None of that. I didn't marry Gabe or Sam…I married Dean fuckn' Winchester. And when I walked down that aisle in that gorgeous gown…” Cass winked, “…I knew who you were, and I still said I do.”

Dean smiled fondly at the memory. "You spent more on a dress that fits you than I did on a tux."

Cass looked over at their wedding picture resting on the mantel of the fireplace. "Worth every damn dollar."

“I can still see my uncle's face when you showed up in that gown.”

"Ha! Yeah, Bobby didn't know what to do with that. At least he had met me outside the dress, so he didn't think I was a complete idjit."

Dean cupped Cass' face and pulled his husband closer for another kiss. "Mhmm, it still amazes me how you kept that dress a secret from me…hell, Gabe didn't even know, and your brother finds out EVERYTHING!"

"Charlie was the perfect partner in crime. If Jack and Claire get her sneakiness, we're going to be in big trouble."

Dean glanced around the house they had bought eight months earlier and was thankful it would be large enough to handle two more humans. “We should have the guest bedroom converted by next week. So cool how you found those Impala decals.”

Cass looked over into the room that would be the nursery, "So freakn' amazing how the bees and the car decals work well together too. Thank you for letting me have one pink wall, Mr. Winchester-Novak."

“Thank you for letting me have one black wall, Mr. Novak-Winchester.”

“Hell, these kids are going to be the most awesome humans on the planet or the most confused.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cass and maneuvered their bodies till they were lying on the sofa. "Jack and Claire will be surrounded by so much love they'll be super awesome."

“I bet one will have blue eyes and the other green,” Cass surmised.

"It's possible since they're not identical twins,” Dean said as he stroked through Cass' dark hair. “You were strawberry blond till you turned three, so I can easily see Claire getting your DNA and be all blonde and blue-eyed.”

Cass could picture her so clearly too. “Well, then Jack would be yours with dirty blond hair and green eyes.”

“Or hazel…like Sammy's.”

Cass sighed, “I wouldn't wish labor on anyone…but hell! It would be cool if somehow one of us could get pregnant too, and they were truly all ours.”

"It would be interesting! Like those mpreg stories that Charlie constantly makes us read." Dean's chest rumbled with laughter, "Hell! I'm half in love with Draco Malfoy myself!"

"Well, I like the ABO ones that she's always shoving down our throats with all that scenting and growly fun. If only real life were as easy as fan fiction." Cass pretended to type into the air, "Want two men to have a child? POOF! Make it so! Want crazy werewolf and human sex scenes? POOF! Big red canine dick and tiny human ass! POOF! And yet, somehow, it fits."

Dean was full-blown cracking up now, “Geesh, Cass! How much of that smut did you read?!”

"I've known Charlie many more years than you, and I was single, so those fanfics were good jerking off fodder."

Two hands reached down as Dean grabbed Cass' butt cheeks and tugged upward. Green eyes glared into blue, “Did you get messy to werewolf smut?”

“Maybe.”

“And do you still remember your favorite one?”

“Maybe.”

“And it was called…?”

“ _ Under a Moonlit Sky _ .”

“Was it really raunchy?”

"Well yes, it was basically porn with plot so it was chock-full of naughty bits."

“My dirty husband!”

“Shall I reenact one of my favorite scenes?”

Dean's cock rubbed against Cass', “Fuck yes!”

“I'm so shocked we didn't get a phone call from your brother.” Gabe turned off the lamp by the bed and moved closer to Sam. A short, muscular leg instantly slid over longer ones.

“Maybe Charlie actually kept it to herself.”

They both cracked up at that one.

"I'm sure we'll hear about it in Austin tomorrow," Sam said as he rested his chin on the top of Gabe's head.

“Ugh!” Gabriel grimaced, “I so don't want to travel. Since you moved in, Samsquatch, I'd much rather stay here.”

"Yes, but the show paid for the house, and this time we'll be on together. It's going to be awesome."

Gabe's hold on Sam tightened, “I am going to get in trouble with you. I can already feel it.”

“Planning to snog me while on camera, Mr. Novak?”

"Fuck yes, I am, Mr. Winchester."

“Good. Now go to bed, so we can wake up and get to the airport on time.”

“Night, Samshine.” A kiss was placed on Sam's neck. “Love you.”

“Love you back, short-stack.” A kiss was placed on top of Gabe's head.

Before long, they were both in dreamland and stayed that way until seven the next morning when Asia's  _ Heat of the Moment _ jolted them both from sleep. 

Their flight was scheduled to leave Roanoke-Blacksburg Regional Airport at eleven, but with the long drive there, they needed an early start. They didn't even screw around past a bit of making out in the shower since neither liked being late.

And thankfully, they were both very open with their relationship, so when they sat in the terminal waiting to board flight 4888, they held hands and occasionally kissed.

Yes, they got the few assholes that glared at them or the parents that shielded their kids' eyes from the abomination, but they didn't give a shit. Life was short, and they weren't going to waste a second on other people's archaic opinions.

“It’s baby fever here today on this episode of  _ Changing Homes _ . Our dearly beloved Crowley just welcomed a new member to his herd, plus…" Charlie lovingly rubbed her stomach, "…these little bundles of joy are making themselves known." 

Dean and Cass entered the shot then, and each kissed a side of Charlie's ginormous belly.

She grinned down at the them and then into the camera. "Yes, and the babies' daddies are here with us today, along with Gabriel, Doug, and a very special guest. It's going to be an interesting day, folks. Let's get started."

The red light over the camera went out then, and Dean and Cass gave Charlie a cheekbone kiss as well.

They were going to be rival carpenters for this episode since Ty had broken a few fingers while helping to unload the semi-truck that morning.

The poor guy had gone to shut the sliding door, but it had slammed down too fast. The sickening sound of bones cracking was followed by Ty screaming in agony. Thankfully Dean was already planning on coming to the taping anyway, so he readily agreed to take over as Doug's carpenter. 

Cass, though, had seen a chance to not work with Gabe and asked to swap. Dean agreed, but after making Cass promise to do whatever he wanted that night when they got back to the hotel. Of course, Cass had eagerly said yes.

Dean gave Charlie a quick hug. “If you need anything today, runt, just let us know.”

She beamed up at him, “Could you carry the babies for a few hours? My feet are killing me.”

Cass hugged her then too. "We can't do that, but when the filming wraps, I'll massage your tootsies on the way to whatever restaurant of your choosing."

"Oh, fuck yes! Deal!"

They all went off in their necessary directions then…Dean and Cass to the tent with their equipment and Charlie into the first house with Doug. The hyper decorator was barely able to sit still as the camera rolled.

She nudged him with her shoulder, "So are you ready to meet your crew?"

“As I'll ever be.”

They walked upstairs and did a goofy entrance into the bedroom as the cameraman tried to keep up. Doug's two female team members were picked up and spun as he bear-hugged each of them. 

Charlie waddled over slower and then smiled at the trio, "We're doing things a bit different in this episode. Doug, you'll be working with Donna and Jody. They are redoing the bedroom for Jody's husband, Sean."

Jody nodded. "Yes, I've always taken over the decorating, and he's been so wonderful about it. I want to give him a less girly bedroom."

“Well, we'll make it a space both you and your husband will love,” Doug assured her.

Charlie waddled back to the bedroom door and faced the camera. “While everyone helps clear out the furniture, let's go check in on Gabriel and his team.”

The cameraman stayed with Doug, though, and captured the full removal of everything in the room to be sped up later in editing.

It took the very pregnant host twice as long to reach the other house. A second cameraman was waiting for her to get settled on the sofa between Gabe and Sam.

“In three…two…one…”

Charlie smiled into the camera, “And now we have my special angels who rescued the episode when Crowley had a change of plans.” She turned to the two and placed a kiss on their cheek, “So are you boys ready to work together?”

Gabe and Sam shared a gushy moment as they stared past the host at each other. Gabriel then nodded, “I've been waiting forever to have this sexy man help me out on an episode.

Sam blushed, “All you had to do was ask, mister.”

The air sparked as the two lovers just focused on each other as if no one else was around. Charlie coughed to get them refocused on the show. “So how about we go meet your team upstairs?”

They patiently followed the slow going host up to the bedroom where they were greeted with happy squeals.

Charlie moved between the two excited women, "So Gabe and Sam, your team today consists of Bess and Kate. Bess also wants to dial down the girlishness of the bedroom for her husband, Garth."

Bess nodded. "He's the best human being I know, and I've wanted to do this for him for years now."

"Well, we're going to blow his mind," Gabe said with a charming smile. "I see a calming green pallet used. We'll also add some white crown molding to make the room seem grander and a special wall that will bring you closer to nature."

As Gabriel went into more detail, Charlie slipped away and headed out to the construction tent. She gawked at seeing Dean pushing Cass against the work table to share a very passionate kiss. She coughed to alert them of her company, and they slowly stepped apart. 

Cass was blissed out as he grinned over at her, "I can't help if my husband is sexy as fuck."

She snorted with laughter, “If men could get pregnant, you'd both be knocked up constantly.”

"Oh, and by the way, missy!" Dean playfully tapped her pixie nose, "I read that AO3 story you sent to Cass! It was freakn' werewolf porn!"

"I know, right?! Who knew a werewolf fucking a human would be that hot!" Charlie's smile widened, "When I first found  _ Under a Moonlit Sky  _ I wasn't expecting anything…but hell! And then those NSFW pictures too! Thank Snape for the author's naughty use of avatars.”

Dean smirked, “Yes, the instructional photos did aid us in…recreating some of the memorable scenes.”

Charlie playfully covered her belly as if to block the babies' ears. “You dirty dogs.”

“Aarf!” Blue eyes twinkled as Cass barked.

Their conversation came to a halt when Doug's team and the cameraman made their way to the tent. Dean and Charlie moved out of the shot as Doug and Cass discussed the projects to finish.

Doug, Donna, and Jody went back into the house then, and it was Gabe's turn to head to the tent with Sam, Bess, and Kate.

Dean whipped out a pad and pen to write everything down.

For Gabe, though,  the list wasn't a lot, and it pissed Cass off royally. "Sure, the one time I'm not saddled with you, you go easy!" 

Gabriel laughed maniacally and stuck a tongue out at Cass. "I did it on purpose to screw with you, my dear brother."

Knowing that it would get edited anyways, Cass just responded by saying, "Yeah, yeah. Well, good luck with my other half today. Dean might be walking with a limp since I also screwed with him on purpose last night."

A few giggles left Bess and Kate, while a traumatized Gabe made barfing noises, "So…many…images…in my head!"

Charlie waddled into the middle and held up her hands, "Whoa! Hey now! Let's focus back on the episode, people. Dean, are you okay with Gabe's list of projects?"

"Yes, Red, It's all straightforward."

She turned then to Cass, “And you are fine with Doug's list?”

Cass glared at his brother before sending a softer smile to Charlie, “Well, it's not as easy but still doable.”

"Good. Let's get to it." She wobbled around then and walked back to the house with Bess and Kate. The cameraman gladly followed, leaving the four men alone in the tent. 

Gabe reached up to tug on a handful of long brown hair before tilting Sam down for a kiss…right in front of their brothers.

Sam knew it was to annoy Cass, but so wasn't complaining. When the kiss continued, both Gabe and Sam forgot they had an audience…which annoyed Cass even more.

This was precisely why Cass moved over to his own Winchester, grabbed Dean's knee, and wrapped the leg around his waist. Once in place, Cass was able to remove his hand as Dean kept the leg there. He then used his free hands to clutch Dean's denim-covered butt cheeks.

What transpired next wasn't just a kiss like Gabe was sharing with Sam…nope. It was bodies grinding, tongues thrusting, and pretty much straight up foreplay.

Charlie's voice echoed loudly from the front doorway, “YO! Get your asses back to work!”

Four gasping men moved apart, each sporting a boner. Gabe took Sam's hand, "Come on, Samshine. Let's get back into the air-conditioned house."

Dean just laughed at Cass as their brothers walked away. "You know, making out isn't conducive to us working with power tools. Most of my blood has vacated my brain and has pooled into my nether regions."

Without a camera around yet, Cass sidled up to his husband and ground his own nether region against Dean's, “Are you complaining about that, Mr. Winchester-Novak?”

Cass watched that sexy lower lip get nibbled as Dean pulled him even closer.

"Not one damn bit, Mr. Novak-Winchester! In fact, I wouldn't mind if you decided to take it even farther."

Feeling horny as fuck Cass eagerly suggested, “We could sneak over to the car real fast.”

Dean growled, "No, I was actually thinking of staying right here and just rub-a-dub-dubbing till we came. It would make our underwear all sloppy, so whenever we moved today, we'd remember."

Cass kissed his dirty-minded husband, “Fuck yes!”

With their free time, until the cameraman returned, Cass slammed Dean back against the work table and got to business. Their denim-encased cocks rubbed together enough that they could have started a fire.

Hands roamed, and mouths not only kissed but traveled and nibbled.

"Oh hell, babe, bear with me!" Cass stepped back, flipped Dean around, and returned to rub cock to ass. He shoved Dean's face to the table then and pretended to fuck.

Suffice it to say it didn't take too much time before Cass' orange boxers were slick and sticky. He bent down and rested his forehead on Dean's back as he enjoyed the spine-shivering afterglow of the orgasm. 

But Cass wasn't allowed to recover for too long since Dean moved out from under him and switched places. Hands firmly gripped Cass' hips as it was Dean's turn now to faux fuck.

It was so deliciously naughty, and dangerously wrong being that close to the houses…but it was so damn good.

Hell, Cass wished Dean would just push down their jeans and fuck him.

The table jostled, and the one metal leg tapped away at the ground as Dean really got into it. Fuck! It was so damn perfect!

And when Dean leaned down and bit Cass' neck, they were both moaning. He never wanted to be a victim of a vampire as much as when Dean did stuff like that. How hot it would be to feel his blood sucked out while his ass got filled with cum.

Cass whimpered at all the raunchy images his brain was creating.

Between the sounds Cass was making and the fervent denim-covered rutting…Dean was gasping and messing a pair of silky black panties. "Fuckn' hell, Cass! That was so awesome."

A chuckle spilled out of Cass' lips, "Ya think?! The thing is, though, I'd rather go home now and just zone out with you on the bed."

Dean's laughter rumbled into Cass' back, “Too bad, mister! Not only are we stuck at work, but the whole world will be watching.”

“Ugh!”

“So maybe doing what we did had been wondrously dumb.”

“Affirmative.”

“Still worth it!”

“Fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I mention Charlie having sent Cass an ABO story called Under a Moonlit Sky. It is real and all mine. I had seen a comic in a Destiel group on Facebook, and instantly the story came to me and wouldn't let me nicely tuck it into my prompt folder lol. I sooo love perverting canon just enough to make a story work…and it was really fun making all the images too lol. The very, very, very, very NSFW images lol. It is 34,226 Words/ 16 Chapters of delicious smutty fun! Enjoy. [ Under a Moonlit Sky ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461352/chapters/41117837).
> 
> I also had Dean and Cass watching the beginning of the ship Gallavich on Shameless. OMR, they are so amazing together AND the realistic arc of Mickey's character from Season One to now…perfection! Here is a link to the fight scene between Ian and Mickey. [ Beginning of Gallavich ](https://youtu.be/iC2goa9n1fw?list=PLpwjzlSVwVty9TXl0cyp1bBoL4R_VY9sI).


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Sam was having more fun painting the mural than he ever would've thought possible. As much as he loved being a lawyer and helping people out in the courtroom, there was something so primal about leaving his mark on a wall that held up part of a house.

Wanting to keep close to Gabriel's sketch, Sam had scanned the drawing into Gimp and recreated it. This way, he could print the final design out on a transparency sheet and use an overhead projector to perfectly trace the image onto the wall.

With their time being limited, it was the safest method to make sure all the scaling and perspective ended up correct. Since the drawing itself was just the skeleton, the help of the projector allowed Sam to focus more time on getting the painting perfect.

As Sam worked on the mural, Gabriel would often come over to "check on things." Of course, these moments were usually accompanied by a kiss or some form of naughty touch from Gabe and left both men grinning a bit bigger when they got back to work.

And every fifteen minutes, the cameraman would get a shot of Sam's progress for a final edit that would get sped up to show the bare wall to the finished mural in under thirty seconds.

By the end of day one, Sam was already over halfway done. Normally, he wouldn't have left until finished, but staying overnight was out of the question since only the contestants were allowed to do work after hours.

When the camera's red light turned off, Sam had carefully sealed up the paint and washed his brushes. It was quite nice how everyone from Bess to members of the crew had told him how great it looked.

"Ugh! I want to stay. Couldn't I hide away in a closet?" Sam begged as he and Gabriel walked to the rental car to head back to the hotel.

Gabe gasped, "You'd rather paint the mural instead of having your wicked way with me?"

“Well, I know it sounds odd…but, yes,” admitted Sam sheepishly with a guilty grin.

"I see how it is. Acrylic over Novak." Gabriel pretended to be crestfallen, "Guess I'll have to just take care of myself. First, you don't want to cook and now no sex. Maybe I should have kept you as my live-in lover and not asked you to marry me."

Hazel eyes were rolled. “Shut up, dork!”

A grin spread across Gabe's face, "I think for that, I should have first dibs on what happens tonight."

“Cool, so I can just simply lay there and either get fucked or watch you sink down on my cock. Win-win.”

Gabriel glared up and up, “Oh, Bucko, you seriously underestimate me. By the time I get done with you, you'll be begging and beseeching me to let you cum.”

Sam gulped, "Uh-oh. Poked a bear, did I?"

“Yep!”

“Well, shit!”

As Dean and Cass finished their last project for the day and cleaned up, the actuality of working while messy was getting a wee bit gross. It hadn't been bad when things were slippery down there, but as the cum dried on their skin and into their underwear, it started to feel weird…and itchy. Especially the stuff that had stuck to their pubic hair.

Dean nudged his shoulder against Cass', “Note to self, lose the clothes next time. Oh, and I get first dibs to use the shower…since it was your idea to dry hump.”

“Mhmm, fine by me. I'd rather you be spotless when I fuck you for real this time.”

Dean leaned closer and kissed down his husband's neck, “Nuh-uh. I get first dibs on that as well. And I can guarantee that the next load won't be crusting up my boxers, but instead, will be shot deep inside your gaping ass.”

“Promises, promises.”

An intensive session of eye-fucking started but got immediately broken by a certain very pregnant redhead walking over to them. "Where are you taking me to eat?”

Fuck! That's right. They had promised to take Charlie out for supper.

Dean sent a look Cass' way, letting it be known that all their plans were still on, but would just be a bit later now. He smiled as best he could to the beautiful woman carrying their children, "Anywhere you wish, runt."

“Anywhere?”

Dean was scared by the grin spreading across Charlie's face. “Yeah. I guess, but what did you have in mind?”

“Well, there is this kick-ass, crazy restaurant in San Antonio called Magic Time Machine. The place is a hodge-podge of various styles, and the waiters are all dressed like movie characters.” Charlie grinned big at Dean, “Annnndddd they have karaoke!”

Green eyes lit up at that, and Cass let out a knowing sigh, "Can we not do  _ I've Got You, Babe _ by Sonny and Cher?”

The grin on Dean's face said no. "But you do such an excellent Cher impression, Cass. How about this, if you sing the song with me, I'll let you be in charge when we get back to the hotel."

“I'm listening…”

Dean leaned over and nibbled on his husband's earlobe before whispering, “I'll let you do annnnything!”

"So Charlie, you get to have the back seat all to yourself," Cass said suddenly, very excited to get through supper and back to the hotel.

She laughed, “Am I going to have to ignore what you two are doing in the front seat for the hour it takes to get there?”

With a wink and a smirk, Dean moved over to Charlie and draped an arm around her shoulder, "Depends. Do you want to see it?"

“You perv!” She wiggled her eyebrows, “Of course I want to see.”

“That's the momma of my children!”

“Nope. Not going to happen,” Cass said firmly.

Dean pouted, “Nothing?”

“Nada.”

“Dang it.”

"In fact, nothing is going to happen until I say it will…understand?"

Green eyes latched onto blue, “Yes, sir.”

"Dang!" Charlie looked from one to the other, "I'm all about the ladies, but hell that was hot."

“Got the directions, Charlie?” Cass asked after finally breaking eye contact with Dean.

“Yep. Got Google maps pulled up on my phone and ready to go.”

"Well, to keep my promise to you and to keep Dean honest, I'll sit with you in the backseat and massage your feet till we get to the restaurant."

“Heck yes!”

Cass and Charlie started walking to the rental as Dean just stood there gawking. Maybe singing  _ I've Got You, Babe _ wasn't necessary after all. It was going to be agonizing not to touch Cass until it was allowed…and excruciating to drive with a boner. 

"Oh shit! Gabe, please!" Sam pleaded for the nth time. His body was naked, and his wrists were tied together using the terry-cloth belt from a guest robe…the end had been knotted and placed over a hook on the back of the bathroom door. It wasn't too high that it made Sam stretch, but it was just uncomfortable enough to add to the torment he was being put through.

"I thought you wanted to hang out while I took care of everything, Samsquatch." A naked Gabe sarcastically repeated Sam's earlier words while teasing him with the rough side of a leather belt.

Sam's cock was so hard and aching to cum. “I…I…was wrong. I…oh fuck! Please let me loose so I can touch you.”

“Nope.”

That damn leather belt was stroked down his chest and looped around his dick and tugged. The friction was just enough to make Sam's legs tremble…especially when it caught on the ridge of his cock head.

Oh! How much he wished it was Gabriel's tongue flicking there instead.

And then suddenly, the evil fucker opened the door, forcing Sam into the wall and moved to the main room to drag in the desk chair. The bathroom door was shut again, and now Gabe was sitting two feet away from Sam's stretched body.

Seconds later, Gabriel's right index finger reached out to make the lightest contact with the wet tip of Sam's cock.

Just the tip…over and over again. It was worse than waterboarding.

Tap.

Tap.

Sam tried to look away and focus on anything else than that damn finger…but failed.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Every time he thought Gabe was done and would stop…

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Nope.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Sam's toes were curling by this point.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Actual tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Tap.

Tap.

“Gabriel…please!”

The only response to the plea was a silent smirk.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Sam's cock was desperate for release.

Tap.

Tap.

His brain was fritzing out.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Sam's hazy gaze stayed fixed on that damn finger, just lightly tapping the very leaky tip.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

How was Gabriel able to do this and not lose it too?!

Tap.

Tap.

Gabe was so diabolically calm it was more infuriating to Sam than the actual tormenting touch.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

“Gabe! PLEASE!”

Tap.

Tap.

There was an actual small puddle of precum on the floor now.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Streams of tears leaked from Sam's eyes and slid down, ending at his chest and hips.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Whimpers and grunting noises constantly left Sam's mouth.

Tap.

Tap.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Surely Gabe would stop soon…right?

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

When it finally got too much, Sam closed his eyes and…

Fuck!

The very second his lids shut, Sam's cock was engulfed in wet heat as Gabriel instantly swallowed every damn inch.

And just like that, his hips bucked wildly as the strongest orgasm ever ripped through his body, brain, and soul. Sam's legs gave out then, and now he was actually dangling from the hook. The terry-cloth strap dug into his wrists, but he didn't give a fuck.

Glazed-over hazel eyes stared with lust at the man who made him this way. "Well, I was right about one thing."

Gabe's tongue flicked out and licked the same puffy pink lips that had just been wrapped around Sam's dick. “Oh yeah? What's that?”

“It was a win-win for me.”

"Me too, Samsquatch." Gabe got up and purposefully rubbed a very hard cock against Sam while carefully removing the wrist restraint.

Sam slid to the bottom of the door, where his butt hit the cold tiled floor, and sore arms were able to rest.

The sexiest honey-brown eyes looked down at him, “Oh, Sammy, if I didn't have other plans for my cock-load of cum, I'd paint your throat with it." 

Sam's tongue flicked out to lick across the messy tip of the mentioned cock, causing a moan to leave Gabe's lips.

“You little shit! Stop it!” Gabriel's fingers dug into the shoulder-length hair to hinder Sam from doing any more damage to the plans for the rest of the evening.

With a knowing look sent up to Gabe, Sam asked, “Do you really want me to stop?”

“Yes and no.”

Sam grabbed and dragged Gabriel closer, causing the fingers in his hair to quickly adjust to the new position. His mouth parted then to allow entrance to Gabe's sticky cock head, and he couldn't help moan around the tasty flesh.

“Hell, Sammy! I…I wanted your ass.”

Out popped the now saliva-coated skin, “Who says you can't have both?”

“Father time yelling at me to get sleep, plus my advanced age, and Charlie if I'm not able to move in the morning for day two of filming.”

Gabriel's whole cock was swallowed as Sam sucked down the hard shaft till his lips closed around the base. The tickling pubic hair rubbed against his nose.

"Oh shit!" Gabe was now using the handhold on the long brown mane so as not to fall backward. “You are so not playing fair, Mr. Winchester!”

Sam just grinned around the cock, “Dhamn sthraght, Myfter Nhovhak.”

“Oh fuck!”

And just like that…four sloppy syllables, and that damn grin was all it took to make Gabe lose it! Now both their bellies were full of cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Magic Time Machine is a real restaurant. They have two locations in Dallas and San Antonio, Texas. [ Magic Time Machine website](https://www.magictimemachine.com/index.html).
> 
> In this chapter, we find out that Dean makes Cass sing I Got You, Babe, whenever they go somewhere with karaoke. It really is a fun song. Here is a link just in case someone reading this has never heard it before![ Sonny & Cher - I Got You, Babe](https://youtu.be/7r8WdRbDm1M).
> 
> I actually use an overhead projector when I work on murals and even regular paintings. I can do all the critical work in a program like Gimp and get it perfect, print it out on the transparency sheet, and just trace it onto the surface. Sooooo much easier. Here are a few of the projected paintings with some of my other artwork. I love creating art in every medium and even dabble in video editing :P [lPoRv2e4 on Tumblr ](https://papersniffer.tumblr.com/post/620699362474000384/a-tiny-few-of-my-paintingspaper-craft-that-ive).


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

After a fun time of food and karaoke, Dean drove Cass and Charlie back to their hotel. Once they knew she was settled safely into her bed, they headed two floors up to their room. 

Dean plopped onto the king-size mattress and stretched out, "Yes! Finally, time for sleep."

"Uhh, what now?!" Cass said as he stood at the end of the bed. "Nuh-uh. I've been waiting through a waiter who looked like Jack Sparrow, us singing as Sonny & Cher, and giving our baby momma a foot rub to get your sexy ass back to this room. Sleep isn't happening just yet, mister."

Dean jumped off the bed and stalked over to yank Cass close for a drugging kiss.

But when Dean's hands started to roam, Cass pushed them away and laughed, "Hell no, you aren't seducing me into forgetting what was promised."

A wicked grin spread across the sexy freckled face, “Damn it! I was sure I could persuade you to alter your nefarious plans.”

"Ohhhh nefarious. Sexy word choice." Cass sat on the end of the bed and looked at his husband with a wolfish gaze. "While we were with Charlie at the Magical Time Machine, I pieced together my…nefarious…plans for you. And I seem to recall that you promised me if I sang Sonny & Cher that I could have anything tonight."

“Within reason.”

“What I want is for your complete submission with whatever I ask you to do.”

Dean gulped, “Fuck.”

“Do you trust me, Mr. Winchester-Novak?”

“Implicitly, Mr. Novak-Winchester.”

Cass moaned, “Mhmm, implicitly. I love it when you use words like that. I want you naked and kneeling by the main door…chop-chop!”

Off went the t-shirt, shoes, socks, jeans, and boxers before Dean knelt as commanded…the exposed tan flesh just begging to be bitten, licked, or grabbed.

As Cass sat on the bed, taking in every inch, he purposefully slid his hand down and rubbed the very hard bulge behind his zipper. "So here are the rules. No talking unless I ask you something. No moving unless I tell you to, and no cumming till I say so. Do you understand?"

“Yes, Cass.”

Standing up, Cass moved right over in front of his obedient husband. “Now. you will lean forward and kiss my denim-covered cock.”

Hands tried to latch onto Cass' hips when Dean's mouth came closer, but Cass pushed them off, “No grabbing…just lips and only kisses.”

Dean leaned forward to press a few acceptable kisses to the allowed area before disobeying again and rubbing hungry lips against the zipper. 

Dirty blond hair was grabbed and yanked as Cass pushed the wicked lips away. “I said a kiss only. I think someone needs to be punished. Stand up.”

As Dean complied, Cass enjoyed the expanse of exposed skin lifting before him. “Good. Now get over to that wall, put your hands on it, and spread those legs wide.”

There was something so hot about seeing Dean's naked body pressed into the painted structure. And Cass couldn't believe when Dean's crotch started rubbing against the wall.

“No!”

Cass marched over and spanked Dean's right butt cheek.

SMACK!

“Naughty.”

SMACK!

Another spank to the other side.

“I didn't say you could rub that dick into the wall.”

SMACK!

SMACK!

One more spank to each cheek.

“Mhmm.” Cass' hand gently stroked across the pink handprints, “I do so enjoy making your flesh all rosy.”

A moan escaped Dean's mouth at the soft touch.

"You like that? Like when your ass stings because of your disobedience?"

“Fuck yes!”

Cass couldn't help himself as he grabbed both fleshy mounds and squeezed them. Hell! He was so tempted to spread them and just shove roughly into the tight hole…but he stopped himself. “Turn around and press those sore cheeks firmly against the wall!”

A delicious whimper sounded as Dean did as told.

“Good, boy. Now, I want you to kneel, but keep your body pressed to the wall.”

Dean slid down to the correct position without pulling away…the cool plaster offering the sensitive cheeks some relief.

“I want you to kiss my cock through my jeans again.”

Warm lips pressed against the denim, and Cass' head rolled back. “So damn good, Dean. Fuck!”

He allowed more kisses to start but stopped before he lost his control. “Doing good so far, babe. Now I want you to get rid of my jeans with only your lips and teeth.

Dean eagerly gripped the zipper and tugged it down. The metal button was harder to pull out of the hole, though, but it finally popped free. Gravity helped then with the now opened jeans, and the denim dropped to Cass' ankles.

He glanced down and shook his head as he caught Dean trying to jerk off. “No, no, no. I never said you could touch yourself! Dammit, Dean.”

A smirk spread across the disobedient mouth for a brief second before disappearing.

Cass saw it, though, and knew his time was short. Dean was too into free will and having no limits to stay submissive for long. "Now, remove my boxers."

A warm face caressed down Cass' legs as the boxers were lowered. He quickly kicked them off, leaving him in only socks and a shirt now. Cass' dick jutted out and tapped against Dean's nose.

Hungry green eyes watched as Cass grabbed his dick in hand and brushed the wet tip across Dean's lips, "I'm going to press your face against me for a few minutes, but no kissing or sucking…hell, or anything else."

Cass held the freckled face tightly to his crotch for damn near four minutes…two hundred and forty seconds of delicious purgatory just to let Dean soak in the scent and heat of Cass' body. Fuck, it was incredibly hard not to simply stuff that sexy mouth with cock and just gag Dean with it. 

“Son of a bitch, Cass! This is torture,” Dean murmured against the shaft.

Cass moved away so fast that Dean almost lost balance and slammed into the floor. "You're really being quite naughty tonight, mister." He sauntered over while stroking his cock and growled, "Stand up!"

When they were eye to eye, Dean smirked, "Bet you wanna be inside me right now…pressed deep into my warm fleshy cavern."

Laughter spilled out of Cass at that, “Geesh! You suck at submission.”

Dean was grabbed and dragged to the bed then and laid across Cass' lap. Seconds later…

SMACK!

Cass' hand made firm contact with the tempting buttocks. “That's for talking.”

SMACK!

"You said I could do whatever I wanted tonight, Dean."

SMACK!

“That I could have ANYTHING.”

SMACK!

“I wanted a submissive husband tonight.”

SMACK!

Cass stroked his hands over his husband's sore backside, "Mhmm, your bum is soooo red with my handprints…old and new." He poked at the rosy flesh and oddly enjoyed Dean's whimper from the pain. He leaned down to place a soft kiss to each cheek. "Stand up."

Dean winced a bit while slowly lifting off Cass' lap and standing there waiting for the next command.

“This time, I want your other side against the wall till that cock is smushed…and no moving!”

For a second, it looked like Dean was going to say something snarky, but Cass just raised an eyebrow and glared. It was enough warning to have his order followed.

And it was so damn hot to watch as Dean's delectable body melded tightly to the wall that Cass grabbed his cell phone and took a few pictures of the masterpiece. "So fuckn' perfect! Now spread those legs wide apart and put your hands behind your head."

Cass tossed the phone onto the nightstand then and wrapped a hand around his own cock. "Don't you dare fuckn' move one inch till I tell you to."

He slowly started to stroke his cock as he watched and enjoyed Dean's struggle to stay still. The cock head was clearly seen between those sexy spread legs…drops of precum already staining the wall. "Now, Dean, do you want me to fuck you?"

Dean nodded.

“Say yes or no.”

“Yes!”

“Much better. And you only said the one word too…you're doing so good, babe.”

Cass moved his hand up the shaft of his own hard cock and let his thumb brush around the sensitive tip. “Well, if you desire my dick deep inside your ass, then you have to do something for me first. Want to know what that is?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, again so good, Dean. Mhmm, now look back at me.”

Dean looked over a shoulder and watched as Cass took the slick thumb and sucked off the precum.

Cass was impressed with Dean's continued obedience. “Mhmm, maybe I should spank you more often, babe.”

The faintly-handprinted buttocks clenched as Dean hissed out, “Yes…please.”

Shit! Cass' brain went wonky with that. "Hell! I love you so much. We are so fuckn' perfect for each other."

"I love you too, Cass." Green latched onto blue, and a bit of eye-fucking took place as more precum dripped down the damn wall.

"Mhmm, Dean, I'm going to ask you to do something so outlandish. So fuckn' warped, but I can't get it out of my head. Will you do whatever I demand of you?"

“Yes.”

“Face the wall again.”

Dean's head turned back to the painted drywall.

"Good. Now I want you to fuck that wall till you cum. I want you to talk dirty to it while you violate it. If you give me a perverted visual and audio show, I will fill your ass with my cock as soon as your cum runs down the painted surface."

The room was silent as the request was processed, and Cass could see Dean's macho side balking at the possibility of looking foolish while fulfilling Cass' demand.

Cass was sure all hope was lost until those sexy hips started grinding against the wall, and Dean growled, "Come on, Mr. Wall, it's just you and me. What a dirty wall you are. I'm going to paint you white with my cum. Such a slutty piece of drywall. I'm so not attracted to you. I'd rather thrust up against Cass, but since I can't have my husband till I fuck you…take it. Yeah, you dirty wall." 

Laughter flooded the room as Cass rolled his eyes at his dorky husband, "Dammit! That is so not erotic, Dean. Surely you can do better? Really talk to it as if it was me. I'm the wall, Dean. Tell me what you'd do if I were the wall and you were pressed against me."

The now barely-pink ass clenched as Dean started a bawdier swivel motion. "I'm going to rub my dick in your smooth crack and let my precum drip down to your balls. My cock angled, so the head pushes against the sac with nice long strokes. Each tapping motion would add slickness to your flesh, which in turn would make my tip more sensitive. Over and over, I'd do so…then like a hot dog. I'd squeeze my dick between your cheeks and brush the tip against your balls till I sprayed them with cum. The second that you stand up, droplets of my cum would drip off the sac and mess the carpet."

“Mhmm, better.” The distinct sound of Cass' hand stroking his slick flesh echoed around the room as he greedily stared at Dean's NSFW gyrations. “My fist is moving faster over my cock, babe. Now just rub against that wall…make it your bitch. Let me hear you enjoying it. Don't hold back.”

Instantly, Dean was moaning and making the most delicious sounds.

"Fuck!" Cass had to remove his hand from his own cock so as not to lose it while the show continued. "Mhmm, I have changed my mind. Why waste your cum on the wall?! I want your hand down over that cock head to catch the cum. And I can use it as lube to help shove my dick into your ass. And if you cum within the next two minutes, I'll let you choose between the following: I can either move behind you and ram my dick up your ass…fucking you into the wall…or you could come over here and ride me off." 

That made Dean gasp out, “Son of a bitch!”

A knowing smile spread across Cass' face, “Oh, I see. You like that imagery. Do you get a thrill knowing that I'm going to grab your hand filled with cum and use it to stroke my dick…getting it nice and slippery. And then I'll push that cum covered cock against your clenched hole and shove it all the way inside in one go. Can you feel it, Dean? Just one long ram into your tight, heated core. Your rim only getting stretched as my cock pops past it. Inch by inch, until my balls say hello to your stuffed ass. Is that what my sexy bitch-boy wants?"

"Yesssss." Dean's lower half was in constant motion dragging that dick around the wall to create enough pressure on the cock head. "Please, may I lift my cock upward, so I can trap it between my stomach and the wall to gain more friction?"

"No. I prefer the view of it dangling there. But if you beg me sweetly enough, I'll help you out."

“Fuck! How?”

Cass smiled, “That's for me to know, and you to find out.”

“Oh hell! Please, Cass. Please help me cum so you can use it to fuck me against the messy wall.”

Moving off the bed, Cass crawled over between Dean's parted legs and started licking from the cock head up to where the end of the shaft was blocked by Dean's body. 

"Cass! Oh hell, yes! That!"

Dean's hips started to fuck against the wall as Cass continued to lick the wiggling cock. His own dick wagged happily between his thighs, waiting for Dean to cum so it could get off too.

Dean gasped and shoved a hand down to cover the slobbered cock head as the cum exploded out and splattered onto the shaky palm.

Cass couldn't help himself from leaning forward and lapping at the slick fingers. He made sure to leave enough for lube, but just barely. Dean's cum was Cass' favorite flavor, and he would gladly lick it off Dean's flesh all damn day.

Wanting and needing more, though, he quickly stood up, twisted Dean around, grabbed that sloppy hand and encircled his hard cock with it. "Get me ready for your ass, babe."

It was so hot and dirty to see the cum coat his dick as the heat of Dean's grip added to the thrill. When the cock was sufficiently covered, Cass lifted Dean's shiny palm to his mouth and licked off the rest.

The bare hand was released then as Cass commanded, “Turn around and press your chest back against the wall. I want those hands over your head too…no wait! I want them spreading your cheeks for me so that I can have a clear visual of your pink hole.”

"Permission to kiss you first?" Dean asked while green eyes stared hungrily at Cass' lips.

“Permission granted.”

A wet hand and a dry one cupped Cass' face as their lips slammed together. The kissing that took place next happened with such force…and it was heavenly!

Dean was actually the one to break the lip-lock, “I think you owe me an ass fucking…sir.”

“Turn around then and grab those cheeks for me, mister.”

Cass was standing there with an eyeful of Dean's clenched hole that was about to be stretched wide and suctioned to his dick. Not wanting to remove any of the cum-lube Dean so kindly smeared onto his cock, Cass didn't touch the appendage. Instead, he just grabbed hold of Dean's hips and pushed the hard dick against the hole. "Don't let go of those cheeks till I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

“Yes…sir.”

"Fuck! Don't! I'm not going to last long if you keep saying, sir."

Cass just leaned his body forward then and let the weight and momentum push the dick against the muscled rim. And hell! Instant heat soaked into his cock head as it popped past the opening. And as promised, Cass used his hold on Dean's hips to grind the rest of the dick deep inside.

"Fuckn' hell!" Dean's hands trembled as they tried to keep the cheeks spread while dealing with so many sensations.

Having felt and seen everything, Cass was not much better off. He wrapped his arms around Dean's chest, sliding fingers up to latch onto muscled shoulders and used the new grip to start a rough thrust.

Cass pressed his face against Dean's neck and breathed in the scent of flesh and sweat. Fuck, he wanted to sink his teeth into the warm skin.

His knuckles were white from the death grip he had on Dean's shoulders as he slammed into the hole as hard as he could. Lips kissed Dean's nape just to have the taste of his husband on his tongue while his cock kept saying hello to Dean's ass.

Hello, Dean…umph!

Hello, Dean…mhmm!

Hello, Dean…fuuuuuuuck!

Again and again and again!

It got so intense that Cass couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, and he felt his body climbing higher…so damn close to falling off the cliff into orgasmic oblivion. "Oh fuck! Tell me what you want, Dean. Shall I fill you with cum or make you kneel and let it drip down your face for me to lick off?"

“Please! Yes, please!”

SLAM!

“That wasn't an answer. Chose.”

SLAM!

SLAM!

“My…my face.”

SLAM!

Cass slid out fast, “Fuck, get on your knees now!”

In a flash, Dean spun around and knelt. Hell, it was so hot to have those green eyes looking up at him. And as Cass watched Dean's tongue flick out, he lost it and pumped his cock, letting the cum spurt all over the freckled skin.

Once there was no more cum to mess Dean's face with, Cass crumbled to his knees and straddled his husband's lap. He only planned to get close to lick off the sloppy cum, but as soon as Dean's re-hardened cock brushed against Cass' inner thigh, he wanted his own hole stretched open.

"Fuck, I need some of this." Cass' fingers slid across Dean's cheekbone and collected the cum there. He used it to slick up the hard cock and positioned it against his hole.

He smashed their lips together so fiercely that Dean's head slammed against the wall. The kiss continued as Cass pressed down onto Dean's cock. Mutual moans vibrated against their lips the whole time it took Cass' butt cheeks to meet Dean's thighs. It was so damn perfect.

Cass went from the lip-lock to licking off the rest of his cum from Dean's face. The intoxicating mixture of his own flavor plus Dean's salty skin was delicious. And with that perfect seasoning on his tongue, Cass shoved the pink flesh into Dean's mouth and began another kiss all while his ass rocked and rolled on the hard cock.

He tightly clenched around the impaled dick and dug his fingers into Dean's hair to add more pressure to the kiss. It was so primal! Just two men using every damn bit of their strength to merge together in every way possible.

Cass suddenly found himself on his back as Dean pushed forward and was now laying on top.

Puffy lips stretched into a smile, “I reached my limit, Cass. I need to take over immediately.”

Hips arched upward as Cass teased, “Sure, sure. Can't even last an hour.”

“Not when my dick is up your ass. That just begs for me to claim the right to do whatever the fuck I want with you.”

Two muscular legs wrapped around Dean's hips, “Better make it worth my while then, Mr. Winchester-Novak.”

Dean smirked before removing those legs and grabbing Cass' ankles to shove them over sweaty shoulders.

Cass was squished with his knees to his chest as Dean leaned down and started thrusting again. Many delicious sensations swirled around as their gazes latched, and they stared into each other's soul.

Clenching around Dean's dick, Cass reveled in how spectacular it felt to have the hard cock shoved deep inside the tight space. And when the orgasm hit Dean, Cass squeezed even more to make it as memorable as possible.

Legs slid down Dean's arms then and crashed on the floor. Cass reveled in the delicious pressure of his spent husband sprawled across him. He chuckled, "We are going to be so sore for day two of filming."

“Umphfh.” It was all Dean could say.

“Mhmm, umphfh indeed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In America, we call light brown hair dirty blond. And in season one of Supernatural, that is the color of Dean's hair. When I see Dean, I see him like that, so hence the use of dirty blond hair. I just knew some reader was probably getting a bit huffy and muttering, "He's not blonde!!!" lol. And the Supernatural Wiki also calls his hair dark blond…so yeah lol!


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

"That's right, y'all, it is day two!" Charlie cheerfully said while smiling big at the camera. "Let's go check in with our homeowners and see if they got any sleep."

After a few steps, the camera was turned off, and the crew followed the slow, waddling host to Doug's house.

Once Charlie finally arrived, Jody and Donna hugged her before they all sat on the sofa for their day two starting interview. When the red light over the camera turned back on, Charlie asked, "So gals, how did homework go last night?"

Jody proudly pointed to all the finished pieces. "Went awesome! We just binged on _Good Omens_ as we got all the painting done."

“Oh, great choice! You got so much done. Doug will be super happy.”

“Is someone talking about me?” The decorator in question asked as he danced into the room and moved behind the sofa to kiss Charlie's cheek.

The red-head nodded, “Yes, we were, sir. Look at how beautiful your team painted their homework.”

"Wow, I can't even see any brush marks. I might have to take them on the road with me."

"Well, I'm going to let you guys get started on the day." Charlie tried to get up, but the sofa was too deep. "Okay, I need some assistance here, people."

Jody and Donna stood up and helped her do the same.

“I thank you, kind ladies.”

The camera stayed on Doug and the two women then as Charlie waddled out of the house. She walked over to the work tent and watched her baby daddies wincing as they slaved away. "Dudes! What the heck did you do after leaving my room?"

Two gushy grins overtook Dean and Cass' faces at the mere memory of the debauchery. Charlie hoped if she ever met a woman who stirred her loins that the same passion would be there after a year together. "Do I need to get the Advil?"

Cass placed a kiss on her cheek, “We already swallowed some. Just waiting for it to kick in.”

She snorted, “I'm sure you did swallow something.”

A look passed from Dean to Cass, and Charlie knew it must have been an epic night. She shook her head, “Okaaay then. I'm going to check in on your brothers.”

"Want to be carried over there?" Dean asked as Charlie started waddling to Gabe's house.

“Really? You'd do that? Can you even pick up my huge body?”

Dean rolled his eyes as he easily lifted her up and cradled her in his arms. "Please. If I can carry Cass, then you're nothing more than a butterfly in comparison."

“Hey now?! Are you calling me fat?” Cass glared at Dean.

A kiss was placed on Cass' chapped lips. “No. Muscle weighs more than fat. I'm calling you muscular.”

Charlie was stuck between them as the lip-lock got a bit more heated. She watched Dean's teeth nip Cass' lower lip. Fuck, it was hot! She sooo wasn't into dick, but even she wanted to lick the puffy lip that was let go. “Uhh, hellloooo?! Still here, bitches! I do have to get to the other house before the sun sets.”

Dean effortlessly carried her there, and Cass held the door open for them. Then after Charlie was safely deposited in the entrance, she slowly climbed the stairs and walked to the bedroom.

As she entered, she saw the other Winchester/Novak duo standing next to the mural and noticed Gabriel's hand tucked into Sam's back pocket. Charlie gushed at the sweet, intimate gesture and how open they were about their relationship.

The cameraman panned over to her then, and the red light turned on. "Well, day two with Gabe seems to be going fine." She smiled at Bess and Kate then, "Did you get any sleep?"

They both just held up the large coffee cups and shook their heads no.

Kate flung an arm around Charlie's shoulder, "Gabe is such a taskmaster. I swear I've had other bosses that were beastly to work with, but they didn't expect as much from us as Gabriel did last night."

Gabe let go of Sam and rolled his eyes at Kate, "I don't think painting two bookshelves was exactly hellish torture."

Kate pointed to the two six-by-three foot shelves, “Exhibit A and B.”

Charlie saw how spotlessly both pieces had been painted, "Well, you might have lost sleep, but you did a wonderful job."

She turned to Gabe then, "Is there anything I can help with? Are you okay with time?"

"Well, I think we'll be okay. Sam will be done in two hours with the mural wall, and we're on track to finish on schedule…as long as Dean gets all the crown molding cut, that is. He was working when you were out there, right?"

“Yes, but a bit maimed. It shouldn't hinder him too much, though.”

"Even after a year, they're like freakn' rabbits!" Gabe chided as he moved over to the window and peered down into the tent area. Dean was standing at the table saw working on the crown molding, but Cass was pressed against Dean's backside.

Charlie looked out and witnessed the same thing. "Great, now I have to trudge all the way there to scold them."

Gabe got back to work as the pregnant woman waddled down the stairs and out to the tent area. Granted, no body parts were exposed, but it wasn't just a hug happening between Cass and Dean.

"Guys, please. Do I need to make a zero touching rule?"

Cass moved away and pouted, "No. I just do it without thinking. Dean had asked for some advice, and I was groping him before I knew it. Sorry."

“Yeah, totally his fault, Charlie.” Dean teased.

“Geesh, brat! Thanks a lot!” Cass' hand whipped out to spank his husband's ass.

SMACK!

Charlie just grinned, "Just get through today, and you can do all you want back home."

“Yes, ma'am,” they both said with a mock salute.

“Good. Now I'm going to sit in the living room at Doug's house and wait for the reveal time. If I fall asleep, just poke me awake.”

“Want another ride?” Dean asked.

"No, you have to finish Gabe's list. Chop, chop."

As they got back to work, Charlie slowly made her way to the Fitzgerald's house. 

The living room sofa felt as good as it looked, and soon she had her swollen feet propped up on the armrest. Since she couldn't help paint anything due to the fumes, she could easily take a two-hour nap before she was needed.

But thanks to the twins messing with her hormone levels, Charlie's dreams in those two hours were wild and weird. Usually, she didn't mind an adventure during REM sleep, but something about pregnancy made them really dark and violent.

Which was why when Doug came down to wake her up that she felt grumpy and even more tired. Thank goodness she was nearing the end of the pregnancy and could get back to her regular nighttime peaceful oblivion.

As she trudged up the stairs behind Doug, Charlie was feeling every month of carrying the twins. Her legs hurt, her belly ached, and her back was killing her. For the first time in a long stretch, she had to fake a smile when she brought in Jody, Donna, and Sean.

Jody's husband was very pleased with the changes made to the bedroom, and Jody had received a big kiss for all the hard work. They were such a cute couple that Charlie wanted to vomit.

She was feeling extremely disgruntled and surrounded by too many happy people. There she was bursting with babies that weren't even hers, and she looked like a freakn' whale!

Charlie was doing everything possible to hold a smile in place as she stared into the camera. "Well, let's go see how Gabe and Sam's room turned out."

Near fifteen minutes later, when she finally reached the other bedroom, she was even more irritable, and her faux-smile was that much bigger because of it. Smile and nod as her mom always said.

At least when she saw the mural Sam had painted, the glum and bleh started to lift from her shoulders. The forest scene was so realistically done that Charlie was sure she could walk right into it and be at Gabe's house.

Bess' husband, Garth, was floored by the whole room and teared up. Gabe and Sam came into the room then, and the three contestants greeted them warmly.

Garth gushed to Sam about the mural and even asked to take a picture with him by it. Of course, the happy artist said yes.

Once Bess, Kate, and Garth left, Charlie sat down with Gabe and Sam for their end of episode chat. “So, Mr. Novak, did everything turn out as you had planned?”

Gabriel was on the sofa next to Sam, "Oh, yes. I think the excitement of working with this handsome fellow really helped me visualize it all. It's exactly how I pictured it that night when I sketched it out." 

She turned to Sam next, “Now this talent of yours…were you born with it, or was it something you picked up?”

“I went to some classes for it. Had a very influential teacher.” Sam waved into the camera, “Thank you, Mr. Pellegrino!”

Gabe growled at the mention of Sam's first sexual partner.

Charlie looked at Gabriel a bit shocked, “Dude! Did you just growl?”

Sam chuckled knowingly, and Gabe blushed. "Maybe."

“So as any viewer of  _ Changing Homes _ know, you two are an item. But I have the thrill of letting everyone know that you two have recently gotten engaged.”

Gabe gushed up at Sam, “That's right, Charlie. We plan to have a small wedding soon. We'd have run off to Vegas already if Sam's parents wouldn't skin us alive.”

“Elvis chapel?” Charlie teased.

“You know it.”

"Well, I'm sure whatever you decide will be wonderful. I still have fond memories of your brothers' wedding ceremony. I don't think I've ever been as jealous of a man wearing a dress before I saw Cass in that wedding gown. He looked hot!"

Sam smiled, remembering that moment too. “These Novaks are perfectly crazy and just how we Winchesters need them.”

Leaning down, Sam placed a soft kiss on Gabe's lips.

The rest of Charlie's crappy mood vanished at that loving moment. She was so grateful she got to be a part of such a beautiful family.

She turned an honest smile to the camera then, "Well, from Doug, Gabe, Sam, Cass, Dean, and myself, we hope you enjoyed this episode of  _ Changing Homes _ . If you or someone you know would like to be on the show, just click on the application link on our website. We'll see you next time from Buies Creek, North Carolina. Peace out!”

Once the camera was off, everyone moved to Jody and Sean's house. The show had paid for pizza to be delivered, and a small celebratory party took place.

It was near eleven when the truck was loaded, and everyone was saying their farewells. Sam and Gabe had their suitcases in their rental's trunk since they were headed right to the airport to get back home.

Cass and Dean were staying one more night, and then they were going to Charlie's place to lend her a hand with the packing. With the due date for the twins looming closer, she was going to move in with them.

Dean helped her into the back seat of the rental as Cass took shotgun. Between the stress of day two and their late night before it, the two guys were more than ready to go to their room. But first, they made sure Charlie was comfortable in hers and gave her a much-needed foot massage. Thirty minutes later, they were able to leave and head to their room to crash.

"I say we take a shower and watch a movie on Netflix," Cass said while removing dusty, dirty clothes and walking to the bathroom.

Dean followed close behind, getting naked as well. “Sounds good to me. I don't think I'm going to last for a movie, though. Maybe we just veg out with Ladybug and Cat Noir.”

“Deal. We're up to the second season, right?” Cass turned on the shower to get the water warm.

“Yep.” Dean moved over to the toilet and took a piss.

"I hope they didn't lose any of the goodness of the show this season." Cass grabbed a blue toothbrush and slopped on some Crest toothpaste.

Shaking off the last dab of pee, Dean moved over to the sink to wash his hands, “I just hope none of the voices have changed. I hate when they try slipping that shit in.”

A glob of minty foam was spit into the sink, and Cass' toothbrush was rinsed, "Remember when we watched a few episodes in the original French? That was trippy. I like the American voices much better."

They headed to the shower then and got under the warm spray. They were way too tired and sore for any hanky panky this time, but they did help one another with the shampoo and soap.

Less than ten minutes later, they were finished, and the water was off as they towel dried their bodies.

An unconscious decision to sleep naked happened as they both just plopped onto the bed, and Cass grabbed the remote for the TV. Soon the red Netflix logo screen was adding a crimson hue to the room.

A few clicks later, they were logged in and selected season two, episode one of _Miraculous Ladybu_ g.

The show started, and at least Marionette sounded the same…so that was good. As it progressed, they suddenly weren't as tired.

Four minutes in, they were sitting on the edge of the bed in shock. Apparently, the second season was going to start with a big bang!

“No way? I can't believe it?!” Cass said in awe.

"I never thought of it before, but it does make sense…I mean, even the voice is similar," Dean said, shaking his head. "Are we going to have to watch the next episode?"

Cass laughed, “Well, I guess we could lose one more hour of sleep. We'll just make it up on the plane ride home.”

Around the eight-minute mark, they were jumping off the bed and screaming at the TV.

“Holy hell! I knew it!”

“Fuck! This is crazy!”

They looked at each other, “Binging the whole season!”

And they did…well, almost.

It was five in the morning when the final credits rolled. But neither saw, since both Cass and Dean had fallen asleep two episodes back.

Gabe and Sam arrived at George Bush Intercontinental Airport around midnight. Their flight was leaving near one-thirty, so they had plenty of time to get through check-in and security.

They were bushed from the late night after day one, finishing the work on day two, and then the long drive to the airport. So not to fall asleep before boarding started, they had to keep walking back and forth through the terminal.

Once settled in first class, they'd be able to pass out for a good chunk of the four-hour flight. They'd then have an hour layover in Charlotte and another sixty minute on a plane to reach Roanoke.

It all seemed so endless to the already exhausted men. Especially considering the air travel wasn't the last straw of their journey home. Once in Roanoke, they would still have another long drive to the cabin. The hope was that the four-hour nap on the way to Charlotte would give them the umph to get through the rest.

And it did. Not as much as they had anticipated, but after a quick trip to McDonald's for coffee, they were able to safely handle the drive to the house. The faux log cabin never looked so beautiful than it did that night as the two weary travelers stared up at it from the driveway.

Gabe tapped the app on his phone, and suddenly lights blared out of the windows, welcoming them home. He turned a tired smile to Sam, “Don't take this wrong, but as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm going to be gone.”

“Same here. I might not even make it past the sofa.” Sam sluggishly got out of the car and headed to the trunk for their luggage.

The suitcases were plopped down as soon as they walked across the threshold, and the front door was quickly locked behind them as Gabe flipped off the light switches as they made their way up to the bedroom.

The moonlight shining through the windows shimmered across the silk sheets, just beckoning them to come closer. They didn't even bother with a shower, and instead just stripped down and slid under the sheets.

Gabe's leg draped over Sam's, “Night, Samsquatch. I'll see you around noon.”

Sam smiled as Gabriel's face rested perfectly under his chin. "Ditto, runt. I'm so glad I thought ahead and asked for tomorrow off, so I don't have to get up for work. Trying to move at all will be hard enough."

“Are you going to let Zach know right away about our engagement?”

"Of course, I am.” Sam suddenly had an idea, “What do you think about us getting tattoos instead of rings to symbolize our wedded bliss?"

“What? You want me to have your name etched into my flesh for eternity?” Gabe teased.

"No. Not just my name per se. I'd rather you get  _ Property of Sam  _ tattooed on your ass.”

A naughty knee moved up and rubbed against Sam's cock, "That's hot! I will if you'll have Gabe's bitch tattooed on yours."

Sam moaned at that, “Hell yes! Gladly.”

Gabe leaned up and stared into hazel eyes, “Really?”

"Fuck, yes. It's the truth anyway," Sam growled and brought their lips together for a hungry kiss.

“Well then…” Gabe continued the kiss down Sam's chin, neck, chest, and hips. “I think I'd rather have Sam's Bitch on mine too.”

Sam was moaning for more than just those words when Gabe's mouth opened and took his cock in to suckle on it. “Mhmm, so nice. Although, I don't think it's going to do much for you tonight, babe. Little Sam is tired…he needs a nap.”

Gabriel grinned around the soft cock before lifting off it to speak, "Oh, I'm not planning on doing anything but falling asleep with it in my mouth. I love suckling you like that."

Sam just gushed at how perfect Gabe was for him. "I love you so much, Gabriel Novak. Maybe we should just elope and arrange a fake wedding ceremony for my parents. I simply want to belong to you right-the-fuck-now and vice versa."

An approving grunt vibrated into Sam's cock before Gabe's mouth lifted off again, only to be replaced with a warm hand firmly cupping the wet flesh. "How about you see if you can get a few more vaca days?"

“Really? We're going to do it?”

“Elvis, here we come.”

“Fuck, I love you.” Sam pulled Gabriel up for a kiss.

"I love you back, Samsquatch.” Gabe nipped Sam's lower lip, “We'll take care of all the details tomorrow. Now, where was I? Oh yeah…here."

Warm lips were once more surrounding Sam's cock, and as his eyelids lowered and sleep overtook him, Sam couldn't help be excited about what the future held.

A smile stayed plastered on his face all night long as Gabe suckled till morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned Dean and Cass watching season two of Miraculous Ladybug on Netflix in this chapter. Oh boy, what a season it turned out to be. Funny thing was that I got started on the show as a lark. A friend and I would joke about everything as we watched season one, but soon we got into the storyline. Any human being alive understands having a crush and how stupid it can make you lol. And when season two finally came to Netflix, we were watching more intently. Dean and Cass' responses to what happens in season two were mine lol. I purposefully didn't mention anything in case you didn't watch it. BUT all the ML fans know exactly what I wrote lol. And if you didn't see Miraculous Ladybug yet, I highly recommend it. It definitely grows on you and gets better and better each season. I found a cute fan video using Calum Scott's You Are The Reason. Enjoy. [ Miraculous Ladybug Fan Video by @angrienagreste](https://youtu.be/wCznJXjuIgk).
> 
> Also, in this chapter, I put a small nugget some ardent fans like myself might have noticed. I used the word influential lol :P I'm sure many of you know about the whole Influence Saga from Misha and Jared's convention sessions lol. If not…hell! You are in for a fun ride! Whenever I get down or the day is rough…I just have to hit play on this, and I am laughing and happy. [ The Influence Saga. SUBTEXT part 2 posted by Wayward A.G](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9sdKkKrUI8&t=11s).


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**Epilogue**

That weekend Sam and Gabriel actually did fly off to Vegas and eloped at the Graceland Wedding Chapel. The Elvis impersonator that officiated the ceremony was so spot on it just made the whole thing even more perfect.

Conveniently, across the street from the chapel, there just happened to be a tattoo parlor. The artists at Wolfpack Tattoo made the experience of their first-time getting inked safe, calm, and a total blast.

They were careful enough to put the tattoos on a part of their butt cheek that wouldn't get grabbed when they played. This way, they could still enjoy their weekend honeymoon very thoroughly.

And although they had the secret of their Vegas wedding now to keep, life continued on its never-ending routine. Before it seemed possible, the remainder of Charlie's pregnancy zoomed by, and soon, they were flying down to Lawrence, Kansas, for the birth of their niece and nephew.

When they arrived at the Lawrence Memorial Hospital's waiting room, it was filled with friends and family. Sam paced around the small space feeling so excited to soon be an uncle. He couldn't wait till he and Gabriel were able to have a child of their own.

Then at 7:20 in the morning, as Dean stood at Charlie's left and Cass on her right, Jack and Claire arrived kicking and screaming. As with anything Charlie decided to do, she brought the two beautiful lives into the world like a warrior…making labor her bitch!

Three days later, Charlie and the twins were released and headed home to Dean and Cass' house. She planned on staying there for six more months as she healed and also to breastfeed the twins.

As soon as she was settled, Sam and Gabriel returned to Roanoke and their cabin…but there wasn't much time to relax. The day after next, they had to head up to Pennsylvania to film another episode of Changing Homes.

While Charlie was on maternity leave, the show had found another redhead to fill in for her. Rowena MacLeod was a voluptuous woman with the coolest Scottish accent ever heard. She had the wickedest sense of humor as well, meaning Gabriel adored her almost from the get-go. She was also a sweetheart and treated everyone as if they had known her for eons.

The episode went off without a hitch, and at the end of day two, Gabe and Sam were once again on a plane ride back to the Roanoke-Blacksburg Regional Airport. The next episode for Gabriel was a month away, and they were excited to have those four weeks at home to unwind and get back to their normal routine.

It was close to ten o'clock in the evening when they finally arrived at the cabin. They had assumed they'd just leave their bags in the car and pass out on the bed, but that wasn't the universe's plan.

“What the fuck!” Gabe exclaimed as the vehicle's headlights lit up the porch and put a spotlight on the bearded man sitting against the front door.

Sam gasped, “Isn't that…”

“My dad.”

As soon as they got out of the car, Sam moved right over and clasped his husband's hand. Not only for support but to show Gabe's dad that they weren't ashamed of their love.

When Chuck Novak stood up, Sam clearly saw the DNA link to Gabriel's shortness. He would have chuckled if the situation had been a normal one. As it was, though, Sam could tell Gabe was very nervous since his hand was being squeezed with a vice-like grip.

“Umm…hey guys.”

Chuck's voice wasn't as forceful as Sam assumed it would be…in fact, it was quite soft and hesitant.

“Why are you here?” Gabe asked, cutting right to the point.

“I…I saw the episode you two did together. The one where Sam painted that forest mural.”

Gabriel brushed past Chuck to unlock the front door…dragging Sam into the house.

Sam had zero clue what to do. He felt very odd being in the middle but knew he was part of this since he was married to the guy's son.

“Gabriel…please just listen to me,” Chuck pleaded while catching up and reaching out a hand to rest on Gabe's shoulder.

Angry brown eyes glared into nervous blue ones as the hand was shrugged off. “You have five minutes.”

“I…I'm so sorry…for everything.”

Gabriel blinked at those words, “Esqueeze me?!”

Chuck gulped, “I'm sorry. I didn't understand.”

“It's almost 2020, Dad. You acted like we were living in the dark ages. There are enough TV shows and other things that portray actual gay people. You can't say you didn't understand.”

“But when you first came out, it wasn't like that. I mean there was Elton John and the lead singer from Queen…and Liberace for goodness sake.”

“Whatever! And what changed sooooo drastically that brought you here? How long were you waiting on the porch, anyway?”

Chuck shrugged and looked away, appearing oddly embarrassed, “Since three.”

Gabe snorted in disbelief, “Yeah, you just happened to sit out there for seven hours?! Suuurrreee.”

“No, really…I did! I had to talk to you.”

“So talk.”

Chuck started pacing back and forth by the front door. "Well, I had been working on Sunday's sermon for a few hours and needed to take a break. I was just going to turn the TV on and find something to watch when I saw your show  _ Changing Homes _ on the guide. So I clicked on it. When I saw your brother and Dean kiss Charlie's belly, I almost switched it off…but I didn't. For the next hour, I watched you and Sam working together. Then at the end, you talked with Charlie about getting married soon. And when you looked at each other like your mom and I had, all those years ago when we were engaged…something just clicked in place for me. I had been treating you and Cass as if you weren't regular human beings…like I was more superior because I preferred women. But, you are not subpar to me or anyone. I'm sorry I didn't handle things better." 

Sam was standing there in awe. It was so freakn' amazing! He had only done that episode of  _ Changing Homes _ to paint a mural on a wall and spend time with Gabe. And yet because of him going, it allowed Gabriel's dad to have this eye-opening moment.

Gabe still seemed a bit wary, though. "Now what? We have Christmas and Easter at your place? What does mom think about your sudden epiphany?"

A sheepish grin stretched across Chuck's face, “She doesn't know. Let's just say she hasn't had the same a-ha moment.”

Sam saw how much hearing that had upset Gabriel. He couldn't imagine not being able to have the total acceptance of his mom. He had been so spoiled growing up with his parents' open minds and hearts. He wished he could change things for Gabe and Cass so they could have had the same experience of unconditional love.

"Well, that's a no to going home then. So what do you want from me?"

Chuck shifted from one foot to the other, “I was hoping I could officiate your wedding.”

Two mouths gaped open at that.

Wanting to be sure, Gabe asked, “You want to be the minister at our wedding?”

“I'd be honored if you'd let me.”

Sam saw a war of emotions play across on his husband's face as Gabriel tried to absorb it all.

A hesitant smile stretched across Gabe's lips then, “I…I'd like that a lot.”

It was like a bright light beamed out from Chuck's face at hearing those words. “Oh man! That makes me so happy, son. Have you two set a date yet?”

Gabe moved closer to Sam and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Two months from today. We promised Charlie some time to get back in shape after giving birth.”

Chuck looked up at that, “Birth? When?”

Whoa! Sam realized Chuck didn't have a clue that Cass was now officially a father.

Even Gabe looked shocked. “Charlie just gave birth to the twins a few days ago.”

Tears trailed down bearded cheeks, “What…what are their names?”

“Jack and Claire.”

“Claire? Like my mom's name?”

“Yeah. Jack was Dean's choice.”

“I'm a grandfather,” Chuck said in awe.

Gabe smiled, “Yeah. Just don't screw with Dean and Cass, okay?! They are so happy and don't deserve any shit. Don't let mom know if you don't think she could be kind.”

Chuck nodded, “I promise. Do…do you think they'd let me…visit?”

Sam saw Gabriel softening, "Explain things as you did here, and I'm sure they will. Cass and I both still love you, dad."

A hug started between the two Novaks, and Sam snuck out to the kitchen to give them some alone time. He was happy that there would be a resolution with at least one of Gabe's parents. He was looking forward to the wedding even more now.

And the wedding ended up being a wonderful moment. Two months later, as the full moon lit the forest by the house, Chuck Novak stood by a certain tree smiling warmly at Gabe and Sam.

Dean and Cass were all tuxed up as groomsmen on Sam's side while Charlie was also wearing a tux on the other as Gabriel's grooms-maid. The suit had looked hot against her pale skin and shorter red hair.

Unaware of anything that was happening, Jack and Claire lay peacefully asleep in Mary and John's arms. The twins both sported some cute footie pajamas due to the slight coolness of the night air. The only other non-family members sitting next to the Winchesters were Rowena, Doug, Kevin, and Ty.

"You may now share your first kiss as a married couple." Chuck smiled warmly over at the happy pair who promptly moved closer.

Gabriel stretched up on tiptoes, and Sam leaned down to meet him halfway. The cheers of the small crowd turned to background noise as the kiss continued.

Two hours later, as the last guest drove off, Gabe closed the front door and turned to his husband with a wicked smile. “So, Mr. Winchester-Novak, the family is safely tucked away at the nearest hotel or headed there, and we are officially aloooonnneee.”

He moved to the sofa and straddled Sam's lap.

As if it wasn't already quite obvious, Sam asked, “And what pray tell do you, Mr. Novak-Winchester, want to do with this alone time?”

“Well, I thought I'd get some exercise to burn off all the wedding cake we ate earlier.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well then, I guess I'll race you to the bedroom.”

Sam deposited Gabe onto the other sofa cushion before standing.

“No, no.” Gabriel reached out and grabbed ahold of Sam's arm, “I thought maybe we could have a redo with the whole hunt and catch fun. This time I'd stay on terra firma.”

Desire blazed in those hazel eyes, “Fuck yes!”

Thankfully between the outdoor ceremony and the modest reception at the house, they had changed into regular clothes. The jeans and shirts were well suited for some forest fun, and the full moon would provide ample lighting.

"Give me a ten-minute head start." Gabe placed a kiss on his husband's lips and raced to the front door. Standing in the open space, he gazed over at Sam and gushed, "Fuck, I love you!"

A similar look spread across Sam's face, "Ditto. Now run, Forrest, run."

So Gabe did.

His heart was pounding with excitement and the rational fear of being chased. Since climbing the trees were out of the picture, he tried to think of any other natural hiding spots.

That was when he remembered a narrow, unused cave only a few minutes past the wedding location. It wasn't deep…just a small nook area caused by time and weather. He had used it once to wait out a rainstorm so he knew he'd fit.

And even after a year of being fed by Sam's excellent cooking, Gabe was still slim enough to slide into the spot again. Thank goodness he wasn't claustrophobic since his face was mere inches from the rock.

Images of Sam yanking him out and shoving him to the curved stone made Gabriel's cock ironically rock hard. He fought the urge to rub against the rock formation as he waited. "Come on, Samshine! Hurry up and come get me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I mention Sam and Gabe eloping at the Graceland Wedding Chapel in Vegas. It is real, and if you are interested in learning more, here is the link to their website. [Graceland Wedding Chapel](https://www.gracelandchapel.com/).
> 
> Also, I mention Sam and Gabriel got their tattoos at the Wolfpack Tattoo Parlour. It is also a real place, and if you want to learn more about them, here is the link to their website. Lol, check out their address. I think Crowley and Luci would enjoy it lol. [Wolfpack Tattoo](https://wolfpacktattoo.com/).


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

As soon as the agreed-upon ten minutes ended, Sam was out the front door and racing into the woods to find Gabriel.

He knew his husband would be sneaky and wouldn't make it easy on him. Although he lacked the extensive knowledge of the area that Gabe had, Sam had gone on enough walks over the last year, so he didn't feel afraid as he charged farther into the forest.

His heart kept rhythm with the sound of his feet while the goofiest of grins stayed stretched across his face. Never before had he wished to live past one hundred, but now he wanted every damn second he could have with Gabriel.

Five minutes into searching, though, Sam growled when there was still no visual of his hiding husband. An overwhelming amount of lust and love to find Gabe just pushed Sam to run faster and cover more ground. _Ohhhh, when I find Gabriel,_ t _hat little fucker is going to be limping this time for sure._

And that's when he saw it…the curved rock formation called to him as if to divulge its secret.

As quietly as the forest floor allowed, Sam crept up to the structure and carefully moved around until he was blocking the entrance. "Gotcha!"

Gabe grinned, “Fuck.”

“Oh, I'm about to.” Sam grabbed the sneaky brat's arm and yanked his husband out of the small nook. “Hey, Gabe?”

“Yes, Sam?”

“Remember my promise from the last time?”

Gabriel moaned, “Yes.”

“Say it.”

Honey-brown latched onto hazel, “I will be limping home.”

"Damn right, you will."

Gabe's back was shoved against the rock formation as Sam quickly removed the unwanted denim covering his intended target. His hand reached out then to cup the hard flesh straining against the comical Rocky & Bullwinkle boxers.

Gabriel's hips arched to rub the aching cock against Sam's palm. “Please, Sammy, I need more.”

Sam trailed kisses from neck to shoulder as his fingers shoved the boxers down to join the jeans. Now warm flesh met with no barriers.

Mhmm! He would never get tired of having Gabe's dick in his hand, “You feel so fuckn' good.”

Gabriel grinned and grabbed hold of Sam's cock through the denim, “Well, we did just vow to have and to hold.”

“Mhmm, so we did.” Sam placed small nibbles across Gabe's shoulder as both cocks got played with. “Although, I feel like you could have an even better hold on me, Mr. Novak-Winchester.”

“Oh yeah? How so, Samsquatch?”

"Well, since I got rid of your pants and boxers, it only seems fitting that you should return the favor."

Not wanting to let go of Sam's cock, Gabriel's free hand released the button and lowered the zipper on the aforementioned jeans. Laughter filled the space when Gabe saw what underwear Sam had chosen to wear.

Sam looked down at the black boxers with the image of Deadpool holding a short stack of pancakes. "I thought it was fitting."

Gabe re-squeezed the cock, which tented and distorted the image, “Yes, it's very fitting.”

With a moan, Sam arched into the warm palm. “Shit! Tell me again why we didn't sleep together last night nor this morning?”

“To let the lust and sexual tension build…so we'd explode tonight.”

"Seeing that I'm very close to that happening, you might not want to…uhh…rub anymore." Sam was fighting so strongly not to cum, but he refused to lose it like this…no matter what his wicked husband was trying to do.

“Make me.”

Two words…six letters…and one damn snarky, horny, beautiful brat smirking up at him while NOT stopping. Sam was so in love…and in soooo much trouble.

He pried those naughty fingers off his junk and roughly twisted Gabriel around. The curve of the rock was perfect for bending Gabe against it and holding the fucker down.

And did numb-nuts stay still?

Of course not.

The sexy short-stack kept squirming and made Sam exert every muscle to stop Gabriel from turning around again. Sam then used a knee to spread apart those tempting thighs and moved his large hand to grab both wrists and pin them against Gabe's back. "Fine, you want it hardcore…I'll give you hardcore."

With his other hand, Sam shoved down the Deadpool boxers and stroked his own cock till just enough precum drizzled out to slick up the head. He wedged the shiny flesh past the wiggling crack and against the tight hole.

Fuuccckkk! He loved pushing into Gabe's ass while it was all clenched and un-lubed. Loved feeling his hard cock squeeze past that muscled rim. Adored hearing the moans and whimpers leaving Gabriel's mouth during each delicious second that it took to get completely inside.

As Sam watched his cock slowly disappearing into his husband's ass, the bright moonlight allowed him to glimpse the SAM'S BITCH tattoo on the left butt cheek. It made him feel even more powerful than he already did and helped him push even firmer into Gabe's ever-expanding hole.

Mhmm fuck! Sam loved finally bottoming out and seeing the dark hair at the base of his dick, rubbing against the spread crack. And as he flattened Gabriel against the rock, the front of Sam's body was now snugly resting against his husband's warm flesh.

With a smirk, he leaned down to whisper, "'Make me!' you said…well, my sexy runt…"

SLAM!

“I…”

SLAM!

“Shall!”

SLAM!

Gabe moaned, “Fuck! And they all said we should have honeymooned in Hawaii!”

Sam burst out in laughter, “Yeah, who needs a long flight, and to waste tons of money just to get laid.”

SLAM!

With a gaspy grunt, Gabe nodded. “Oh fuckkkkk! I know, right?!”

SLAM!

“Issues, Gabriel?”

SLAM!

“Yes. My husband is a dork!”

SLAM!

SLAM!

“A what?”

“Mhmm…a sexy dork?”

SLAM!

SLAM!

“A what?”

SLAM!

“A hot, delicious dork?”

SLAM!

Sam nipped Gabe's shoulder with his teeth, “Try again. Try harder. I'm a what?”

SLAM!

SLAM!

“Oh fuck! Mhmm! Fine, you're a brilliant non-cheesy individual, Mr. Winchester-Novak.”

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

Sam bit down harder onto Gabe's shoulder before growling, “Fuck yes, I am. And don't…”

SLAM!

“You…”

SLAM!”

“Forget it!”

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

Suddenly it was Sam's turn to whimper as his fingers dug into Gabriel's skin, “Oh fuck! Oh Shit! Mhmmm.”

Warm cum pumped deep into Gabe's ass as Sam just lost it. His sweaty body draped over his husband as shivers rolled like waves from nape to hips.

Minutes later, when he could think again, Sam sluggishly pulled out and took a few steps back to look at Gabriel.

Mhmm!

Sam's cum was dripping out of the gaping hole, and Gabe's hard dick was clearly seen between those parted legs smearing precum onto the rock. "Don't move."

He knelt down and started licking and kissing the lonely cock. It dragged across the stone with the force of his tongue, and when Sam sucked on only the head, Gabe's whole body shook.

"Shit, Samshine!” Two hands reached behind to clutch at Sam. “My cock is cold from the rock, and yet you're making the tip red hot."

Out popped the cock head as Sam moved away from those greedy fingers' grasp and proceeded to spank his disobeying husband's ass.

SMACK!

“I told you to stay still!”

SMACK!

“Now put those hands back where I had them.”

“And if I don't?”

Gabriel watched in shock as Sam simply smirked and slid on the Deadpool boxers. The jeans got shoved on next, and feet pushed into the sneakers. “Okay then, see you at the house.”

Sam actually started walking away and never looked back.

Gabe just gaped at the retreating giant. “Hey?! Seriously?!”

Without a single backward glance, Sam casually said, "Yep."

Gabriel was still pressed against the rock while naked from the waist down and dripping with Sam's cum.

It only took one minute, though, before the crunch of leaves let Sam know Gabe was coming after him. Hands wrapped around his neck as the short fry's half-naked body leapt up onto Sam's back in an attempt to hinder his movement.

It didn't.

Between helping off-camera on episodes of _Changing Homes_ and all the hikes that they took while home…not even mentioning the countless amount of high-octane sex they had on a regular basis…Sam was in better condition after a year with Gabriel than he had been his entire life.

So Sam just kept walking.

“Dammit, Samsquatch! That should have brought you down! It's not fair!” Gabe pouted as Sam continued striding through the woods. “Okay! Okay. Fine! I'll obey.”

Sam stopped so abruptly that Gabe was thrust forward and smacked into his back.

“Ouch!”

Another smirk spread across Sam's face. “So, do you promise to stay still?”

“As much as I'm capable of doing.”

The walking started back up, “Nope. Not good enough.”

Gabe let out a sigh, “Fine! I won't move a damn muscle.”

“And if you do?”

“Umm…well…I'll have to do all the cooking for a week.”

"That's more of a punishment for me," Sam teased.

Gabriel's right hand was promptly removed from Sam's neck to arc down and spank his ass. “Hey! I didn't burn the eggs last time.”

“Barely.”

"Fine! I will let you have the first crack at the shower each day, so you'll get most of the hot water."

“Hmm…I'm listening.”

“Listening? That was it! You want more?”

Sam stopped walking, “If you move, I get to choose what we watch for a whole week.”

“Come on! You like all that subtitle stuff and documentaries.”

“Take it or leave it.”

"Okay. Fine. But you have to carry me back to put my shoes on, and I get to re-hide."

Sam's Deadpool boxers were becoming snug again at that. “Mhmm, deal. I do like chasing after you. You can't wear anything else but your shoes, though.”

"Well then, same for you."

“Deal.”

Sam pivoted around and started the trek back to the rock formation as Gabriel's hard cock pressed into his spine.

Once the curved stone was in front of them, Gabe slid off Sam's back, removed the t-shirt, and quickly shoved on the sneakers. Sam, on the other hand, discarded all the clothes he had put on a few minutes earlier plus his own t-shirt.

As Gabriel dashed away again, Sam yelled out, “You only get five minutes this time, brat.”

It was torture for Sam not to reach down and stroke his cock as each additional second passed. Something about the fresh mountain air mixed with the shimmering moonlight was making him feel feral. He so wanted to tackle the running fiend to the ground and just fuck Gabriel like a wild animal.

Which was why when the three hundred seconds ended, Sam was running at full speed past the trees. He soon detected movement ahead and surveyed the delicious sight of his naked husband trying not to get caught.

Mhmm, it just egged Sam on to use every ounce of energy to go even faster. His long legs aided that mission, and in no time, Sam was within a foot away from reaching out and grabbing Gabriel.

Their cocks were hard, and their hearts were pounding as Sam's fingertips touched skin. Gabe was able to lurch sideways, though, so those fingers couldn't hold on.

Sam growled at the delicious thrill of that. He reached out again, and this time his whole palm came in contact with his husband's waist, but Gabriel dashed to the right and broke free once more.

Laughter filled the air as Gabe felt exhilarated at beating Sam twice.

Sam wasn't going to let it happen thrice, though. He dug in deep and got close enough to get his arms around the tricky brat's waist and yanked till their bodies smacked together. “Gotcha!”

Legs flailed in the air as he held Gabe off the ground. “Dammit, Sammy!”

Sam grinned as he lugged his naughty prey several feet and shoved Gabriel face-first against the trunk of the nearest tree. The rough bark brushed the exposed hard cock eliciting a moan from its manhandled owner.

And thanks to the previous playtime, Gabe's hole was still sloppy and stretched, so Sam was able to grab those hips and slam right back inside.

Their legs buckled at the urgency of it as they reveled in the overload of sensations flooding their brains and bodies. And as the minutes ticked by, it was just a down and dirty fulfillment of their shared lust and cravings.

The wind blew through the trees and caressed their undulating forms as Sam continued to slam into Gabe over and over. Their whimpers and moans echoed around, making the animals and other forest inhabitants silent and staring.

And when cum messed the tree trunk and then Gabriel's ass, it was as if the world dissolved away to only them.

Sam bared his teeth and scraped them up Gabriel's shoulder and neck. “Mhmm! Fuck! I'm so damn glad Dean and I got to be a part of  _ Changing Homes, _ and you were on our team." 

The urge to bite was overwhelming, so Sam did just that…enough to feel very vampirish, but not to puncture the skin. "Fuck how I love you, Gabriel Novak-Winchester."

Gabe's ass shoved back in response, "Ditto, Samuel Winchester-Novak. Love you more than I ever thought possible! You are the best thing I ever got from being on the show. I was only hoping for a paycheck, but instead, I found you…I found home."

“Hell! You do say the sweetest things,” Sam said before kissing the hickey forming on his husband's neck. “How about I give you a three-minute head start, and you try to get to the cabin before I get you again?!”

“Fuck yes!”

And as Gabriel started running back in the direction of their home, Sam laughingly yelled out, “Hey, short-stack…nice limp!”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a Sabriel fanatic, I adore the nickname short-stack for Gabe. And when I watch Mystery Spot, and Sam walks into the diner for the first time and orders a short-stack of pancakes, I always gush. BECAUSE we know that the man at the counter is our beloved Archangel Gabriel in disguise. Gush! Gush! Gush! [Short Stack Mystery Spot Gif](https://papersniffer.tumblr.com/post/188723334209/every-time-i-watch-mystery-spot-i-love-this).
> 
> Now this fanfiction has a fun origin story lol. When I was younger, there wasn't as much to watch on TV as we have now. There was actually no internet yet!!! GASP! I know! So when the decorating show Trading Spaces started, it was the best thing…heck, really the only thing on Saturday afternoons. I crushed hard on Doug Wilson and daydreamed A LOT about all the things I would do to him. I cringe a bit now…but it was very hot at the time. 
> 
> So fast forward to 2018, and I found a journal entry about Mr. Wilson lol. I was like, “This would be an awesome story prompt!” I saw it as a Sabriel story between Sam and Gabe and then, of course, my love of Destiel…plus Dean and Cass being their brothers, made it easy to create a 60/40 Sabriel/Destiel story. 
> 
> I actually had it written by this time last year, but RL got in the way…and then the COVID lock-down made things even crazier. I'm just glad to finally get it posted and out there to share with fellow Sabriel/Destiel shippers. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had when writing it. It is one of my favorites.


End file.
